Avaden Lis
by chris3119
Summary: Après la saison 5… Trois années ont passé et toujours aucune trace de Neal. Peter désespère jusqu'au jour où… Mais est-ce vraiment Neal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Ça faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il observait le même rituel tous les matins en allant au bureau. Au début, ça lui faisait du mal de passer devant ce bâtiment mais il s'était astreint à revenir tous les jours. Son psy lui avait dit qu'il devait arrêter de se punir de la sorte pour quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas responsable.

Facile à dire pour lui. Ce matin encore, il pouvait sentir cette culpabilité, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir. Il s'était contenté de lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtises. Il voyait encore la colère dans ses yeux quand il lui avait annoncé que le bureau refusait de lui redonner sa liberté. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser partir une si bonne recrue.

Il avait trop bien fait son travail et ils voulaient le garder sous leur contrôle. Peter avait senti la rage l'envahir quand il avait entendu ces mots. Comment pouvait le traiter de la sorte? Neal avait fait de son mieux, personne n'était plus conscient que lui des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir, des sacrifices qu'il avait faits. Et pour tout remerciements, on lui refuse ce qu'on accordait à n'importe quel prisonnier ayant effectué sa peine.

C'était tellement injuste que Peter était prêt à se battre pour lui, à défendre sa cause.

C'était ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire ce soir-là... Ça et un tas d'autres choses... C'est étrange comme il avait facilement trouvé les mots qu'il aurait dû prononcer quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

Aujourd'hui encore il leva les yeux vers cette terrasse où ils avaient passé de longues heures à bavarder, partager un verre... Ils s'étaient parfois disputés...ils avaient mis sur pieds des plans rocambolesques...souvent en compagnie de Mozzie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son ami à lunettes. Même après toutes ces années d'attente et de recherches vaines, il n'avait pas renoncé. Il restait persuadé qu'il retrouverait Neal...

Lui savait qu'il ne restait pratiquement aucun espoir. Ils n'avaient aucun indice, pas l'ombre d'une piste. Peter avait d'abord pensé que son ami s'était enfui et pendant quelques jours, il s'était senti soulagé que les Marshals ne parviennent pas à le localiser. Ils avaient perdu le signal de son bracelet électronique au nord de la ville, dans une zone industrielle et, en se rendant sur place, ils l'avaient retrouvé en petits morceaux au fond d'une benne. Après ça, plus rien. La photo de Neal avait circulé dans tous les commissariats, les bureaux de poste... À croire qu'ils étaient à la recherche de l'ennemi public numéro 1.

Cette traque intense avait duré presque une semaine avant qu'ils ne relâchent un peu la pression, pensant que leur homme avait fui à l'étranger. Peter ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de nouvelles mais il était hors de question, pour lui de quitter sa maison, seul endroit où Neal pourrait le contacter en cas de besoin. Dans la précipitation des derniers jours, il n'avait même pas parlé de l'endroit où ils prévoyaient de vivre à Washington. Si son ami avait besoin d'aide, il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver dans une si grande ville...

Élisabeth lui avait répété que Neal était assez futé pour le retrouver n'importe où mais Peter n'avait pas changé d'avis et ils avaient finalement décidé qu'elle partirait sans lui pour Washington et qu'ils se rejoindraient les weekends. Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Peter passait ces soirées à attendre un appel, un signe de son ami mais tout s'était effondré le jour où Mozzie était venu frapper à sa porte.

Le petit homme avait l'air épuisé et mort d'inquiétude. Jusqu'à cette visite, Peter était convaincu que Neal était parti en sa compagnie ou, du moins, avec son assistance. Mais ce qu'il lui apprit lui glaça le sang. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Neal depuis sa disparition. Ils avaient convenu de se voir pour mettre sur pieds un plan d'évasion mais ils n'étaient pas prêts. Jamais Neal ne serait parti sur un coup de tête en laissant tout ce qui comptait vraiment derrière lui.

Mozzie s'épancha pendant des heures, lui expliquant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance au FBI, qu'ils auraient dû s'enfuir sans attendre, sans essayer de faire les choses dans les règles. Il avait passé les derniers jours à chercher son ami dans tous les recoins de la ville sans succès et il avait fini par se résoudre à demander l'aide de Peter.

Ils avaient perdu presque une semaine à se dire, chacun de leur côté, à se faire de fausses idées. Neal était peut être en danger et Peter avait passé les derniers jours à l'imaginer sur une plage paradisiaque, à siroter un cocktail. Mozzie ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour venir le voir de suite.

Ce soir là, Peter réalisa qu'ils avaient peu de chances de retrouver sa trace après avoir perdu une semaine entière. Les indices, les témoignages seraient plus difficiles à recueillir. Ils avaient passé les semaines suivantes à creuser, avec l'aide de Jones et Diana qui s'inquiétaient tout autant que les deux amis. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé... Rien qui puisse les mettre sur la piste de leur ami.

Petit à petit, la peur de retrouver son cadavre avait succédé à l'espoir de le voir frapper à leur porte.

Peter refaisait tous les jours le trajet que Neal avait dû emprunter en partant de chez lui. Il faisait une halte devant chez June. Les premiers temps, il s'arrêtait pour parler avec elle mais June était de moins en moins souvent en ville. Elle aussi, ressentait cruellement l'absence de son locataire et elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa nièce.

Ils avaient fouillé les placards de l'appartement. Chaque recoin avait été inspecté mais tout était tel que Neal l'avait laissé. Comme s'il avait l'intention de revenir le lendemain. Mais il n'était pas revenu, ni le lendemain, ni le mois suivant...

Peter avait passé Noël avec sa femme mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait encore l'espoir que Neal lui enverrait une carte de vœux d'une lointaine île déserte mais sa boîte à lettres resta désespérément vide.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand il avait perdu espoir mais, aujourd'hui, trois ans, jour pour jour, après sa dernière conversation avec Neal, il ne parvenait à penser à lui qu'au passé. Il ne parvenait plus à penser qu'il pouvait être en vie quelque part. Il n'aurait pas laissé filer toutes ces années sans trouver un moyen de les contacter, de leur dire qu'il allait bien. S'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire...

En levant les yeux vers cette terrasse, Peter se fit, une fois de plus, la promesse de démêler cette histoire. Il saurait un jour ce qui était arrivé à son ami, même s'il devait y passer ces jours, ces nuits.

Il n'était jamais parti pour Washington, il travaillait toujours avec Diana et Jones et ça lui convenait. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne' était pas fait pour le travail de bureau. Il aimait arpenter ces rues, être dans le vif de l'action. Élisabeth ne l'avait pas compris. Au début, elle avait essayé de faire des efforts mais les allers retours la fatiguaient et elle ne comprenait pas l'obsession de Peter. Pour elle, Neal s'était enfui et il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le retrouve.

Ils avaient commencé à se disputer et leur relation s'était envenimée. Ils ne se retrouvaient plus avec le même plaisir et petit à petit, ils s'étaient éloignés. Jusqu'à ce coup de fil, il y a un peu plus d'un an où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait divorcer. Il avait essayé de la convaincre que ce n'était pas la solution mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle avait raccroché en prononçant des mots qui résonnaient encore à son esprit.

_J'espère que Neal saura un jour ce que tu as sacrifié pour lui._

Peter avait eu le temps de méditer sur ces paroles. Elle n'avait pas tort et il devait admettre qu'il ne se levait le matin que poussé par l'espoir qu'ils obtiendraient de nouvelles informations. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est avec cette pensée qu'il s'était réveillé. C'est cette idée fixe qui l'entrainait dans ce quartier jour après jour, même s'il avait bien conscience qu'il ne trouverait rien ici. Une fois de plus, il resta là, sur le trottoir, immobile à terminer son café avant de se décider à continuer son chemin jusqu'au bureau.

Quand il entra, Jones vint le saluer, comme tous les matins. Ils firent le point sur les affaires en cours avec Diana et se mirent au travail chacun de leur côté. Ils se retrouvèrent à midi. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner, une fois par semaine, à quelques pas du bureau où Mozzie les rejoignait. Ils parlaient des recherches qu'ils avaient entreprises mais petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à évoquer leurs bons souvenirs, les moments qu'ils avaient partagés avec Neal. Ce rendez-vous était devenu une sorte de thérapie collective qui leur permettait d'évacuer leur frustration et leur chagrin.

En s'asseyant à leur table habituelle, Mozzie regardait sans les voir les passants qui circulaient dans la rue. Depuis trois ans, il déambulait, lui aussi, sans but dans cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien. Il avait pensé à partir loin d'ici mais il aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner son ami. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il devait faire la lumière sur cette disparition. Neal ne serait jamais parti sans le tenir au courant. Il n'aurait jamais fui de cette manière. Même s'il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, Neal n'aurait jamais quitté Peter sans lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Après trois ans, il espérait encore. Il était heureux de retrouver ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis et il était reconnaissant qu'ils prennent la peine de continuer les recherches. Quand ils les virent arriver, il comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, leur petite réunion ne ferait pas avancer les recherches.

Mais il les accueillit avec son effusion habituelle.

-Mes chers amis, quel plaisir sans cesse renouvelé de voir vos visages lumineux surgir dans cet endroit charmant.

Peter sourit. Il savait que Mozzie n'aimait pas ce restaurant mais il avait fait cette concession car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et cet endroit était le seul à proximité du bureau.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Mozzie.

Comme à son habitude, Mozzie se dirigea vers Diana. Peter avait encore du mal à comprendre comment ces deux-là étaient devenus si proches. Tout les opposait mais, assez étrangement, ils étaient devenus très complices.

-Comment va le petit Theo ?

-Il va très bien. Sa rentrée à l'école s'est bien passée et il s'est déjà fait des amis.

-Rappelle-lui bien qu'il vaut mieux être méfiant…Tu as vérifié les antécédents des parents d'élèves… ?

Diana adorait parler de son fils avec Mozzie. Elle savait que le petit homme surveillait de près celui qu'il appelait son petit neveu et elle en était ravie. En retour, son fils vouait une admiration sans borne à celui qu'il appelait Moz.

Les quatre amis prirent place autour de la table et passèrent leur commande. La discussion revint rapidement sur leur principal sujet de préoccupation. Mozzie avait suivi la piste d'un trafiquant d'armes qui aurait pu avoir un lien avec James Bennett. Mais ça n'avait rien donné. Mozzie avait échafaudé un tas de théories plus ou moins farfelues. Et il avait consciencieusement suivi chacune d'entre elles…Sans aucun résultat jusqu'à maintenant.

Plus le temps passait et plus Mozzie perdait espoir et Peter commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se sentait coupable. Peter pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

-Peter tu devrais manger un peu plus.

L'agent du FBI leva les yeux vers son ami et il comprit à son regard qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci. Ses trois amis le regardaient avec la même inquiétude.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

C'est à nouveau Mozzie qui prit la parole.

-Peter, nous sommes conscients que tu te fais du souci pour Neal mais tu ne dois pas, pour autant, oublier de prendre soin de toi.

-C'est gentil de me dire que j'ai l'air négligé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu as la tête d'un homme qui passe la plupart de ses nuits à réfléchir et pas à dormir. Tu manges de moins en moins.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il devait admettre que son ami n'avait pas tort.

-C'est une date un peu particulière aujourd'hui et j'ai du mal à dormir depuis quelques jours. Mais ça va passer…

Mozzie baissa les yeux.

-Ça ne passera que le jour où on l'aura retrouvé.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Et si ils ne le retrouvaient jamais ? Cette plaie resterait là, béante et douloureuse.

-Tu as raison Mozzie. Raison de plus pour se bouger.

-Peter, nous avons exploré toutes les pistes qui s'offraient à nous…

Diana était celle qui gardait les pieds sur terre. Elle avait calmé leurs ardeurs à maintes reprises. Elle savait les recadrer et les encourager quand ils en avaient besoin.

-Je sais, Di. Mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?

Personne n'osa répondre à cette question. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer à penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas et essayer de passer à autre chose… Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils avaient épuisé les sujets habituels…chacun retombait dans ses souvenirs.

Le weekend suivant, Peter décida d'aller courir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'aérer et, transpirer un peu lui ferait du bien. Les premières minutes furent douloureuses. Il ne connaissait pas ce trajet. Il avait décidé à la dernière minute de sortir de la ville et le terrain escarpé en sous-bois, martyrisait les muscles de ses jambes.

La remarque de Mozzie et le regard inquiet de ses collègues, l'avaient fait réagir. Il devait essayer de faire un peu attention à lui. Son métier lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, les recherches pour retrouver Neal l'occupait le reste du temps.

S'il ne faisait pas attention, il se réveillerait à 60 ans, usé par les années et incapable de continuer.

Après 30 minutes, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. C'était déjà pas mal pour une séance de reprise. Il marcha quelques minutes en direction d'une aire de jeu où il pourrait trouver un point d'eau. La matinée était fraiche mais le soleil rendait ce début d'automne agréable. Les feuilles commençaient à rougir et bientôt, l'hiver allait frapper à la porte. Peter appréhendait les fêtes de fin d'année, comme tous les ans depuis la disparition de Neal, depuis son divorce.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, Peter s'installa sur un banc, regardant un jeune homme jouer avec un petit garçon. Le jeune papa courait après le ballon que son fils tentait de lui renvoyer tant bien que mal. Peter estima que le petit garçon devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Il courait d'une manière presque experte mais la maitrise de ses jambes ne lui permettait pas encore de frapper dans la balle avec précision. L'espace d'un instant, Peter se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si Elisabeth et lui avaient décidé d'avoir des enfants.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de regrets, seulement des interrogations. Il reporta son attention sur la petite famille au moment où un autre homme les rejoignait. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et Peter ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur devant ce tableau attendrissant. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ils partageaient ce bonheur simple d'une balade au parc un dimanche d'automne. Et même si Peter ne pouvait pas voir précisément leurs visages, il pouvait y deviner des sourires épanouis.

Le rire d'un des hommes le fit sursauter et il crut, l'espace d'un instant que son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il avait souvent entendu ce rire dans ses rêves. Il aimait s'endormir en pensant à ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Mais c'était bien réel cette fois. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et s'avança vers le couple. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et fixèrent sur lui un regard inquiet.

Le jeune homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux, portait un léger bonnet bleu-marine qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Il portait des lunettes à montures noires. On devinait que ses cheveux étaient coupés courts mais Peter aurait reconnu ce regard sous n'importe quel déguisement. Le souffle lui manquait et sa vision commençait à se troubler.

Il l'avait cherché partout, il avait arpenté la ville de long en large, jour et nuit, et il était là devant lui.

-Monsieur… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le deuxième homme s'était placé devant son compagnon qui fixait Peter comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Neal…c'est moi…

Sa voix tremblait. Il sentait qu'il était en train de faire peur au jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas le laissait partir. Ils devaient parler…Il avait besoin de comprendre.

-Je ne vous connais pas…

Cette voix…S'il avait encore eu un doute, il venait de s'effacer. Il semblait physiquement différent mais c'était bien lui. Il n'avait aucun doute. Mais déjà l'homme le saisissait par le bras pour tenter de l'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas provoquer cet homme et il se laissa guider un peu à l'écart. Il vit Neal s'éloigner tenant le petit garçon par la main.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur mais vous vous trompez. C'est la première fois que je vous voie et il en est de même pour mon ami. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser, vous faites peur à mon fils…

Peter leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ces yeux noirs n'étaient pas menaçants mais il était déterminé et Peter comprit qu'il ferait ce qu'il devait pour protéger sa famille. Peter prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer.

Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'énerver, ni de dire à cet homme qu'il se trompait. Mais il devait trouver un moyen d'obtenir l'identité de cet homme.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est rien.

L'homme s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais lorsque Peter essaya de se lever, ses jambes chancelèrent et le jeune homme le rattrapa par le bras.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Peter avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Neal.

-Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à cet homme de se mêler de ses affaires mais, au lieu de ça, il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Presque deux ans… Je tiens un bar en ville et Alec a simplement poussé la porte. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui. Mais quand il s'est assis au bar, j'ai vu son regard perdu, comme s'il avait échoué là par hasard après un naufrage… Ça doit vous paraitre étrange mais je n'ai pas pu le laisser partir. Je lui ai offert un travail et je lui ai proposé de s'installer dans un petit studio que j'avais aménagé à l'arrière du bar…

L'homme se tourna vers Peter, l'air étonné.

-Désolé, je ne me suis même pas présenté…Jared Marjer.

-Peter Burke.

Jared fronça les sourcils en entendant ce prénom mais Peter décida de ne pas insister, pour le moment.

-Vous l'avez appelé Neal… Qui est ce Neal ?

-Un ami qui a disparu il y a bientôt trois ans. Je le chercher depuis et votre ami lui ressemble tellement…Son rire, sa voix, ses yeux.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la tendit à Peter.

-Je vous demande de ne pas venir chez nous… Pour le moment… Je vais lui parler…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je préfère que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui.

Peter chercha dans ses poches mais il n'avait rien pour noter ses coordonnées. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se lever.

-Attendez. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro.

-C'est inutile, Agent Burke. Je sais où vous trouver.

Sur ces mots, Jared s'éloigna et Peter fut incapable de le retenir, ni même de le suivre. Il venait de retrouver Neal et il l'avait laissé partir. Il était certain que c'était bien lui et l'attitude de cet homme ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il le connaissait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme avait appris son identité et, même s'il ne semblait pas connaître Neal, qu'il avait appelé Alec, Peter sentait qu'il lui avait caché l'essentiel.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de se décider à retourner à sa voiture. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas du trajet retour mais il se retrouva chez lui. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro que Mozzie lui avait donné avant de raccrocher… Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait en fait aucune information concrète à lui donner.

Il s'assit sur son canapé et essaya de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Cet homme était bien Neal, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Là non plus il n'y avait pas de doute. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait semblant. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas reconnu, il avait même eu l'air effrayé en le voyant s'approcher. Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il atterrisse dans ce bar ?

Peter sortit la carte que Jared lui avait donnée et il entra le nom du bar dans le moteur de recherche de son ordinateur. Le résultat de ses recherches le surprit. Il s'agissait d'un établissement réputé qui accueillait des artistes de jazz réputés.

Peter sourit en pensant que c'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit que Neal aimait fréquenter. Au moins, une question avait trouvé sa réponse. Même s'il n'avait jamais entendu Neal parler de ce lieu et que celui-ci se trouvait au-delà de son périmètre, il lui avait, sans doute, suffi d'entendre quelques notes de musique pour l'inciter à pousser la porte de cet établissement.

Il revoyait encore le visage de son ami, ses yeux apeurés fixés sur lui et la manière dont Jared s'était placé entre eux, comme pour le protéger d'une menace. Il sentait que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas tout dit. S'il savait qui il était, il en savait peut-être plus sur la disparition de Neal. Pouvait-il être mêlé à cet enlèvement ? Ça paraissait peu probable mais Peter était bien décidé à enquêter sur cet homme et son entourage.

Pour la première fois depuis presque trois ans, il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'appartement de Neal en ce lundi matin. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Il devait trouver des renseignements sur ce Jared Marjer. Il salua Jones à son arrivée et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage. Diana ne travaillait pas le lundi. Depuis la naissance de son fils, elle avait pris la décision d'aménager son emploi du temps pour pouvoir s'occuper au mieux du petit garçon.

Une fois dans le bureau, Jones s'assit en face de son patron. Il vit immédiatement que Peter avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Son visage était bien plus animé que d'habitude. Jones savait que les weekends en solitaire étaient très difficile pour Peter et, à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait proposé des sorties mais Peter avait fini par décliner l'offre préférant rester seul avec ses souvenirs.

-Peter, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas languir… Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Neal…au détour d'un bois…

Jones ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, se demandant si son patron n'avait pas fini par perdre la tête. voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son collègue il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré ce couple sur cet aire de jeu… Comment le rire de Neal l'avait sursauté…Son regard, ses cheveux courts.

-Neal Caffrey a coupé ses cheveux… Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

Jones avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il voulait tellement croire que Peter disait vrai, que Neal était encore en vie.

-Il ne m'a pas reconnu et son ami, ce Jared Marjer, m'a paru bien mystérieux. Il connaît mon nom mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

-Je m'occupe de creuser de ce côté-là. Tu as appelé Mozzie ?

-Non, je voulais d'abord en savoir plus. Il serait capable de débarquer dans ce bar et de lui faire peur. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Clinton. Il avait peur et cet homme s'est interposé entre lui et moi comme s'il savait que ma présence serait interprétée comme une agression.

Jones réfléchit un instant. L'homme avait dit qu'Alec avait débarqué dans son bar il y a deux ans. Ce qui signifiait que Neal avait disparu une année entière. En un an, il pouvait s'être passé énormément de choses.

-On pourrait aller là-bas et le ramener ici.

-Non, quelque chose me dit qu'on doit faire confiance à cet homme. Ils sont très proches et Neal semble beaucoup tenir à lui et à son petit garçon.

-Par très proches, tu veux dire…

-Intimes… Je les ai vu s'embrasser. Il paraissait tellement heureux. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais entendu rire de cette manière.

Jones était un peu surpris mais cette nouvelle l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour toute la semaine. Après trois ans de recherche, ils avaient aujourd'hui de bonnes raisons d'espérer.

Il se remit au travail et après deux heures de recherches, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé confirmait l'impression de Peter. Jared Marjer était propriétaire de ce bar depuis huit ans et son affaire marchait bien. Il était apprécié et tous le décrivaient comme un bon patron et un excellent père. Sa compagne était morte seulement quelques mois après la naissance de leur fils. Le petit garçon était devenu sa priorité. Les services sociaux avaient gardé un œil sur lui craignant que ses activités professionnelles soient incompatibles avec sa paternité. Mais il avait su leur montrer qu'il était capable de faire des choix et de tout mettre en œuvre pour assurer le bonheur de son fils.

Jones monta faire son rapport à Peter qui tournait en rond dans son bureau. il sembla rassurer par ces résultats mais Jones sentait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller faire un tour dans ce bar.

-Peter, si Neal ne t'a pas reconnu, il est peu probable qu'il me reconnaisse. Je pourrais me rendre là-bas, incognito, juste pour prendre la température.

Peter hésita. Si Neal le reconnaissait et s'il décidait de s'enfuir, ils n'auraient plus aucun moyen de le retrouver. Jones comprit ses craintes.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il a de bonnes raisons de rester en ville. Même s'il me reconnaissait, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de prendre la fuite.

-Tu as raison mais j'ai promis de ne pas y aller.

-Tu n'iras pas…

-D'accord mais sois prudent.

Jones quitta le bureau, glissa son arme dans son tiroir avant de sortir. Une fois devant le bar, il hésita avant de rentrer. C'était le milieu de l'après midi et il n'y aurait certainement pas beaucoup de clients. Quand il poussa la porte, une douce musique l'accueillit. L'endroit ressemblait parfaitement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce genre de club. Une ambiance intime, feutrée où on pouvait sentir la bonne musique et l'atmosphère des clubs de jazz.

La seule personne présente était un homme, au fond de la salle, en train de nettoyer les tables. Jones tira une chaise et s'assit, attendant que le jeune homme remarque sa présence. Jones comprit ce que Peter avait ressenti quand l'homme se mit à chanter tout en continuant son nettoyage. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Neal.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix d'un autre homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Je suis désolé d'avoir autant tardé mais nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des clients à cette heure.

-Je suis de passage en ville et, après avoir conduit pendant des heures, j'aurais bien besoin d'un café.

-Je vous sers ça tout de suite.

Jared suivit le regard de Jones qui semblait fixé sur son ami.

-Désolé, je vais lui demander d'arrêter…

-Non, au contraire. Il chante très bien.

Jared lui adressa un lumineux sourire.

-Je le lui dis souvent mais il a du mal à me croire.

L'homme s'éloigna et Jones reprit son observation. Le jeune homme ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, absorbé par sa tâche et par la musique. Il était difficile, à cette distance de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Neal mais la taille, la stature était la même.

Une voix lui parvint du bar.

-Alec, tu veux bien servir notre client, je dois amener Sam à l'école.

L'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers le bar. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Jones eut du mal à se retenir. Il avait envie de se lever et serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu le ramener de force dans les bureaux du FBI et l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par leur raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces trois dernières années.

Mais quand il vit Alec lui sourire comme il devait sourire à n'importe quel client, sans le moindre signe qu'il l'ait reconnu, il se contenta de dire merci et de tremper ses lèvres dans son café. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il revint pour lui apporter la petite cuillère qu'il avait oublié qu'il remarqua la longue cicatrice qui ornait le côté droit de son crâne. Elle faisait bien une quinzaine de centimètres de long et sa présence donnait probablement certaines réponses.

-Merci.

-Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas…

Jones ne put que hocher la tête. Il avait devant lui l'homme qu'il venait de passer trois ans à chercher. Celui qu'il avait fini par croire mort. Il avala son café lentement et finit par se lever et se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

-Je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Le jeune homme sursauta et Jones put, lui aussi, voir la peur dans le regard qui se posa sur lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour le changer à ce point ? Jones lui tendit la main et il sentit que Neal hésita longuement avant de serrer la main tendue. Jones ressortit dans la lumière du jour. Il retourna au bureau, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Peter. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus à part qu'il pouvait maintenant confirmer le sentiment de Peter. Il s'agissait bien de Neal Caffrey. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre les résultats de l'analyse ADN qu'ils pourraient pratiquer à partir du verre qu'il avait dérobé.

Il s'arrêta au labo pour leur confier le verre dans lequel le jeune homme avait bu. Il savait que Tom était de service et il savait qu'il pouvait aussi lui faire confiance pour effectuer ce test discrètement et rapidement. Il retrouva Peter plongé dans son dossier et il s'assit en face de lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, il m'a même servi un café…et chanté une chanson.

-Il chante ?

-Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il a l'air d'avoir trouvé un certain équilibre…

-Mais… ?

-J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Son ami s'est absenté pour amener son fils à l'école et quand je me suis approché pour le saluer, il a sursauté. Quand il s'est retourné, il a hésité un instant entre partir en courant ou me serrer la main.

Peter resta songeur quelques minutes.

-Il faudrait qu'on l'interroge. Qu'il nous aide à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Peter, je pense que ce serait une erreur de vouloir précipiter les choses. Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave…

Peter vit que Jones hésitait.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Tu n'as rien remarqué quand tu l'as vu dans le parc ?

-A part les lunettes…et la coupe de cheveux.

-Ça c'est un détail. Je veux parler de la cicatrice sur son crâne, côté droit.

-Il portait un bonnet. Tu penses à un accident.

-Difficile à dire mais il a été gravement blessé. Ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il ne nous reconnaisse pas.

Peter se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, on doit faire confiance à Jared Marjer. Il t'a dit qu'il allait parler avec Neal, enfin Alec. Je suis sûr qu'il reprendra contact avec toi. Il faut seulement attendre.

-Peter ça fait trois ans qu'on attend. Au moins on sait qu'il est vivant et en bonne santé.

Peter était d'accord mais il avait du mal à se dire que Neal vivait à quelques kilomètres de là et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il devait être raisonnable et faire les choses calmement. Il avait le sentiment que s'il précipitait les choses, il finirait par le perdre définitivement. Tout reposait sur les épaules d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et à qui il devait faire confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Quand Jared lui avait proposé une sortie au parc, il avait d'abord rechigné mais Sam avait insisté et il était incapable de dire non à ce petit bonhomme. Quand ses grands yeux noirs se remplissaient de larmes, il aurait été capable de soulever des montagnes. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il partageait le quotidien de ces deux hommes qui étaient devenus le centre de sa vie. Et il n'avait aucune envie que ça change.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, il avait commencé à jouer avec Sam alors que Jared passait les deux ou trois coups de téléphone qu'il devait passer pour organiser la soirée spéciale programmée au bar la semaine suivante. Alec avait vu arrivé un jogger visiblement à bout de souffle. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à cet homme et ce n'est que lorsque Jared était revenu que l'homme s'était avancé vers eux.

Il avait essayé de contrôler sa peur mais en serrant la main de Sam dans la sienne, c'était surtout lui-même qu'il essayait de rassurer. Jared l'avait vite compris et il s'était interposé entre cet homme et lui. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant mais il avait du mal à se laisser approcher par un inconnu. Jared se moquait souvent de lui parce qu'il parvenait sans difficulté à servir les clients du club et il se mettait à trembler dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui parler quand il était à l'extérieur.

Il lui avait répondu que tous les soirs au club, il enfilait un masque, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre et ça l'aidait à maitriser son angoisse. Il était bien incapable d'expliquer ce sentiment mais il était heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif et attentif à son bien-être. Alors quand cet homme s'était avancé et l'avait appelé « Neal », il s'en était totalement remis à son ami et il l'avait laissé gérer la situation. Il s'était éloigné avec Sam, essayant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils rentraient aussi vite.

Dans la voiture, Alec était resté silencieux et ce n'est qu'une fois chez eux qu'il était parvenu à se détendre. Jared ne lui avait pas posé de questions, il semblait attendre qu'il se calme un peu et se décide à lui parler. Sam et Jared étaient à la cuisine en train de préparer un gâteau quand Alec les avait rejoint.

-On fait un gâteau au chocolat.

-Super c'est mon préféré…

Alec sourit en voyant le visage de Sam barbouillé de chocolat. Le petit garçon avait visiblement déjà mangé une partie du chocolat destiné au gâteau.

-Tu vas te débarbouiller et ensuite on pourra faire un jeu tous les trois…

-Je peux choisir ?

-Bien sûr…

Le petit garçon partit en courant vers la salle de bains. Leurs dimanches après midi se terminaient souvent de la même manière…Un goûter gourmand, un jeu de société et une soirée tranquille.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Désolé d'avoir écourté la sortie du jour…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu le sais. J'aimerais juste que tu me fasses confiance.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai laissé t'occuper de ce type sans intervenir.

-J'ai vu ça…

Jared s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentait que cette rencontre l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

-Il n'était pas dangereux…En fait, c'était un agent du FBI.

Alec se dégagea brusquement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faisait juste un jogging, il n'était pas à la recherche d'un criminel en fuite.

Alec pouvait sentir que Jared ne lui disait pas tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Jared s'activa à ranger la vaisselle, mettre le gâteau au four comme s'il s'agissait de la conversation la plus naturelle du monde alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Cette conversation, il l'avait repoussée des dizaines de fois mais aujourd'hui, il était temps d'aborder le sujet.

-Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Peter et qu'il était à la recherche d'un ami qui avait disparu depuis trois ans.

-Neal ?

-C'est ça. Il a dit que tu lui ressemblais énormément.

Alec s'était assis et semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand Sam revint de la salle de bains, tout fier d'avoir réussi à se débrouiller tout seul. Il grandissait à une vitesse folle et Alec se demanda s'il serait encore là le jour où il apprendrait à lire, s'il pourrait lui apprendre à faire du vélo.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à déguster le gâteau et à faire une partie de cartes. Alec se fit un plaisir de lire une histoire à Sam avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il adorait ces moments partagés avec le petit garçon.

Quand il revint au salon, Jared l'attendait, une tasse de thé fumante, posée sur la table basse. Une douce musique emplissait le salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, se blottissant contre son ami. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé leur conversation de l'après midi.

-Tu penses que je connais cet homme ?

La question pouvait paraître surprenante mais ce n'était pas la première qu'Alec la lui posait. A chaque fois qu'un client le regardait avec un peu d'insistance, ce qui arrivait souvent, il lui demandait la même chose.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-Tu me réponds toujours la même chose.

Jared se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour trouver leurs marques mais aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux et Jared avait peur de devoir renoncer à ce bonheur. Il avait peur que, le jour où il retrouverait sa mémoire, son identité, Alec ne le quitte.

-Je ne peux pas te dire qui tu connais ou pas. Mais il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois…

-Je l'ai senti aussi.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

-On peut toujours essayer. Est-ce que c'est le nom qu'il a utilisé ?

-Neal ? Non ça ne me dit rien.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pouvait changer leurs existences et celle de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait pas maintenir Alec dans l'ignorance. Pas après ce qu'il avait traversé.

-En fait, je pense que tu connais très bien cet homme.

-Comment ?

Alec semblait agité et même la main de Jared dans la sienne ne parvenait pas à le calmer.

-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars et parfois, il t'arrive de parler.

-Tu me l'as souvent dit mais tu m'as dit que tu ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce que je disais.

-Et c'est la vérité, la plupart du temps. Sauf quand tu prononces son nom.

-Son nom ?

-Peter Burke.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Alec se leva et commença à arpenter le salon visiblement très agité.

-Chéri, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ce nom et j'ai un peu paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'il était agent du FBI. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?

-Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu la douleur dans son regard quand il m'a parlé de son ami. Il est vraiment à la recherche d'un ami qu'il a perdu et qui lui manque.

-Et tu penses que c'est moi ?

Jared se leva et vint se placer devant son ami.

-Je ne sais pas mais, si tu veux, je pourrais essayer d'aller lui parler. Je ne lui dirais que ce que tu m'autoriseras à dire. Et je pourrais lui demander des renseignements plus précis sur ce Neal.

Il était incapable de réfléchir, de répondre par oui ou par non. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il cherchait dans son esprit, fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir. Aujourd'hui, Jared semblait lui offrir la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur son passé mais il était paralysé par la peur.

Il enfoui son visage au creux de l'épaule de Jared. Cet homme qui était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Depuis deux ans, il lui avait offert un refuge, un havre de paix où il avait commencé à panser ses blessures… Blessures sur lesquelles il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom. Les cauchemars étaient là, violents et récurrents.

-Et si ce que tu vas découvrir ne te plait pas ?

-Alec, je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Tu as changé notre vie. Tu as redonné le sourire à mon fils…Rien ne pourra changer ça…

Alec n'était toujours pas à l'aise face à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie change mais, en même temps, il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi sa vie avait débuté le jour où il avait poussé la porte de ce club il y a deux ans.

-Tu as le temps d'y penser. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

Alec n'avait pas quitté son refuge. Il se détendit peu à peu et lorsque Jared le guida vers la chambre, il ne résista pas, espérant que les cauchemars le laisseraient dormir paisiblement.

Il finit par s'endormir alors que Jared gardait, comme souvent les yeux ouverts observant les rapides mouvements qui agitaient les paupières du jeune homme blotti contre lui.

Il avait appris à connaître cet homme, à comprendre ses failles, à accepter les non-dits, les souvenirs manquants. Alec avait mis du temps avant de se confier à lui et lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir datant d'avant son entrée dans le club en cette matinée. Ils avaient longuement parlé, Jared ayant du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir oublié jusqu'à son propre nom.

Il s'était ensuite occupé de lui inventer une nouvelle identité, faisant intervenir certaines connaissances peu recommandables que Jared avait gardé de son « ancienne vie », comme il se plaisait à le dire. Après ce jour-là, il s'était employé à faire de cette nouvelle vie un havre de paix. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec Sam et Alec. Il disait souvent que, faute de bons souvenirs de sa vie passée, il devait lui en fabriquer de nouveaux.

Alec et lui étaient heureux et il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir cette vie remise en question par l'Agent Burke. Il était pourtant bien conscient que l'homme n'abandonnerait pas. Il avait lu la détermination dans son regard. Cet homme avait cherché son ami pendant trois ans, sans même savoir s'il était encore en vie.

Au moment où il avait prononcé son nom, Jared avait compris que tout allait changer. Cependant, il se rangerait à la décision d'Alec. S'il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer l'Agent Burke, il ferait tout son possible pour convaincre l'homme de le laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie. Si « Neal » était vraiment son ami, il pourrait comprendre et voir qu'il ne pouvait le forcer à revenir sur une vie qu'il avait complètement oubliée.

Lorsqu'Alec se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jared était debout depuis longtemps. Le sommeil l'avait fui et il avait fini par se lever et finir de mettre au point la soirée de la semaine à venir. Un café l'attendait déjà sur la table de la cuisine. Les deux hommes aimaient ces moments où ils pouvaient partager quelques minutes de quiétude avant que Sam ne se lève.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui…Assez étrangement, pas de mauvais rêves cette nuit…

Jared s'avança et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je les ai gardé éloignés toute la nuit…

-Tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Une heure ou deux.

Alec posa une main sur sa joue, soulignant du pouce les cernes qui se dessinaient parfois sous ses yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis.

-On se fait toujours du souci pour les personnes qu'on aime.

Alec sourit mais il redevint vite sérieux en repensant à leur rencontre de la veille.

-Que faut-il que je fasse ?

-C'est ta décision, mon amour. Mais quoi que tu décides, je serai à tes côtés.

-j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. J'ai peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai, ici, avec toi et Sam.

-Ou tu pourrais retrouver ce qui te manque et en ressortir plus fort…

Jared avait le don de toujours voir le bon côté de chaque situation. Il avait accepté de le recueillir dans son club sans poser de questions. Il lui avait ouvert sa porte puis son cœur en acceptant de ne pas tout savoir, de ne pas tout comprendre. Alec savait que, sans lui, il aurait sans doute fini dans la rue ou pire. Il avait sans cesse ce sentiment qu'une menace planait sur lui sans parvenir à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

Il avait essayé de se souvenir. Au début, il avait eu l'impression que des bribes de sa vie passée lui revenaient mais, au final, il ne récoltait qu'un sérieux mal de crâne et des cauchemars à répétition… Cauchemars dans lesquels il se voyait en train de courir. Il sentait que quelqu'un le poursuivait sans arriver à le voir. Il n'avait jamais osé parler de ces cauchemars avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il était peut-être temps pour lui d'essayer de comprendre ce que signifiaient ces terreurs nocturnes, ce que cachaient ces images flous qui surgissaient par moments.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout ce dont j'ai réussi à me souvenir, c'est la peur et une sensation saisissante de froid.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

-Je sais. Mon intention n'était pas de faire des cachotteries mais ce ne sont que des sensations…

-Peut-être qu'il est temps de chercher à comprendre. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec cette peur…

-Pas encore…Laisse-moi un peu de temps…

-Tu as tout le temps…Je te l'ai dit, rien ne t'oblige à aller parler à cet homme. Mais, en revanche, je ne suis pas certain que lui ne cherche pas à te voir…

Alec s'assit et dégusta son café, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler.

La peur était de retour dans sa voix et, une fois de plus, Jared se demanda ce que son ami avait pu vivre pour éprouver une telle terreur, pour que ses souvenirs restent ainsi bloqués dans une partie inaccessible de sa mémoire.

-D'accord, alors on n'en parle plus. Je dépose Sam à l'école et ensuite on s'occupe des invitations pour samedi.

Reprendre leur routine lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment et il remercia silencieusement Jared de ne pas avoir insisté même s'il savait que la situation n'était pas facile pour lui non plus.

La semaine parut interminable et lorsqu'il rentra chez ce vendredi soir, Peter eut l'impression d'avoir passé les cinq derniers jours à attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Il avait promis de ne pas rendre visite à Neal mais il lui avait été très difficile de se concentrer sur ses dossiers alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, croiser une fois encore ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il sentait que son weekend allait, lui aussi s'éterniser mais il était bien décidé à tenir sa promesse. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir une bière et s'installa sur son canapé. Le courrier de la semaine s'était entassé sur la table basse et, même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'ouvrir toutes ces enveloppes qui ne devaient cacher que des factures mais il saisit la première qui s'offrait à son regard.

Au milieu de la pile, il fut surpris de découvrir une enveloppe carrée, joliment décorée. Il s'agissait d'une invitation et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit le nom du club sur la carte. Il était convié à un diner concert le lendemain soir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder quels étaient les musiciens conviés. La seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'il allait le voir.

Finalement, son weekend allait peut être s'avérer plus intéressant que sa semaine. Il savait que l'invitation ne venait de Neal mais de Jared et il était conscient que la soirée ne serait sans doute pas la grande soirée de retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginée. Mais peut-être, aurait-il l'occasion de lui parler, de le voir ?

Mozzie l'avait harcelé de coups de téléphone après qu'il lui eut annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé Neal. Il lu avait longuement expliqué la situation mais le petit homme avait eu besoin de précisions et de détails que Peter était incapable de lui donner. Il avait mené son enquête sur Jared et il avait été rassuré de voir que cet homme jouissait d'une excellente réputation et que, malgré un passé un peu trouble, il était parvenu à se faire une place dans le monde assez fermé des clubs de la ville.

Peter avait dû se montrer persuasif pour convaincre Mozzie de ne pas débarquer dans ce club et de ne pas essayer de parler à leur ami. Il soupçonnait tout de même Mozzie de s'être approché suffisamment des deux hommes pour avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de Neal.

Le lendemain soir, Peter était au rendez-vous devant le club et déjà, il pouvait entendre les notes provenant d'une contrebasse mêlées à la légèreté d'un violon. Il jeta un œil à son invitation… Avishai Cohen. Il ne connaissait pas cet artiste mais sa musique mêlant jazz et musique orientale, lui fit oublier l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il était dans ce lieu. Il prit au bar et savoura encore quelques minutes l'atmosphère si particulière de ce lieu, l'ambiance créée par ces mélodies.

Il finit par revenir à la réalité quand Jared s'avança vers lui.

-Ravi que vous ayez pu venir.

-Neal est ici ?

Jared lu montra un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart où il vit une silhouette debout, calée contre le mur.

-Je l'ai rarement vu aussi immobile…

Jared eut un léger rire.

-Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, en effet. Mais la musique peut avoir cet effet-là sur beaucoup de monde.

Peter ne put qu'approuver.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-D'une manière générale ou depuis votre rencontre ?

-Mon but n'était pas de le déstabiliser mais quand je l'ai vu dans ce parc, après trois ans de recherches infructueuses…

L'émotion était perceptible dans la voix de Peter. Jared s'assit en face de lui.

-Je lui ai parlé mais il ne souhaite pas en savoir plus sur son passé.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir invité ?

-Pour vous faire découvrir un de mes artistes favoris…

Peter faillit répondre vertement mais le sourire de l'homme face à lui le rassura.

-Alec ne se sent pas prêt mais je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir. Je vous demande juste de ne pas brusquer les choses.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il était arrivé ici, il y a deux ans. Vous a-t-il parlé de ce qui s'était passé avant ?

-Agent Burke, Alec n'a aucun souvenir datant d'avant ce jour… En tout cas, rien de précis…Quand il s'est présenté, il m'a donné son prénom mais j'ai bien vu qu'il venait de l'inventer.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il avait eu le temps, durant cette semaine, d'envisager de nombreux scénario. Celui-ci en faisait partie mais c'était aussi celui qu'il craignait le plus. Quand Jones lui avait parlé de la cicatrice sur sa tête, il avait pensé à un accident, à une agression…Mais Neal, lui-même, était incapable de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

-Rien d'autre ne lui est revenu depuis ?

-Non…à part votre nom…Mais pas consciemment. Quand je lui ai parlé de notre conversation et que je lui ai dit que j'avais reconnu votre nom pour le lui avoir entendu prononcer dans son sommeil, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Peter regarda attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait du mal à le cerner, à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Alec a confiance en vous. En tout cas, une partie de sa mémoire.

-Je ne comprends pas. Vous venez de me dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas de mon nom…

-En effet…Alec fait très souvent des cauchemars et la plupart du temps, il se réveille en sursaut et il lui faut de longues minutes avant de se calmer. Les seules fois où il parvient à surmonter sa peur et à se rendormir facilement c'est quand il prononce votre nom. Comme si, votre présence, même inconsciente, le rassurait.

Peter prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ces quelques mots en disaient long sur la nature de la relation qu'avaient noué Alec et Jared. L'homme avait su comprendre son ami sans rien connaître de lui, seulement en observant son comportement et en apprenant à lire les signes et à déchiffrer les silences.

La musique s'arrêta et les applaudissements de la salle couvrirent soudain les mots que Peter s'apprêtait à dire.

Quand il se retourna vers l'endroit où Neal se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, Peter fut surpris de ne plus le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Agent Burke ?

-Peter… Je crois que, vu la tâche qui nous attend, nous pouvons oublier les formalités.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Jared regarda par dessus son épaule et, voyant Alec s'avancer vers lui, il se retourna vers Peter.

-Rappelez-vous…en douceur…

Peter acquiesça mais il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre. Quand le regard de Neal se posa sur lui, il le vit hésiter mais sa curiosité prit finalement le dessus et il s'approcha.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se tourna vers Jared.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu invité ?

Peter s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était juste venu pour le concert mais Jared le devança.

-Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée que vous parliez un peu.

-Et moi je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas…

-Neal, ce n'est pas sa faute…

-Ne m'appelez pas Neal…

Peter essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception face à l'agressivité dont son ami faisait preuve.

-D'accord…Jared veut seulement essayer de t'aider, de nous aider…

-C'est gentil de prendre sa défense mais c'est un grand garçon…

Jared se mit à rire.

-En effet, Peter c'est inutile de vouloir prendre ma défense…

-Peter… ? Puisque vous êtes aussi proches, je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement.

Sur ces mots, Neal s'éloigna et quand Peter essaya de se lever pour le rattraper, Jared le retint.

-Vous venez déjà de réaliser un exploit, Peter. Vous avez réussi à le mettre en colère. En deux ans, je l'ai vu apeuré, abattu mais jamais en colère.

-J'ai souvent provoqué ce sentiment chez lui.

A nouveau, Jared sourit. Il ne semblait pas inquiet que son ami soit parti en colère.

-Où est-il parti ?

-Il est sûrement allé faire un tour.

Peter vit ses vieilles craintes ressurgir. Comme à chaque fois que Neal échappait à sa surveillance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Le pire était déjà arrivé une fois et il n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise.

-Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir où il est… ? Juste pour être sûr que tout va bien.

-Vous êtes un homme bien, Agent Burke. Alec a besoin de se calmer. N'ayez crainte il ne va pas s'enfuir. Il n'a probablement pas quitté le club.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Jared parut soudain très sérieux et son regard se voilà de tristesse.

-C'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai provoqué cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais le traumatisme est bien réel. Il sort très rarement seul. Ce n'est pas vraiment une phobie mais il craint de se retrouver face à des inconnus et il évite au maximum de sortir.

Peter avait du mal à le croire. Neal n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la foule. Au contraire, il aimait sentir vibrer la ville et son agitation autour de lui. Peter se posait la même question que Jared…Que s'était –il passé pour altérer à ce point la personnalité de son ami.

-Ça pourrait expliquer pour quelle raison il ne veut pas se souvenir.

-J'y ai pensé aussi. Vous avez vu sa réaction quand vous vous êtes avancé vers lui dans le parc ? Ce n'était pas la première fois et c'est pour ça que je me suis placé entre vous.

-Vous pensez qu'il craignait que je l'agresse…

-Difficile à dire mais je pense que, dans ces moments-là, il ne fait que réagir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il lui arrive d'avoir du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

-Raison de plus pour aller voir s'il va bien.

Jared se leva et fit signe à Peter de le suivre.

-Je pense savoir où il est allé.

Les deux hommes descendirent quelques marches, traversèrent un long couloir avant de remonter vers un appartement. Jared le guida vers le salon où une jeune fille lisait assise sur un canapé.

-Peter je vous présente Abby, notre super nounou. Il est dans la chambre ?

-Oui, il avait l'air en colère. Il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé comment était le concert.

Jared se contenta de hocher la tête. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Alec dans cet état, lui, qui, devant leurs invités, semblait toujours de bonne humeur. Peter le suivit et ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité, Peter distingua un petit lit sur lequel était étendue la silhouette d'un enfant.

Au bas du lit, il finit par voir ce que Jared lui montrait du doigt. Neal s'était endormi, allongé sur le sol, sa main droite tenant celle du petit garçon. Peter serait bien resté quelques minutes de plus à regarder ce tableau attendrissant mais Jared tira à nouveau la porte et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

-Quand il ne se sent pas bien, je le retrouve souvent allongé auprès de Sam.

Peter ne trouvait rien à répondre. En deux ans, la vie de Neal avait changé du tout au tout et Peter comprenait son appréhension face au risque de perdre cet équilibre en revenant sur un passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Peter refusa le verre que Jared lui offrit et il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir et de comprendre.

Avait-il le droit de bouleverser non seulement la vie de Neal mais aussi celle de Jared et de son fils ? Qu'avait-il à offrir à Neal en contrepartie ? La vérité…Evidement, le jeune homme devait se souvenir de qui il était. Personne ne pouvait construire sa vie en mettant trente ans de côté comme si, durant cette période, rien ne s'était passé. Neal aimerait certainement avoir des nouvelles de ses amis mais que se passerait-il quand le bureau aurait vent de son retour ? Que feraient-ils de lui sachant que, pour eux, il s'était enfui trois ans plus tôt ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps. Lundi matin, alors que Peter relisait le dossier sur lequel il travaillait quand un brouhaha inhabituel le détourna de sa lecture. Quand il leva les yeux de son bureau, il vit Neal debout au milieu de la salle commune, à peu près à l'endroit où se tenait son bureau quand il travaillait avec eux. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. Jones fut plus rapide que lui et il dispersa l'attroupement qui s'était déjà formé autour de Neal.

Peter descendit les marches et rejoignit le jeune homme.

-Neal, que se passe-t-il ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler…

Voyant que son ami était trop choqué pour lui parler, il le guida jusqu'à son bureau, suivi de près par Jones. Quand il referma la porte de son bureau, Peter usa de son autorité naturelle pour envoyer un regard significatif en direction de tous ces collègues pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps de retourner au travail.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Neal qui était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

-Neal, assieds-toi.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Neal…

Au moins, il avait retrouvé la parole.

-D'accord…Que se passe-t-il ?

Neal regardait autour de lui comme s'il était en train de se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir. Il finit par s'asseoir mais il ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je…enfin…ce matin…Sam devait aller à l'école…

Peter commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant l'agitation de son ami.

-Jared n'est pas rentré…Et quand j'ai appelé l'école…

Neal était à bout de souffle. Il parvenait difficilement à trouver ses mots.

-Ils ne les ont pas vu…Ils ne sont jamais arrivés à l'école….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Neal était bien là, assis en face de lui dans ce bureau, le dévisageant comme s'il essayait de se remémorer un souvenir lointain. Peter l'avait écouté, il avait envoyé deux agents vérifier à l'école et sur le trajet si quelqu'un avait vu quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux dans ce bureau depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et Neal s'était contenté de lui expliquer les faits. Il le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'appeler « Neal » mais, hormis ces quelques mots, le jeune homme refusait d'en dire plus.

Il se murait dans un silence douloureux que seul venait perturber le bruit de sa chaussure droite tapant nerveusement le pied de la chaise. Peter avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce silence mais il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Neal finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre…

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pas la peine…

Neal ne s'était même pas retourné et il avait déjà ouvert la porte quand Peter posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Le jeune homme eut un violent mouvement de recul, ferma les yeux et posa la paume de sa main droite à l'endroit où la longue cicatrice parcourait son crâne.

-Tout va bien, Neal.

-Non tout ne va pas bien…

La colère était perceptible et, une nouvelle fois, Peter se dit qu'il était doué pour faire sortir son ami de ses gonds. Jared avait eu l'air de penser que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais, après trois ans d'absence, Peter aurait aimé provoquer d'autres sentiments chez son ami.

-Jared et Sam ont disparu et vous me demandez de rester ici à attendre. Je ne sais pas qui est ce « Neal » et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici.

Peter essaya de garder son calme et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

-Peut-être parce que tu sais, au fond de toi, que tu es ici chez toi et que tes amis pourront t'aider.

Les yeux de Neal posés sur lui, le firent frissonner. Il semblait complètement perdu et mort d'inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous persistez à me dire que je suis votre ami mais je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de vous, ni de cet endroit.

-Pourtant tu es venu jusqu'ici.

Neal sembla réfléchir, cherchant une explication à sa démarche.

-En fait, j'ai marché et je suis arrivé ici sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. C'est assez difficile à expliquer mais, quand je me suis rendu compte que Sam et Jared avaient disparu, tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir…

Peter resta silencieux, laissant au jeune homme le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il sentait que ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'aux bureaux du FBI, était bien plus qu'un simple hasard.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais j'ai la certitude qu'ils ont été enlevés…Que quelqu'un leur veut du mal et que c'est à cause de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Aucune idée.

La réponse avait été bien trop rapide pour être totalement honnête. Peter s'avança vers son ami tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Neal quand il s'approchait de lui.

-Je pense, au contraire, que tu as une petite idée de ce qui a pu se passer.

Neal baissa la tête. C'était le moment pour lui de décider s'il voulait faire confiance à cet homme. Il savait que Peter ne le retiendrait pas s'il décidait de partir. Mais que ferait-il ensuite ? Comment pourrait-il retrouver Sam et Jared ? Une peur sans nom le saisissait quand il pensait à ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

Il ne pourrait rien faire seul. Il retourna s'asseoir devant le bureau de Peter et il attendit que celui-ci reprenne sa place en face de lui. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à parler.

-Mon plus lointain souvenir remonte à deux ans quand je me suis retrouvé allongé dans une ruelle. Il faisait nuit noire et j'ai frigorifié. J'ai déambulé dans le quartier toute la nuit pour essayer de me réchauffer. Au petit matin, j'ai poussé la porte du club et je suis tombé sur Jared… La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Et durant les deux dernières années, aucun souvenir n'est remonté à la surface ?

-Rien de précis…

-Et tes cauchemars ?

Neal parvint à sourire malgré la tension. Il savait que Jared et Peter avaient pris le temps de parler et, si Jared avait décidé de partager cette information, c'est qu'il avait confiance en cet homme.

-Ces rêves sont très étranges et je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient nous aider à les retrouver.

Peter décida d'ignorer l'agressivité qu'il décela dans cette remarque.

-Tu as dit que tu pensais qu'ils avaient été enlevés par ta faute…Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais peut-être rien de mon passé mais on ne se retrouve pas avec ce genre de cicatrice sans raison…

-Tu as pu avoir un accident…

-Non…J'ai le sentiment que j'ai côtoyé de trop près des personnes peu recommandables et qu'elles se sont chargées de me faire comprendre que ma présence n'était plus souhaitable.

Comment le jeune homme en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Peter avait du mal à comprendre comment, sans aucun souvenir, il était parvenu à cerner aussi nettement la situation. Il ne voulait pas croire que Neal jouait la comédie. Il était d'ailleurs évident qu'il essayait désespérément de maitriser ses peurs. Mais il commençait à penser qu'il se rappelait probablement certaines choses.

A cet instant, Jones entra dans le bureau. Son arrivée mit Neal visiblement mal à l'aise et Peter le vit s'agiter sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, il finisse par se lever et aller se placer du côté de la large fenêtre.

-Tout va bien, Neal. Jones est un ami.

-Un ami qui vient discrètement prendre un café pour nous espionner.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien Neal, mon ami…Celui que nous cherchons depuis trois ans.

Neal fut surpris d'entendre autant d'émotion dans la voix de l'agent qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il aurait été si facile de leur faire confiance, de les laisser prendre le contrôle mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Peter reporta son attention sur son collègue.

-Les deux agents envoyés sur place ont trouvé un témoin. Un homme qui dit qu'il a vu un homme et un petit garçon monter à l'arrière d'une grosse berline noire. Il n'a pas pu donner plus de précisions. Il y avait un homme avec eux et il n'a pas pu voir le conducteur.

-Il y avait donc deux hommes…Autre chose ?

-Non, rien. Il a précisé que le petit garçon ne paraissait pas affolé, ni inquiet…

Neal se retourna vers la fenêtre. Evidemment, Sam n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter tant qu'il était avec son père. Jared avait dû trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

-Qui sont ces hommes ?

La voix de Neal surprit les deux agents. Le jeune homme contemplait toujours la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Peter s'approcha de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, lui promettre que tout allait bien se terminer et qu'il retrouverait sa vie paisible auprès de Jared et de Sam.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des ravisseurs et tant que Neal ne retrouverait pas certains de ses souvenirs, ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse. A moins que les responsables de cet enlèvement ne les contactent, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait, ni pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi.

Tout comme Neal, Peter était persuadé que cela avait un lien avec son enlèvement, trois ans plus tôt. Mais de nombreuses questions restaient en suspens. Pourquoi avoir enlevé Jared et Sam ? Pourquoi avoir attendu trois ans ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons enquêté pendant trois ans pour essayer de comprendre ce qui t'était arrivé et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Ces hommes ont réussi à brouiller les pistes et, s'il s'agit des mêmes personnes qui les ont enlevé…

Peter ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Comment dire à son ami qu'ils étaient impuissants tant que les ravisseurs ne se manifesteraient pas ? Comment lui dire qu'ils devaient attendre un signe pour pouvoir avancer ?

Neal avait bien compris le sens de ces mots et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui précise les risques que couraient les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il devait prendre une décision et, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, Peter avait raison, il devait redevenir Neal pour pouvoir comprendre. Quand il se tourna vers Peter, il essaya de garder son sang froid mais une peur incontrôlable commençait déjà à s'emparer de lui.

-Vous devez avoir un dossier sur moi ?

-En effet…

-Je peux le voir ?

Peter fut étonné par la demande… Soulagé que son ami veuille bien essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs mais aussi inquiet de le voir plonger dans ses cauchemars. Il n'était pas certain qu'une méthode aussi violente soit la bonne solution.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose…On pourrait peut-être en parler au psychologue du service.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre des gants.

Neal n'avait pas tort mais Peter hésitait encore. Jones attendait leur décision mais il se gardait bien de se mêler de cette conversation.

-D'accord mais hors de question que tu fasses ça seul…

Neal hocha la tête et Jones partit à la recherche du dossier qu'ils avaient archivé… Le dossier Neal Caffrey…Il revint dans le bureau et posa l'épais dossier devant Peter. Neal vint s'asseoir sur la chaise, attendant que Peter lui remette ces quelques feuilles qui résumaient sa vie…Cette vie qu'il avait oubliée.

-Dans ce dossier il y a tous les renseignements qu'on a pu récolter sur Neal Caffrey avant ton arrestation.

Neal grimaça en entendant ces mots. Il s'était douté qu'il ne connaissait pas Peter parce qu'il était un agent du FBI. Il avait eu l'occasion de comprendre qu'il avait certains talents peu communs. Comme le jour où Jared avait oublié la combinaison du coffre dans lequel il enfermait, chaque soir, la recette du club. Neal n'avait eu aucun mal à l'ouvrir sous les yeux incrédules de son ami. Il avait été incapable de lui expliquer où il avait appris à faire ça mais il savait qu'il était capable, avec le bon matériel, de venir à bout de n'importe quel système de sécurité.

-Nous ne savons pas tout et, même après avoir travaillé des années à tes côtés, il y a des choses que je ne sais pas sur toi…

Peter n'eut pas le temps de continuer car le téléphone de Neal sonna. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le numéro mais il eut le pressentiment qu'il devait absolument répondre. Un long silence l'accueillit quand il se décida à décrocher.

-Allo…

Toujours pas de réponse…Puis une petite voix…

-Alec…

-Sam… C'est toi, mon bonhomme ? Où es-tu ?

-Je sais pas…

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer au bout du fil. Peter se leva et fit signe à Jones qui comprit qu'il devait essayer de localiser l'appel.

-Ne pleure pas, mon Ange. Je vais venir te chercher mais il faut que tu me dises où tu es…Où est ton papa ?

-Pas là…

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui…

Neal tournait en rond dans le bureau. Il se sentait impuissant. Savoir Sam tout seul quelque part dans cette ville lui était insupportable. Il avait à peine quatre ans et, même s'il était plutôt débrouillard, Neal ne parvenait pas à imaginer la peur qu'il devait ressentir.

Jones parvint à localiser une zone peu précise de l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel… Insuffisant pour retrouver Sam mais suffisant pour se mettre en route. Peter ouvrit la marche et Neal, toujours en ligne avec Sam, le suivait de près. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la direction du nord e la ville. Jones restait en ligne pour leur préciser la direction à prendre.

-Tu es un garçon courageux…Essaie de me dire ce que tu vois…

Le petit garçon avait eu du mal à se calmer mais Peter avait été étonné de l'entendre trouver les mots justes pour rassurer Sam et, petit à petit, il avait pu commencer à lui poser des questions.

-Est-ce que tu reconnais quelque chose ?

-Un magasin…

-D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose écrit dessus ?

-Je sais pas lire…

-Je sais Sam mais tu connais le nom des lettres…

Le petit garçon garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

-J'arrive pas à voir…C'est de l'autre côté de la rue…Je peux aller voir…

-Non, Sam. Reste où tu es… C'est pas grave. On va trouver autre chose. Est-ce qu'on est déjà aller dans ce quartier ?

-Oui…Une fois on était allé au cinéma…

Peter était étonné par la clarté des propos de ce petit garçon. Pour son âge, il parvenait parfaitement à se faire comprendre et, compte tenu de la situation, il faisait preuve d'un incroyable sang froid.

-D'accord…Surtout tu ne bouges pas.

-Où est mon papa ?

Neal serra les dents. Il détestait entendre Sam avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-On va le retrouver. Je te le promets…

Neal se tourna vers Peter et lui indiqua qu'il fallait tourner à droite. Il se souvenait d'une sortir au cinéma après laquelle ils avaient fait, tous les trois, une ballade à la recherche d'un marchand de glace qu'ils avaient fini par trouver.

-Tu te rappelles où on avait mangé une glace après le cinéma ? Est-ce que ce tu vois cet endroit ?

Sam pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et, en se tournant, Peter vit une larme briller au coin de l'œil de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mon ange. On est sur le chemin pour venir te chercher. On sera bientôt là.

Arrivés dans le quartier où Neal pensait que Sam se trouvait, Peter ralentit, observant attentivement de chaque côté de la rue. Neal le vit en premier et Peter eut à peine le temps d'arrêter le véhicule que Neal descendait déjà de la voiture et s'élançait à sa rencontre. Peter les rejoignit alors que le petit garçon se blottissait dans les bras de Neal et laissait exploser son chagrin et la peur qu'il avait ressenti de se retrouver seul.

-Tout va bien…Laisse-moi te regarder…

Neal inspecta le petit garçon de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Peter leur laissa le temps de se retrouver avant de s'approcher. Il aurait des questions à poser à Sam mais il savait que Neal ne le laisserait pas faire pour le moment. L'agent regardait autour de lui pour essayer de voir si quelqu'un les surveillait mais il ne repéra rien d'étrange hormis tous ces passants qui n'avaient pas trouvé étrange de voir ce petit garçon seul et en pleurs.

-Neal, on devrait retourner au bureau.

Sam leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles Neal ?

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, Sam ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Neal se leva en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Sam je te présente Peter…Un vieil ami.

Sam sourit poliment à l'homme face à lui mais Peter pouvait voir qu'il hésitait encore à lui faire confiance.

-Si c'est ton ami, pourquoi il connaît pas ton nom ?

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté quand tu m'as demandé qui m'avait fait mal à la tête ?

Sam hocha la tête et jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant vers Peter comme s'il pensait que celui-ci était responsable de cette blessure.

-Peter me connaissait avant…

-Et avant tu t'appelais Neal ?

-Apparemment…

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Neal.

-J'aime bien Neal…

Neal serra ce petit homme dans ses bras et, les larmes aux yeux, il fit signe à Peter qui se dirigea vers la voiture.

Neal et Sam s'installèrent à l'arrière car le petit garçon refusait de quitter ses bras. Peter les observait dans le rétroviseur et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait passé des années aux côtés de Neal et il l'avait vu endosser de nombreux rôles mais il n'avait jamais imaginé le voir un jour dans celui de père. Et pourtant c'était bien le costume qu'il venait de revêtir. Sam s'était réfugié dans ses bras en toute confiance. Neal avait réussi à le rassurer, à sécher ses larmes. Tout ce qu'un père ferait pour son fils.

L'image de son ami jouant au ballon avec le petit garçon lui revint en mémoire. Neal avait changé et, pas uniquement à cause de son enlèvement ou de sa perte de mémoire. Sam et Jared avaient bouleversé sa vie et Peter aurait voulu lui permettre de conserver ce nouvel équilibre. Ils arrivèrent aux bureaux du FBI. Neal tenait toujours Sam contre lui et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Peter les guida vers son bureau où ils seraient plus tranquilles. Neal déposa Sam sur le petit canapé mais le petit garçon s'agrippa à son bras refusant de le laisser s'éloigner.

-On va chercher mon papa ?

Neal s'assit à côté de Sam.

-Il va falloir que tu nous aides un peu. Tu veux bien essayer de répondre aux questions de Peter.

Sam semblait hésiter et, quand Peter s'approcha, il se blottit contre Neal.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Peter est un agent du FBI. Il a l'habitude de mener des enquêtes et il va nous aider à retrouver ton papa.

Sam finit par se laisser convaincre et Peter prit une chaise pour la placer devant le canapé.

-Sam, il va falloir que tu essaies de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin quand ton papa t'a amené à l'école.

-On était en retard mais papa avait oublié mon goûter… Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave mais il voulait passer par la boulangerie…On a acheté un croissant…Enfin papa en acheté un autre pour toi…

Neal sourit. Jared avait toujours eu ce genre d'attention. Il lui faisait souvent de petits cadeaux, des petites choses mais Neal était toujours très ému en réalisant que Jared pensait si souvent à lui. Peter eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Neal d'avoir construit une nouvelle vie, loin de lui, surtout dans ces circonstances. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie qu'il avait déjà éprouvée dans le parc.

La complicité de Neal et Sam était évidente et la douceur avec laquelle Neal lui parlait reflétait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le petit garçon.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-On est reparti vers l'école mais un homme a parlé à papa et il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on suive le monsieur…

Peter se pencha vers le garçon qui commençait à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas s'écarter.

-A quoi il ressemblait ?

-Il était grand, les cheveux noirs. Il avait un chapeau…un peu comme le tien…

Peter regarda Neal. Alors même avec une mémoire défaillante, son ami avait gardé l'habitude de porter un chapeau. La description pouvait correspondre à n'importe qui mais c'était déjà un début.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, comme Neal le faisait souvent.

-C'est bizarre…Il a parlé de Neal lui aussi…

Evidemment, cela confirmait ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Les hommes qui avaient enlevé Jared étaient les mêmes que ceux qui avaient kidnappés Neal.

-Sam, il faut que je parle avec Peter. Tu restes là…Je ne suis pas loin…

Le petit garçon hocha la tête mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il ne les quitta pas des yeux.

-Neal, ces hommes sont les mêmes que ce sont qui t'ont enlevé. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses mais…

Peter pointa un doigt vers la tempe de Neal.

-…Les réponses sont là. Et il va nous falloir creuser dans ta mémoire pour retrouver Jared.

Neal revint vers Sam et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand ils t'ont laissé dans la rue ?

-Ils m'ont donné le téléphone et ils m'ont dit de descendre de la voiture… Je voulais pas…

Sam s'était remis à pleurer en pensant au moment où il avait été séparé de son père. Neal le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

Peter fut un peu surpris lorsque Neal se mit à chanter. Jones lui avait parlé de ce moment dans le club où il l'avait entendu fredonner. Sam avait fermé les yeux et il se laissait bercer par la voix mélodieuse de Neal. Peter eut du mal à retenir ses larmes en voyant ce tableau touchant. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à réunir le père et le fils.

Peter sortit du bureau et rejoignit Jones qui travaillait toujours sur le téléphone qui avait été donné à Sam.

-Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose ?

-Rien. Ils n'ont rien laissé au hasard. Le petit a pu vous apprendre quelque chose.

-Ils en ont après Neal.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

Les deux agents restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone que Jones tenait encore en mains, se mit à sonner.

Peter le saisit et monta les marches qui menaient à son bureau quatre à quatre. Une fois entré, il vit que Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de Neal. Il hésita mais il finit par lui tendre le téléphone. Neal décrocha, gardant les yeux fixés sur Peter.

-Mon cher Neal…Quel plaisir de te retrouver…Tu nous as manqué…Je vois que tu as retrouvé le petit…Un sacré gamin…

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis blessé que tu ne reconnaisses pas ton vieil ami. On a passé de bons moments ensembles.

-Je pense que l'un de ces moments à effacer tous les autres.

L'homme au bout du fil se mit à rire et ce rire lui glaça le sang. Il comprit qu'il connaissait cet homme sans parvenir à lui donner un nom ou un visage.

-Où est Jared ?

-Tu veux parler de ton petit copain… ? Il est toujours avec nous.

-Que voulez-vous ?

Encore une fois ce rire résonna dans l'appareil. Peter s'était approché pour entendre la conversation et Neal vit son visage se transformer en entendant ce rire.

-Toi… C'est toi que je veux… Je te propose un échange…Je t'envoie l'adresse…

Neal n'eut pas le temps de répondre…

-Et salue l'Agent Burke pour moi…

L'homme avait raccroché avant que Neal puisse lui demander à parler avec Jared. Il n'était même pas sûr que son ami soit bien entre ses mains. Il connaissait ce rire, il devait connaître cet homme mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que, malgré sa peur, il ferait ce que l'homme lui demandait. Il irait au point de rencontre. Il prendrait sa place…

-Neal, est-ce que tu l'as reconnu ?

-Non…Je ne le connais mais je ne me rappelle pas…

Peter sortit du bureau pour rejoindre Jones et lui faire part de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Neal ne l'a pas reconnu.

-Mais toi oui… ?

Jones connaissait bien son ami et il voyait bien que quelque chose le contrariait.

-Oui, en effet…

-Peter, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais ce rire…Je pense qu'il s'agit de Keller…

Jones accusa le coup et il comprit la réaction de Peter. L'homme avait enlevé Elisabeth, il avait été impliqué dans de multiples affaires et il n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser des personnes pouvant le gêner. Si Jared était retenu par cet homme, il était sérieusement en danger.

-Que veut-il ?

-Neal. Il va lui transmettre une adresse où il devra se rendre.

Les deux agents virent Neal s'avancer vers eux. Il leur tendit le téléphone.

-Il t'a envoyé l'adresse ?

-Non, il n'utilisera probablement pas ce téléphone. Il sait que tu es là. Il ne veut pas se retrouver avec la moitié du FBI sur le dos.

-Quand il te contactera…

Neal leva la main pour stopper la conversation.

-Je vais rentrer avec Sam. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Peter aurait dû s'en douter. Neal, comme à son habitude allait essayer de gérer la situation à sa manière, seul.

-Neal, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je viens de te le dire…Rentrer à la maison avec Sam.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Peter, je ne sais pas si tu avais l'habitude de diriger la vie de Neal Caffrey mais je ne suis plus cet homme. Jared a été enlevé et il est hors de question qu'il paye pour des erreurs que j'ai commise.

Peter s'avança vers son ami pour essayer de donner plus de poids à ses mots.

-Tu ne pourras pas gérer ça tout seul. Qui va s'occuper de Sam si tu pars ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va libérer Jared quand tu te seras rendu ?

-Peter, Sam et Jared n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour le sortir de là et rendre à Sam son papa.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Alors, à moins que tu me passes les menottes, je vais aller chercher Sam et rentrer chez nous.

Jones vit Peter hésiter. Il était maintenant certain que Neal n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant son enlèvement sinon il n'aurait jamais évoqué la possibilité que Peter l'arrête. L'agent aurait été en droit de le faire.

Neal tourna les talons et monta chercher le petit garçon qui dormait toujours, allongé sur le canapé. Les événements des dernières heures l'avaient épuisés et Neal ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il le prit dans ses bras et redescendit les marches vers Peter et Jones qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Peter s'avança vers lui et il vit que, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, ne le ferait changer d'avis. Comme n'importe quel parent l'aurait fait, il allait tout faire pour protéger sa famille. Peu importe le prix à payer pour lui-même. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'un ami pourrait faire. Il suivit Neal jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Je vais vous ramener.

Peter fut soulagé de ne pas se voir opposer un refus.

Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au parking et Peter pouvait voir que Neal avait du mal à avancer avec le petit garçon dans les bras.

-Neal, laisse-moi le porter jusqu'à la voiture.

-Ça va.

-Neal, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enlever.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui lui avait si naturellement accordé sa confiance. Cette confiance qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trahie en faisant entrer cet homme dans leur vie.

Pour la première fois depuis le depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la disparition de sa famille, Neal laissa couler ses larmes.

-C'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive. Je dois veiller sur lui.

Peter s'approcha et souleva délicatement le petit corps endormi.

-Je sais Neal mais rien ne dit que tu dois le faire seul.

Peter déposa Sam dans la voiture avant de se retourner vers Neal.

-Qui va veiller sur lui si tu pars à la recherche de Jared ? Et si ils vous gardent tous les deux ?

-Peter, je ne peux pas le laisser… Je…

Peter s'approcha et posa une main sur cette joue, humide de larmes.

-Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi et je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner. Je veux juste que tu me laisses t'aider.

A ce moment, le temps s'arrêta et Peter plongea son regard dans celui de Neal. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de celles du jeune homme et Peter l'embrassa avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il était en train de faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

En s'écartant, Peter eut peur de voir la réaction de Neal. Il s'était laissé porter par le moment, par ses sentiments mais il savait que son attitude était déplacée. Neal venait de lui dire à quel point il tenait à Jared, à la vie qu'ils partageaient depuis deux ans. Sam était endormi dans la voiture juste derrière eux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui parler de ses sentiments et encore moins de l'embrasser, comme ça, au milieu du parking.

Les yeux de Neal fixés sur lui ne semblaient pas lui faire de reproche. En revanche, Peter pouvait y voir toutes les questions que ce baiser avait fait naitre dans son esprit.

-Est-ce que nous… ? Enfin, je veux dire…avant… ?

Peter mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la question.

-Non, nous étions amis, collègues mais rien de plus.

Le jeune homme parut soulagé, comme s'il avait craint d'avoir oublié une relation qui paraissait importante pour Peter.

Neal fit le tour de la voiture et vint prendre place côté passager sans ajouter un mot. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé mais il n'avait pas, non plus, partagé ce baiser ni montré une quelconque attirance pour lui. Peter, en s'asseyant derrière le volant, se répétait qu'il avait été idiot et que, jamais, il n'aurait dû faire ça. Neal était à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme avait été enlevé par un homme qui l'avait probablement kidnappé trois ans auparavant.

Peter arrêta sa voiture en face du club. L'appartement que partageaient les deux hommes se trouvait à quelques pas de l'entrée du club. Neal descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour soulever délicatement Sam qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sans un regard pour Peter, il traversa la rue avec l'enfant dans les bras. Peter était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser seul et il lui emboitant le pas.

Neal se tourna vers Peter alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, fermée à clé.

-La clé est dans ma poche droite.

Peter récupéra les clés et ouvrit la porte. Une nouvelle fois, Neal ne prit pas la peine de lui parler ou lui dire d'entrer. Il alla déposer le petit garçon dans son lit et revint au salon après s'être assuré que Sam était bien installé.

-Toujours là ?

Peter ne savait pas quoi répondre. Neal n'était pas agressif mais Peter sentait bien que sa présence n'était pas vraiment souhaitée. Mais il ne partirait pas avant d'être sûr que Neal ne s'apprêtait pas à faire une grosse bêtise.

-Oui et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul.

-Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question.

-Je pensais avoir été clair. Je ne laisserai pas cet homme faire du mal à ma famille. Il n'a pas hésité à enlevé, en plein jour, un homme et un enfant. Que va-t-il faire si je n'obéis pas ? Je le laisserais pas faire du mal à Jared.

Peter pouvait voir l'émotion dans le regard que Neal posa sur lui. Il avait tenu bon pour Sam, pour ne pas effrayer le petit garçon mais, maintenant, Peter sentait qu'il accusait vraiment le coup et qu'il commençait à envisager que toute cette histoire puisse mal tourner. Peter allait devoir le convaincre de le laisser l'aider. Il devait trouver les mots justes pour qu'il lui permette de rester près de lui. Il pourrait officiellement le contraindre à collaborer avec le FBI mais cela voudrait dire, le menacer de l'arrêter et il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il parviendrait à le convaincre.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas reconnu l'homme qui t'a appelé ?

-Non, je te l'ai dit. Je sais que je le connais…Je ne pouvais pas avoir oublié ce rire. Mais je ne pourrais pas le reconnaître, ni te donner son nom.

-Matthew Keller…

-Quoi ?

-C'est son nom…Keller…

-Comment tu sais ?

Peter prit place sur le canapé. Il redoutait ce moment et il devait bien peser les mots qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser.

-Keller et toi, vous avez travaillé ensemble sur certains coups. Une de ces affaires a mal tourné et, après, tu n'as plus jamais collaboré avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il a développé une certaine rancœur envers toi…

-Rancœur…c'est le mot…Il a enlevé un petit garçon de 4 ans juste pour me faire peur.

-Raison de plus pour être prudent et laisser le FBI te venir en aide.

-Peter, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir…

Peter se leva. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et avoir l'occasion de ne pas refaire cette bêtise. Comment avait-il pu embrasser Neal ? Il savait qu'il avait besoin de gagner sa confiance et il était seulement parvenu à renforcer ce sentiment d'insécurité que Neal devait ressentir.

-Tu dois penser à Sam.

-Ne joue pas à ça, Peter. Je pense à Sam, je ne pense même qu'à ça. Je ne pense qu'à la manière dont je peux lui rendre son père.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Cet homme te connaît et, crois-moi, il est dangereux.

A ce moment le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. Neal se dirigea vers l'appareil et Peter le suivit et appuya sur le bouton du haut parleur sous le regard furieux de Neal. Mais il fut soulagé que son ami ne ré appuie pas sur ce bouton.

-Bonsoir, Neal…

-Je veux parler à Jared.

Le même rire cynique lui répondit et Neal serra plus fort le combiné dans sa main droite.

-Il ne peut pas te répondre pour le moment.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

-Je ne vous connais pas.

Un long silence succéda à cette affirmation.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien.

-Non, en effet. Mon plus vieux souvenir date de deux ans…

-C'est intéressant.

-Je suis ravi que vous trouviez ça intéressant mais nous perdons du temps. Je veux parler à Jared et ensuite vous me direz où je dois me rendre pour qu'on règle cette histoire.

A nouveau un long silence se fit au bout du fil et Peter commençait à croire que Keller allait finir par raccrocher. Mais une autre voix retentit dans l'appareil.

-Alec…

-Jared, comment vas-tu ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal.

-Je vais bien. Tu as retrouvé Sam ?

-Oui, il dort paisiblement dans sa chambre.

-C'est bien…

Le soulagement était perceptible dans la voix de Jared mais Neal, lui, était toujours aussi tendu et l'inquiétude crispait les traits de son visage.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien.

-Mais bien sûr…Ton petit ami a juste essayé de jouer les fortes têtes mais je ne l'ai pas trop amoché…Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Donnez-moi l'adresse…

-Je suis quand même déçu que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi…On a passé des bons moments tous les deux.

Neal ne répondit pas mais Peter pouvait voir qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas laisser voir sa colère.

Après quelques secondes de silence Keller se décida finalement à lui communiquer l'adresse où il devait le rejoindre. L'endroit se situer en pleine ville ce qui pouvait faciliter une surveillance mais qui compliquait les choses s'ils prenaient un véhicule.

Peter commençait déjà à réfléchir au dispositif à mettre en place lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Neal n'avait pas bougé. Il restait debout, le téléphone à la main. Peter s'approcha de lui.

-Neal, ça va aller. On va mettre une équipe sur le coup et on pourra te suivre…

-Il faut que j'y aille seul…Je pourrais peut-être porter un micro ou quelque chose comme ça.

Peter s'apprêtait à répondre que ce serait loin d'être suffisant mais Neal ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Il sait que tu es avec moi. Il aura prévu l'intervention du FBI. Si j'y vais seul, il sera surpris…

-Et s'il décide de te tuer, ce n'est pas un micro qui va te protéger.

-S'il veut vraiment me tuer, rien ne pourra me protéger.

Il n'avait pas tort et Peter sentait que Keller avait mis au point un plan bien plus vicieux que ça. Neal semblait réfléchir et durant ces quelques instants, Peter retrouva l'homme avec qui il avait résolu tant d'affaires.

-Tu as dit que j'avais travaillé avec lui mais que ça avait mal fini ?

-Oui, je ne connais pas tous les détails mais apparemment, vous étiez trois sur le coup et il y a eu un problème. Keller a tué le troisième homme.

-Quel genre de « coup » ?

-Neal, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de ça ?

Le jeune homme se posta face à lui et lui adressa un regard déterminé.

-Peter, tout se bouscule dans ma tête en ce moment. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour sortir Jared de là.

-Je sais, Neal mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu retrouves tes propres souvenirs. Ce que je pourrais te raconter sera forcément qu'une partie de la vérité.

-Si nous avions le temps…Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est cet homme et pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point.

Peter alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais il savait que Keller se chargerait de lui rappeler, à sa manière, leurs souvenirs communs.

-Keller et toi avez une longue histoire commune. Après cet épisode, tu as refusé de travailler avec lui mais il est réapparu dans une des affaires que nous avons traitées. Ça a failli mal tourner.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Peter sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se rappelait encore de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait trouvé la maison vide, la colère en pensant que Neal était responsable.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Keller a enlevé ma femme, Elisabeth. Il a essayé de se servir d'elle comme moyen de pression.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Il pensait que tu étais en possession d'un trésor de guerre nazi.

-Un trésor… ?

-Neal, c'était ça, ton « travail »…

-Chasseur de trésor ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le sourire triste sur le visage de son ami l'arrêta.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher. A chaque fois qu'on allait dans un musée avec Sam, j'étais capable de lui raconter l'histoire de chaque œuvre, de chaque tableau, sculpture…Mais j'aurais aussi capable de lui expliquer comment faire pour faire discrètement sortir ce tableau du musée…ou comment le reproduire parfaitement…

-Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne et c'est pour ça que tu refusais de travailler avec Keller. Il est instable et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Neal resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il faut trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour garder Sam… Peut-être que ta femme… ?

-Nous avons divorcé.

Neal ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment mais l'annonce du divorce de Peter le stupéfia. Il avait le sentiment que leur couple ne pouvait pas en être arrivé là. Ce sentiment fut effacé par un autre, bien plus fort…la culpabilité…

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il aurait voulu croire Peter mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette séparation.

-Diana pourra veiller sur Sam. Son fils Theo a, à peu près le même âge que lui.

Neal hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme mais Sam pourrait difficilement être plus en sécurité qu'avec un agent du FBI.

-Je vais appeler Jones pour qu'il nous apporte le matériel dont nous aurons besoin et ensuite on contactera Mozzie.

Peter s'était levé et marchait de long en marche. Sentant le regard de Neal posé sur lui, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-Qui est Mozzie ?

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il aurait cru que son ami se serait au moins souvenu de Mozzie. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie avec lui et ils avaient partagé des événements forts et parfois douloureux.

-Un ami à toi.

-On a « travaillé » ensemble.

-Oui mais il n'a rien à voir avec Keller…quoi qu'il ne soit pas forcément beaucoup plus stable. Mais, une chose est sûre, Mozzie tient beaucoup à toi et son aide nous sera précieuse.

Neal se sentait un peu dépassé par les événements et il devait admettre qu'il était soulagé par la présence de Peter à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu faire face à cet enlèvement seul. Il se serait sans doute jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir aux conséquences. La seule chose qui lui importait était de ramener Jared.

Il regarda Peter s'activer dans le salon sans pouvoir faire un geste. Il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs et, même si quelques bribes semblaient lui revenir, le principal lui échappait.

Il avait appris pas mal de choses en une seule journée, certaines dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait fait de la prison et avait travaillé sous contrat avec le FBI. En échange de sa collaboration, il avait pu sortir de sa cage. Peter avait été son patron et, visiblement, ils étaient très proches. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi penser de ce baiser, ni de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Plus il côtoyait cet homme puis il se sentait en confiance, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Mais il devait aussi rester prudent. Il y avait bien trop en jeu pour se laisser aller à tout remettre entre les mains d'un seul homme, même si celui-ci disait être son ami.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée des deux hommes que Peter avait contacté. Il reconnut immédiatement l'Agent Jones pour l'avoir déjà vu au club et pour l'avoir croisé lorsqu'il s'était rendu aux bureaux du FBI. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir du petit homme à lunettes qui se jeta littéralement sur lui à peine la porte d'entrée franchie.

-J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir…Tu ne nous refais plus jamais ça…

-C'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix.

Neal sourit. Même s'il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme, il y avait chez lui quelque chose de profondément sympathique et il se sentit de suite rassuré par sa présence. Les deux agents commencèrent à planifier la surveillance et à prévoir un plan de secours lorsque Mozzie l'entraina à l'écart.

-Je sais qu'on peut faire confiance à nos deux amis du FBI mais j'ai préparé un plan de secours…Au cas où… ?

Neal le regarda, intrigué par son attitude. Mais il eut aussi le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de situation.

-On a déjà fait ça ?

-Souvent…On les laisse faire leurs petites salades pendant qu'on s'arrange de notre côté. Et souvent, c'est bien plus efficace.

-Ou dangereux… ?

Mozzie sourit en voyant le regard de connivence que son ami lui adressa.

-Parfois mais ça fait parti du métier.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais, pour le moment, je me fie à ce qu'on a pu me raconter. La plupart de mes souvenirs se sont envolés.

-Il te reste le principal…Ton instinct…

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. J'ai cru comprendre que ce Keller n'est pas un tendre.

Mozzie fit une grimace qui valait tous les mots.

-Peter n'a pas pu m'en dire beaucoup mais ça m'a suffit pour cerner le personnage.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir la première fois où tu as travaillé avec lui mais c'était un gros coup…

-Désolé…

Neal avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée à s'excuser. Mozzie lui exposa son plan de secours et Neal se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir de telles ressources.

Ils furent interrompus quand Sam entra dans le salon. Tous ces inconnus dans sa maison lui firent un peu peur et il vint, naturellement se réfugier dans les bras de Neal.

-Alec, qui sont ces gens ?

-Tu connais déjà Peter…Là c'est l'Agent Jones et celui-là c'est Mozzie. Ce sont des amis qui sont pour m'aider à ramener ton papa à la maison.

-Ils sont gentils, alors ?

-Oui, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Peter s'avança vers le petit garçon.

-Tu vas aussi faire la connaissance de Diana.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Il avait vécu ses premières années seul avec son père et, à l'arrivée d'Alec, il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'adapter. Aujourd'hui, on lui demandait d'accueillir ces personnes comme des amis alors que son papa n'était pas là.

Neal sentit son appréhension et s'agenouilla face à lui pour lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

-Je vais aller chercher ton papa et, pendant ce temps, tu vas rester avec Diana et Théo. Théo est un peu plus petit que toi mais je suis certain qu'il sera très content que tu lui montres tes jouets.

Sam ne paraissait pas convaincu et Peter pouvait presque voir les rouages de son petit cerveau se mettre en marche. Il n'était pas le fils biologique de Neal mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter des ressemblances troublantes. S'il avait eu une photo de Neal à cet âge, il aurait sans doute beaucoup ressemblé à Sam.

-Je veux venir avec toi pour chercher papa.

-Non, mon grand. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller la maison.

-Tu vas ramener papa…

-Je te le promets.

-Le monsieur qui l'a emmené, il a dit qu'il lui ferait du mal si je n'étais pas sage.

Neal serra les dents. Rien que pour cette phrase, il se promit de faire payer cet individu.

-Ton papa va bien et il sera bientôt à la maison.

-Toi aussi, tu vas revenir à la maison ?

Peter sourit. On pouvait toujours compter sur les enfants pour aller droit à l'essentiel. Il se pencha vers Sam et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te faire une promesse. Je ramènerai Alec à la maison.

-Promis… ?

-Promis.

Sam tendit une main vers Peter et celui-ci scella le pacte en serrant cette petite main. Neal les observait attentivement tout en espérant que Peter puisse tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas envie que cette nouvelle vie prenne fin aussi brutalement, même s'il se sentait prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Les heures passèrent et, à la nuit tombée, Peter ne parvenait pas à se décider à quitter la maison. Neal avait préparé le repas et Sam était déjà à table. Le petit garçon avait adopté Peter, rassuré par la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de protéger Neal. Celui-ci lui ayant promis de ramener son père à la maison, le petit garçon sentait que les adultes autour de lui avaient les choses en mains.

Après manger Neal l'accompagna dans sa chambre et lui lut une histoire. Peter n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui mais il n'était pas certain que Neal accepte sa présence chez lui. Mais lorsque son ami sortit de la chambre de Sam, il portait deux oreillers et une couverture qu'il posa sur la canapé.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas mieux à te proposer que le canapé. Mais j'y ai dormi quelques temps et il est confortable.

-Jared t'a fait dormir sur le canapé ?

Neal ne manqua pas le sourire moqueur de Peter. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de parler de sa vie de couple avec l'homme qui l'avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Peter disait être son ami mais pour lui, il restait un inconnu qu'il n'avait rencontré que quelques jours auparavant.

-Quand il m'a embauché, je dormais dans une pièce aménagée à l'arrière du club. Mais on a eu un dégât des eaux et la pièce était inutilisable pendant des mois, j'ai donc hérité du canapé.

-C'est après cet épisode que vous vous êtes rapprochés… ?

Peter vit le malaise provoqué par sa question.

-Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

Neal hésita un moment mais il avait besoin de parler et il se sentait proche de Peter. Il savait que, quoi qu'il lui dise, Peter l'écouterait sans le juger.

-Jared n'était pas très sûr que Sam m'accepte. En fait, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on éprouvait plus que de l'amitié mais on avait, tous les deux, besoin de temps.

-Je peux comprendre. Votre situation n'était pas facile.

-Non et la priorité a toujours été Sam. En fait, c'est lui qui a précipité les choses.

-Comment ça ?

Neal sourit en repensant à cet épisode.

-Un jour, à l'école, il est tombé en jouant et il s'est blessé. Son enseignant a préféré appeler au club pour qu'on l'amène voir un médecin. Mais Jared était en rendez-vous et je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre. Alors je me suis rendu à l'école. Le personnel de l'établissement me connaissait mais c'était un remplaçant et quand je suis arrivé, il a fallu que je me présente. L'enseignant hésitait mais Sam l'a rassuré en lui disant que j'étais son deuxième papa.

Peter pouvait voir la fierté dans le regard de son ami.

-Ce petit bonhomme est très intelligent. Il avait compris vos sentiments avant vous.

-Quand Jared est rentré, il lui a fièrement montré les trois points de suture qu'on lui avait fait au genou et il lui a raconté tout l'épisode.

-Quelle a été la réaction de Jared ?

-Il a d'abord semblé étonné puis il a embrassé son fils. J'étais un peu nerveux. Je m'étais permis d'endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le mien. Ce n'est que lorsque Sam fut endormi que Jared est venu vers moi, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a remercié. A ce moment-là, tout est devenu plus simple.

Neal était encore ému en se remémorant ce jour où il était devenu un membre à part entière de cette famille.

-C'est étrange. Il y a quelques jours, on m'aurait demandé si Neal Caffrey avait envie de devenir papa, j'aurais sans doute répondu non. Mais quand je te vois avec ce petit garçon, je me dis que ce rôle te va très bien.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vraiment être Neal Caffrey. Je veux dire…je ne doute pas que ce que tu m'as raconté soit vrai mais j'ai l'impression que tu parles d'un autre homme.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement et Peter pouvait lire toute la sincérité de ses propos.

-Toutes ces enquêtes, cette vie de criminel, toujours en fuite…Je ne me vois pas vivre cette vie-là. Ce que je vis depuis deux ans avec Jared et Sam est tellement différent, tellement paisible et gratifiant.

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

Neal redevint soudain très sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi, maintenant ?

-On a le temps d'y penser.

-Peter, s'il te plait…

-Officiellement, tu es toujours en fuite. Mais, dès que nous aurons éclairci les circonstances de ta disparition, je pense que nous pourrons éviter tout problème.

-Tu veux parler de mon retour en prison ?

Peter semblait dérangé par les questions de Neal. Il aurait aimé reporter cette conversation à plus tard mais il devait être honnête avec son ami.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment mais je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter ça. Le FBI te doit beaucoup et je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'ils le reconnaissent.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ?

-Disons que tu as eu quelques différends avec l'autorité, d'une manière générale…

-Et avec toi ?

-C'est arrivé…souvent…

Peter n'aimait pas vraiment le tour que prenait la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie de parler des doutes qu'il avait émis sur l'intégrité de son ami. Tout ça semblait tellement loin aujourd'hui.

-Et pourtant, ça fait trois ans que tu me cherches ?

Le ton était absent de tout reproche. Neal semblait juste curieux de comprendre à quoi sa vie précédente ressemblait.

-Oui et pas seulement moi…Mozzie a passé des heures à retracer ton emploi du temps, à chercher tous ceux qui auraient pu t'en vouloir. Jones et Diana m'ont beaucoup aidé dans mes recherches.

-Vous aviez pensé à cet homme…ce Keller… ?

-Oui mais nos dernières informations le localisaient en Russie. On a vite abandonné la piste.

-Il avait tout prévu.

Les deux hommes, toujours assis sur le canapé, laissèrent le silence emplir la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Peter finit par se tourner vers le jeune homme.

-A propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le parking…

Neal le regardait mais il ne semblait pas prêt à l'aider à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel Peter s'était lui-même mis.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Ces trois dernières années ont été difficiles et, te revoir, aujourd'hui, en vie…Je ne sais pas…

Neal réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Peter. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous. Je ne me suis pas senti autant en confiance depuis bien longtemps mais je ne pense pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour toi. J'aime Jared et ma vie avec Sam et lui est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée… Même si je ne me souviens pas des trente premières années de ma vie, je suis certain de ne pas avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Peter leva une main pour le stopper.

-Neal, je ne te demande rien. Je voulais juste qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre nous. J'ai dépassé les limites en t'embrassant…

-Ce n'était pas désagréable…

Le petit sourire de Neal ne lui échappa pas et il retrouva dans ce regard malicieux, le Neal Caffrey qu'il avait connu il y a trois ans.

-Ça m'a manqué…

-Quoi ?

-Ça…ces échanges…pouvoir être tout simplement là, avec toi…Cette étincelle dans tes yeux…

Neal ne le lâchait pas des yeux et l'intensité de son regard commençait à le troubler.

-Si j'avais su que vous étiez tous à ma recherche…

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu avais de la famille, des amis à qui tu manquais ?

-Souvent…Tout le temps mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, aucun point de départ. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler mon propre nom et, à chaque fois que j'essayais de me souvenir, cette peur revenait…

Peter ne pouvait douter de la véracité de ces mots car cette peur, encore aujourd'hui, était visible dans ce regard azur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Difficile à dire… Je rêve souvent que quelqu'un me poursuit puis je ressens cette sensation de froid et étouffement. Mais rien de plus précis.

-Ça pourrait être lié à ta blessure… Tu l'as faite examiner par un médecin.

-Oui, Jared a insisté pour que j'aille consulter un spécialiste.

Peter ne doutait pas que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, ait insisté pour que son ami s'assure qu'il était en bonne santé…du moins physiquement…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-La radio a révélé un important traumatisme. Ce qui l'a étonné c'est la plaie n'a apparemment pas été recousue, ni même soignée. D'après lui j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Peter était stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait mais surtout par le ton détaché employé par le jeune homme.

-Tu veux dire que cette cicatrice provient d'une blessure qui n'a jamais été soignée…Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-A-t-il une idée de la manière dont tu as pu récolter cette cicatrice ?

-Pour lui un coup avec un objet lourd, genre barre de fer ou quelque chose dans le genre…

-Et tu n'en as aucun souvenir ?

-Non…Il ne me reste que des cauchemars et des migraines.

Peter se promit, une fois de plus, de prendre quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Keller pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il pouvait le haïr. Cet homme avait enlevé et grièvement blessé Neal. Parce que Peter était certain, que c'était lui le responsable de cette blessure.

Neal se leva et se tourna vers Peter. Il était déjà tard et la nuit allait certainement être courte. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain matin et, même s'ils avaient tout planifié, Peter savait qu'il aurait du mal à fermer l'œil.

Neal lui souhaita bonne nuit après s'être assuré que Peter avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. L'agent du FBI, allongé sur le canapé passa les heures suivantes à fixer le plafond essayant de revoir leur plan et s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Après quelques heures de réflexion, il finit par s'endormir mais il fut soudain réveillé par un cri provenant de la chambre occupée par Neal. Jared lui avait parlé des cauchemars dont son ami souffrait.

Il se précipita vers la pièce et poussa doucement la porte. Voyant Neal immobile dans son lit, il faillit rebrousser chemin mais le jeune homme s'agita brusquement, repoussant la couverture qui tomba au sol. Peter s'avança jusqu'au lit.

-Neal…

Peter posa la main sur son épaule, espérant le tirer de ce cauchemar. Mais la plainte que poussa son ami, le fit frémir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir terrorisé à ce point ? Peter le secoua de manière plus énergique et Neal finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa réaction surprit Peter mais il accepta et lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Neal ne parvienne à se détendre. Le jeune homme finit par s'allonger à nouveau étonné de voir Peter à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Neal semblait encore secoué par son cauchemar.

-Toujours le même rêve ?

-Oui, il existe certaines variantes… Mais c'est toujours le même scénario de base.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression d'étouffer… Sais-tu ce qui provoque cette sensation ?

Neal secoua la tête mais Peter voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Peter lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

-Si je ne parvenais pas à ramener Jared…Je sais qu'il y a des papiers dans le coffre du club….

-Il n'y a aucune raison de penser au pire.

-Peter…il ne s'agit pas de moi, ni de Jared mais de Sam. Il voudrait être sûr que son fils soit en sécurité et hors de danger.

Neal avait du mal à maitriser les sanglots dans sa voix et Peter lui prit la main pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Le coffre se trouve derrière le tableau qui est dans le bureau…Une de mes œuvres…

-Tu peins toujours ?

-Je barbouille de temps en temps une toile ou deux…

Peter sourit. Il savait que Neal était un artiste talentueux mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience de la réelle valeur de ses créations.

-Les papiers dans le coffre sont les instructions à suivre au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

-Il a de la famille ?

-Non, ses parents sont morts quand il était enfant et la maman de Sam n'avait plus de contacts avec sa famille depuis longtemps.

Peter réfléchit un instant avant de continuer.

-Tu sais quelles dispositions il a prises ?

-Non, on n'en a jamais parlé. Il m'a juste dit où se trouvaient les papiers.

-On devrait peut-être aller voir ?

Peter avait une idée de ce qui était noté dans ces papiers et il pensait que ça lui permettrait de convaincre Neal d'être prudent. Neal hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau. Une fois sur place, Neal ouvrit le coffre en quelques secondes et Peter put, une fois de plus apprécier son légendaire doigté. Le jeune homme saisit une pochette puis vint se s'asseoir au bureau. Peter prit une chaise pour se placer à côté de lui.

Neal paraissait nerveux et ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait un dossier marqué « Sam ». En lisant la première feuille, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il eut du mal à continuer sa lecture et il tendit la feuille à Peter.

-Il veut que ce soit moi qui aie la garde de Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Peter n'était pas étonné que Jared ait choisi de confier la garde de son fils à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans. Il avait vu la manière dont Neal agissait avec le petit garçon et la manière dont celui-ci lui faisait confiance. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant aux liens qui s'étaient tissés entre Sam et Alec. Neal n'avait visiblement pas envisagé cette possibilité et les larmes qui inondaient son visage en étaient la preuve.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

-Je ne connais pas Jared depuis longtemps mais j'ai vite compris à quel point il tenait à toi et qu'il ne laisserait la garde de son fils qu'à une personne de confiance.

-Tu es meilleur juge que moi. J'aime énormément Sam mais je ne pensais pas que Jared…

-Au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas changé…

-Quoi ?

-Ton incapacité à te voir tel que tu es vraiment. Tu as toujours pensé que tu n'avais pas le droit de peindre tes propres toiles, que personne ne pouvait t'aimer pour toi… Tu as toujours essayé de donner à voir une image qui n'était pas réellement toi parce que tu pensais que sans ça, on ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à toi.

Neal le regarda en essayant de déterminer si Peter pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans son regard, rien qui puisse lui faire penser que Peter disait uniquement ça pour le rassurer. Peter se leva et s'avança vers la toile qui était exposée devant le coffre.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Avec l'aide de Sam…

Peter s'approcha et vit la trace d'une petite main faite à la peinture au bas du tableau. Il avait sous les yeux une nouvelle preuve de la complicité qui existait entre le petit garçon et son ami.

Il imaginait aisément Neal tenant Sam sur ses genoux pour lui montrer comment faire sous le regard attendri de Jared. A l'évocation de ce tableau, Peter sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait dit à Neal qu'il était heureux pour lui et il en avait pensé chaque mot. Il sentit la présence de Neal dans son dos et, même sans se retourner, il pouvait voir son sourire. Il était certain qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Peter se retourna et tendit la feuille qu'il tenait toujours à la main à son ami.

-Ta famille a besoin de toi, Neal… De moi en bonne santé et en un seul morceau… Alors, pas d'imprudence demain…

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on regarde ces papiers…Pour me convaincre de ne pas prendre de risque.

-C'était un peu l'idée. Alors…convaincu ?

-Je ne prendrai pas de risque inutile mais ma priorité reste Jared…et Sam.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

-Tu parles comme un vrai papa…

Les deux hommes retournèrent se coucher pour essayer de prendre un peu de repos. Peter ne ferma pas l'œil, incapable de faire taire son cerveau qui s'obstinait en envisager les pires scénarios possibles. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il voyait Neal blessé ou pire. Il se voyait expliquer à Sam qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Il finit par se lever à l'aube et il s'assit à la cuisine devant une tasse de café.

Il fut surpris de voir arriver Sam. Le petit bonhomme tenait encore son ourson à la main et ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil avaient du mal à rester ouvert à cause de la lumière. Peter le souleva pour l'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?

Sam le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes et Peter commença à se demander si tout allait bien. Sam avait ce regard innocent que seuls les enfants peuvent avoir mais il pouvait aussi voir son inquiétude et toutes les questions qu'il n'osait pas poser.

Le petit garçon finit par se décider.

-Pourquoi le monsieur a pris mon papa ?

Comment répondre à une question aussi sérieuse, sans lui mentir, sans l'effrayer ? Il était 5 heures du matin et Peter n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… A vrai dire, la dernière fois où il avait passé une nuit normale devait dater de trois ans.

-Cet homme n'est pas un homme bien.

-Il est méchant ?

-Oui.

Sam prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Pourquoi il veut du mal à Alec ?

Ce petit garçon était très perspicace pour son âge. Il avait compris de nombreuses choses sans qu'on lui explique. Peter n'avait pas l'impression de parler à un enfant de 4 ans. La seule preuve de son âge était ce magnifique pyjama Spiderman et l'ours en peluche posé sur ses genoux.

-Alec et lui ont travaillé ensemble il y a longtemps. Et ils se sont disputés.

-Comme avec Tommy à l'école.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tommy ?

Peter remercia silencieusement Sam pour la diversion qu'il lui offrait.

-Il est méchant.

Sam paraissait vraiment contrarié par le comportement de ce camarade.

-Il est méchant avec toi ?

-Il dit des vilaines choses…

Peter le voyait hésiter mais il sentait que le petit garçon avait besoin de lui confier cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie scolaire.

-Tu en as parlé avec ton papa ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a dit des choses pas gentilles sur papa et Alec.

-Quel genre de choses ?

Sam s'approcha de lui comme pour lui confier un secret.

-Il a dit qu'Alec pouvait pas être mon deuxième papa. Il a dit que son papa avait dit que mon papa était pas normal et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me parler ou de jouer avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Au début j'ai eu envie de pleurer mais je me suis rappelé de ce que papa m'avait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que ton papa t'a dit ?

-Quand les gens disent des choses idiotes c'est pas la peine de leur répondre…Parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Alors je suis retourné jouer avec Alan.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, ce petit ange blond était surprenant.

-Tu as bien réagi. C'est ton ami, Alan ?

-Oui on aime bien jouer aux policiers et au voleur…C'est moi qui fais le voleur parce que c'est plus marrant…

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter. Ça devait plaire à Neal de savoir que son « fils » préférait jouer le rôle du voleur dans leurs jeux.

-Tu as raison c'est plus drôle. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il est encore très tôt.

Il pouvait voir le petit garçon hésiter.

-Je voudrais dire voir Alec avant qu'il parte.

-Je te promets de lui dire de venir te réveiller avant qu'il s'en aille. Ça marche ?

Sam hocha la tête, descendit de sa chaise, prit la main de Peter et l'entraina vers sa chambre. Peter ne rendit compte qu'il n'avait que 4ans et un grand besoin d'être rassuré. Après l'avoir installé dans son lit, Peter déposa un baiser sur son front avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Neal avait dû les entendre car Peter le retrouva dans la cuisine.

-Sam est réveillé ?

-Il était un peu inquiet. Je lui ai promis que tu irais le voir avant de partir.

-C'est difficile pour lui de savoir son papa loin de lui.

-Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Neal se concentra un moment sur le liquide noir au fond de sa tasse, laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce. Peter reprit sa place à côté de son ami.

-Nerveux ?

-Un peu… Je me demande ce que ce type me veut. Et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer il y a trois ans.

-Je ne sais pour quelle raison Keller t'a enlevé. Il souhaitait sûrement se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je pense surtout qu'il avait besoin de toi pour une mission spéciale et, sachant que tu ne collaborerais pas, il a décidé d'utiliser la manière forte.

-Et aujourd'hui il a trouvé un nouveau moyen de pression…

Peter ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer à Neal ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Mais comment j'ai atterri ici et pourquoi a-t-il attendu trois ans ?

-Te connaissant, je suis certain que tu as tenté de t'évader…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Concernant cette attente de trois ans, j'ai peut-être un début de réponse…

Je pense qu'il a fait comme nous, il t'a probablement cherché sans succès, puis il en a peut-être conclu que tu étais mort…S'il est responsable de ta blessure, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait pu le penser.

Neal n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était surpris de voir autant d'émotion dans les yeux de Peter.

-Vous avez vraiment pensé que j'étais mort ?

-J'essayais tous les jours de me persuader du contraire. Je faisais tous les matins le chemin que tu avais dû prendre pour rentrer chez toi le soir de notre dernière conversation en espérant te croiser. Mais après trois ans, je n'empruntais ces rues que par habitude. Je pense que ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'est que tu étais parti en colère et que je n'avais pas trouvé les mots pour te retenir, ni te rassurer.

Neal leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'il était censé connaître, persuadé qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi honnêtement de ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi étais-je en colère ?

-Ta collaboration avec le FBI arrivait à son terme et je devais partir pour Washington. Nous pensions tous les deux que tu avais mérité ta liberté, sans condition.

-Mais ils en ont décidé autrement.

-Officiellement parce que tu n'étais pas arrivé au terme de ton contrat mais surtout parce que tu étais un élément trop précieux pour qu'ils prennent le risque de te laisser filer.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je m'étais enfui.

Peter sourit, rassuré que le jeune homme n'ait rien perdu de sa perspicacité.

-Au début, si… J'en étais même soulagé. Au moins tu étais libre. Mais j'ai réalisé qu'il n'en était rien le jour où Mozzie a frappé à ma porte. Tu ne serais jamais parti sans lui ou du moins, pas sans le prévenir.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose mais je ne pense pas que je serais parti sans te prévenir non plus.

-Tu avais l'air très fâché, ce soir-là et, à ce moment, je faisais parti du camp des méchants.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, les deux hommes restèrent plongés dans leurs souvenirs, leurs regrets. Neal fut le premier à briser le silence.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu n'es pas parti à Washington ?

-« A cause » n'est pas vraiment le mot juste. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans savoir ce qui t'était arrivé.

-Alors tu es resté mais ta femme est partie…

Peter n'avait pas envie de parler de cet épisode de sa vie. Il n'avait pas envie que Neal se sente coupable de l'échec de son couple. Leur éloignement et les recherches pour retrouver le jeune homme n'étaient pas les seules raisons de leur rupture.

-Au début, tout s'est bien passé mais on s'est éloignés…Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je pense que nous sommes arrivés au bout de ce qu'on voulait partager.

-Mais vous auriez peut-être trouvé une solution si tu étais parti pour Washington avec elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolé, Peter. Je regrette de vous avoir fait vivre ça.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est Keller le responsable.

-Mais si j'avais essayé de comprendre…

Peter posa une main sur son bras.

-Tu as construit une nouvelle vie. Peut-être celle dont tu rêvais depuis toujours, sans le savoir…Comment aurais-tu pu renoncer à ça ?

-Si j'avais su qu'autant de personnes me cherchaient…

-Il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets. Le principal maintenant c'est de mettre Keller hors d'état de nuire et de rendre son papa à ce petit ange.

-Toi aussi tu es tombé sous le charme… ?

-Comment ne pas succomber… ? Sam est un petit garçon adorable et intelligent.

Peter pouvait voir toute la fierté d'un père dans les yeux de Neal. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, il était inquiet à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa famille quand toute cette affaire serait réglée. Peter ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennui avec le FBI et il ne pouvait pas être sûr de pouvoir revenir en un seul morceau alors que cet homme cherchait, depuis des années, à se venger.

Le moment de se préparer pour le rendez-vous arriva. Jones frappa à la porte au lever du jour. Ils prirent le temps de passer en revue les différentes étapes du plan qu'ils avaient établi la veille. Neal devait se rendre au rendez-vous, Peter et Jones le suivant à distance grâce à l'émetteur placé dans sa chaussure droite. Jones avait aussi prévu une montre leur permettant d'entendre les propos échangés. Le temps limité ne leur avait pas permis d'être plus minutieux mais ils avaient bon espoir que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Avant de partir, comme promis, Neal alla dire au revoir à Sam. Le petit garçon était déjà réveillé quand il entra dans la chambre et Neal vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Diana et Théo ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils vont rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

-Vous serez là ce soir ?

-Je l'espère, mon bonhomme. Mais sinon, il faudra que tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec eux.

-Tu fais bien attention et on se voit ce soir…

Neal sourit. C'était la phrase que Sam entendait tous les matins quand son père le déposait à l'école. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et, aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui lui conseillait d'être prudent.

Neal serra longuement Sam dans ses bras, espérant qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse et qu'ils soient bientôt tous les trois réunis. Ce fut un vrai déchirement de laisser le petit garçon mais il fut rassuré en le voyant jouer avec Théo. Diana allait avoir une journée bien remplie avec ces deux anges.

Jones et Peter quittèrent l'appartement quelques minutes avant Neal. Il était prévu qu'ils se postent non loin du lieu de rendez-vous. A l'heure convenue, Neal sortit et s'engagea dans la rue le menant au centre ville. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi mais il ne remarqua rien de suspect alors qu'il observait les alentours. Au moment où il allait prendre à droite, il sentit une présence dans son dos et il comprit qu'ils avaient fait fausse route. Leur plan avait envisagé un changement de lieu à partir du point de rendez-vous mais pas une interception avant que Neal n'y parvienne.

Neal sentit quelque chose dans son dos et il comprit rapidement qu'il marchait maintenant sous la menace d'une arme.

-Continue à avancer normalement.

La voix n'était pas celle qu'il avait entendue au téléphone. Keller ne s'était pas déplacé lui-même.

-Où sont les deux agents ?

-Au point de rendez-vous.

Inutile d'essayer de mentir. Il reporta ses espoirs sur les mouchards qui permettraient certainement à ses amis de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

L'homme le poussa dans une impasse étroite et le fit avancer jusqu'au fond où se trouvait une benne à ordure qui les dissimulait de la rue.

-Déshabille-toi…

Cette fois, Neal commença à avoir peur. L'homme tenait toujours l'arme pointée sur lui et il n'eut pas le choix que de s'exécuter. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de se retrouver nu même masqué de la rue.

-La montre…

L'homme lui fit signe de jeter ses vêtements dans la benne et lui tendit le sac qu'il portait sur son dos.

-Mets ça…

Une fois de plus Neal obéit et il enfila les vêtements qui se trouver à l'intérieur. Ils avaient tout prévu. Ils ne s'étaient pas écartés du chemin prévu et il faudrait sans doute un certain temps à Peter et Jones pour se rendre compte que leur ami se trouvait immobile depuis trop longtemps. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Neal et son kidnappeur seraient sans doute partis depuis longtemps.

-Une voiture nous attend dans la rue. Avance…

Le cerveau de Neal tournait à toute vitesse. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de laisser un indice à ses amis mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où cet homme avait prévu de le conduire. Au moment de monter dans la voiture, il jeta un regard désespéré dans la rue, espérant apercevoir ses amis Son hésitation lui valut un coup dans les reins et le força à prendre place sur la banquette arrière.

L'homme s'assit à côté de lui et le chauffeur démarra le véhicule. Ils prirent la direction du sud et sortirent de la ville. Après avoir roulé presque une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un petit bois. L'homme lui fit signe de descendre et ils prirent un chemin escarpé qui les conduisit à une maison au milieu des bois. L'endroit idéal pour se cacher sans se faire repérer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Neal essaya de prendre des repères dans cet environnement inconnu. S'ils devaient tenter une évasion, ils auraient besoin de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la route. Il avait le sentiment de connaître cet endroit mais toutes les forêts se ressemblent. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la maison qu'il sut qu'il était déjà venu ici.

Keller les attendait sur le perron et il accueillit son prisonnier avec un grand sourire.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon ami…

-J'aimerais dire que le plaisir est partagé…

-Toujours cet humour tranchant.

Keller fit un signe à son complice qui poussa Neal en avant suffisamment violemment pour que celui-ci trébuche sur la première marche et se rattrape in-extremis à la rampe.

-Il suffisait de me demander d'entrer.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Julian. Tu lui en as fait voir lors de ton dernier séjour. Il était chargé de te surveiller le jour où tu t'es enfui.

Peter avait donc raison, il avait réussi à s'échapper une fois de cet endroit. Cette information lui redonna espoir. S'il l'avait fait une fois, il pourrait renouveler l'exploit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Keller s'avança vers lui.

-Si tu penses nous échapper à nouveau, oublie ça tout de suite. Vous ne parviendrez pas à partir à deux et si tu pars sans ton petit copain, je te promets de te le renvoyer en petits morceaux.

Il n'y avait aucun dans les yeux de cet homme et Neal eut, à nouveau, l'impression d'avoir vécu ce face à face. La cruauté qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux ne lui était pas inconnue et il essaya de ne pas montrer la peur qui commençait à lui serrer l'estomac.

-Je veux voir Jared.

Keller s'écarta et lui indiqua la porte fermée qui lui faisait face.

-Par ici…

Il sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et Neal nota laquelle il saisit pour ouvrir la porte. Tout pourrait lui servir par la suite. Il ne savait pas bien où il avait appris à noter ce genre de détails mais il lui semblait que son instinct avait pris le dessus. A défaut de souvenirs, il allait devoir faire confiance à ce genre de réflexes.

Une fois que Keller eut ouvert la porte, Neal n'attendit pas l'invitation de Keller pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre la porte se refermer dans son dos mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Jared était là, debout devant lui et, hormis un hématome en dessous de l'œil gauche, il semblait indemne.

Neal s'avança vers lui. Il appréhendait sa réaction. Il avait mis en danger sa vie et celle de son fils mais Jared lui ouvrit les bras et aucun des deux n'eut envie de mettre un terme à cette étreinte.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est quand même à cause de moi que tu es là.

-Le principal c'est que Sam soit en sécurité. Pour le reste…On va improviser. Qui est ce type ?

Neal finit par reculer d'un pas, examinant son ami de plus près.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal.

-Non, ça va. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Neal n'était pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour révéler son passé à Jared. Il avait un peu peur de le voir le repousser quand il saurait ce qu'il faisait avant de le rencontrer.

-Alec, qui est cet homme et pourquoi t'en veut-il à ce point ?

Neal s'éloigna et se tourna vers la porte avant de retrouver son calme et de se sentir prêt à parler. Il fut reconnaissant à Jared de ne pas le bousculer.

-Il s'appelle Matthew Keller. Apparemment, c'est lui qui m'a enlevé il y a trois ans…

-Apparemment ?

-Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. J'ai seulement des impressions. En arrivant il m'a semblé reconnaître la maison mais je ne suis pas certain.

Jared s'approcha et le força à se tourner pour lui faire face.

-Alec, je me doute que ta collaboration avec le FBI n'était pas volontaire mais, ces deux dernières années, j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai appris à aimer l'homme que tu es vraiment et peu importe ce que tu as pu faire par le passé, rien ne changera mes sentiments.

Les mots rassurèrent Neal mais il ne parvenait pas à y croire vraiment. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se pardonner à lui-même ses actions passées, à supposer qu'il réussisse à s'en souvenir un jour.

-Je ne peux que me fier à ce que Peter et Mozzie m'ont raconté.

-Mozzie ?

-Un vieil ami…

-Keller et moi avons travaillé ensembles par le passé et ça a mal tourné. Il semblerait que je lui ai causé du tort lors d'une enquête…Une histoire de trésor nazi…

-Donc, depuis ce jour-là, il cherche à se venger…Mais pourquoi t'enlever ?

-Il devait avoir besoin de mes services.

-Du genre ?

-Aucune idée mais je pense qu'on va bientôt le savoir.

Jared s'assit sur la chaise, posée au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu as un plan ?

-A part faire ce qu'il me demande en échange de ta libération…non…

-Je vois. J'aime pas trop ce plan. Une fois que tu auras fait ce qu'il attend, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de te tuer ?

-Rien, je suppose.

Jared se leva brusquement et s'avança vers Neal.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas la manière dont tu dis ça.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sam a besoin de toi.

-Et il a besoin de toi…

Jared posa une main sur la joue de Neal.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul aux mains de ce type. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévu de nous libérer…

-J'ai fait une promesse à ton fils que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça. On va se sortir de là, tous les deux…

Ils se doutaient, tous les deux que Keller les espionnait, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était d'être ensemble et de sentir la proximité de l'autre. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait et les menaçait lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment derrière qu'ils revinrent à la dure réalité.

Keller et ses acolytes entrèrent et en quelques secondes, Jared se retrouva ligoté à la chaise, incapable de bouger. Keller déposa, délicatement, une toile inachevée sur un chevalet. Neal reconnut immédiatement l'ébauche d'une copie d'un tableau de Renoir La Grenouillère. Il s'avança vers la copie et, au premier coup d'œil il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent travail.

-Tu vas me terminer ça…

-Moi ?

Neal faillit éclater de rire tant il croyait à une blague. Il se savait incapable de produire un tel travail.

-Tu l'as commencé il y a trois ans mais tu nous as faussé compagnie avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel pétrin tu m'as mis. Mes amis ont été très déçus de ne pas pouvoir mener leur plan à terme et il m'a fallu usé de toute mon ingéniosité pour rester en vie.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne me souviens rien…

Keller s'approcha et lui agrippa violemment la nuque, amenant son visage tout près du sien.

-Je ne te demande pas de faire appel à tes souvenirs mais à ton talent, à ce don naturel que tu as…Neal Caffrey ne se souvient pas comment on peint, Neal Caffrey ressent la peinture, l'âme de l'artiste, les sentiments qui l'ont guidés quand il a posé le pinceau sur la toile…

Neal n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette envolée lyrique. La conviction de Keller l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le motivait.

-Le problème c'est que vous avez fait un trou dans la tête de Neal Caffrey et qu'aujourd'hui, il ne reste que moi…

La réaction de Keller fut aussi violente que surprenante. Il dégaina son arme et s'avança vers Jared qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Keller se tourna vers Neal mais il garda son arme pointée sur Jared.

-Soit tu fais appel à ce qu'il reste de Neal Caffrey en toi, soit je fais des petits trous dans ce cher Jared…En commençant par son épaule gauche…

-Mais je vous dis…

Les mots que Neal s'apprêtait à prononcer furent étouffés par la détonation qui retentit.

Neal se précipita et s'agenouilla devant Jared qui grimaçait de douleur. La balle avait traversé son épaule et il saignait abondamment.

-Vous êtes malade…

Keller le releva sans ménagement, le repoussant vers le chevalet.

-Il paraît… Maintenant au travail…Sinon je rétablis la symétrie en faisant un trou de l'autre côté.

Neal prit la palette d'une main tremblante. Il était persuadé d'être parfaitement incapable de reproduire ce tableau de manière fidèle et il commençait à se demander ce que Keller ferait lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Une fois devant la toile, Neal oublia peu à peu son appréhension. Il commença par inspirer profondément mais il hésitait toujours à se lancer. Que ferait Keller s'il était incapable de continuer ou, pire, s'il massacrait le travail déjà commencé.

-L'heure tourne, Caffrey…Et je ne suis pas sûr que ton ami ait envie d'une nouvelle balle.

Neal se retourna pour répliquer mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Jared, livide, tordu de douleur.

-Il lui faut un médecin.

-Et moi, il me faut cette toile.

Neal réalisa que, quoi qu'il dise, il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre cet homme de lui donner un peu de temps. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette peinture. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu la chance d'admirer cette œuvre dans un musée et il tenta de se rappeler où elle était exposée…National Museum de Stockholm.

Qu'allait faire Keller de la copie d'un tableau exposé dans un musée en Suède ? Un lien commença à se faire dans son esprit avec un autre tableau peint par un peintre français sur le même thème Bain à la Grenouillère. Celui-ci, peint, la même année, par Monet était exposé à New York au Metropolitan Museum of Art. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Mais Neal ne voyait pas très bien ce que Keller allait faire de cette copie.

-Arrête de réfléchir, Neal…

Keller s'était approché et Neal pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Finalement, il décida de suivre le conseil qu'on lui donnait et il se lança. Ses gestes, d'abord hésitants, retrouvèrent peu à peu une aisance et une fluidité qui l'étonna lui-même. Keller avait raison. Au fur et à mesure que son pinceau donnait vie à ce paysage…les reflets de l'eau semblaient s'animer, il pouvait presque entendre les bavardages à la terrasse du restaurant.

Mais il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il ne faisait cela que pour sauver la vie de Jared et gagner un peu de temps. Après presque deux heures, il commença à se sentir fatigué. Une vilaine migraine faisait apparaître des points devant ses yeux. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'une pause.

-Il faut que je m'arrête un moment.

Keller s'avança pour observer le tableau de plus près et Neal retint son souffle pendant cette inspection.

-Tu vois…Je savais que tu y arriverais…

-Détachez Jared…

Keller se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours ligoté sur sa chaise. Il était très pâle et Neal pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Il parvint cependant à lever les yeux vers Neal et tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant qui se transforma vite en grimace. Keller se rapprocha et laissa glisser lentement le canon de son arme le long de la joue de Neal.

-Je comprends comment il a réussi à te séduire…Il est plutôt agréable à regarder et courageux…

Neal serra les dents pour ne pas envoyer balader l'homme et l'arme. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège des provocations de Keller. L'homme semblait suffisamment instable pour oublier le tableau et les tuer tous les deux avant que Neal ait terminé.

-Et le petit Sam…Il est adorable…

Neal vit Jared faire un mouvement pour se lever en entendant Keller parler de son fils. Il pouvait voir la haine dans ses yeux. Il ressentait la même chose. Ce sentiment n'était pas habituel pour lui mais Keller avait fait une énorme erreur en s'en prenant à Sam et à Jared. Il avait touché à sa famille et il devrait payer pour ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Neal fit un signe discret à Jared pour lui indiquer qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien.

-C'est donc l'heure de la pause…

Cet homme semblait changer d'humeur en l'espace d'une seconde. Il pouvait provoquer, menacer et dans l'instant suivant, se révéler un hôte presque honorable.

-Julian, tu peux détacher notre invité et ensuite tu amèneras de quoi soigner cette blessure. Neal devrait pouvoir se débrouiller sans ton aide cette fois…

Que voulait dire cette insinuation ? Neal était bien trop préoccupé par Jared pour essayer de comprendre ce que ce Julian pouvait bien avoir comme passif envers lui.

Quand Jared fut libre de ses mouvements, il tenta de rester assis sur la chaise mais le choc et la perte de sang l'avaient vidé de son énergie et il échoua dans les bras de Neal qui dut le soutenir jusqu'au lit placé au fond de la pièce. Keller avait quitté la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, Julian revint avec une trousse de premier secours. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec si peu mais c'était mieux que rien.

Au moment de ressortir, Julian se retourna vers Neal.

-Cette fois, je ne te manquerai pas…

Sur ces mots sans équivoque, il referma la porte à clés. Malgré sa blessure, Jared se mit à rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire… ? Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de rire dans une situation pareille.

-C'est facile…Tu ne te souviens même pas de ton nom…Alors le nombre de personnes que tu connais et assez limité…

Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la chemise de Jared, celui-ci ne put réprimer un cri de douleur.

-Désolé mais il va falloir que je nettoie ça…

Essayant de le distraire de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Neal continua de parler.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire ?

-Je me disais seulement…que tu avais le don…pour te faire des…amis.

-Oui, je crois que Julian m'adore…Apparemment, il regrette profondément de ne pas être parvenu à me tuer.

-Et Keller…n'est pas mal…non plus.

-Celui-là me fait bien plus peur que Monsieur Muscle.

Neal termina de panser la blessure comme il pu avec le peu qu'avait bien voulu lui donner Julian.

-Il est dangereux. Quand il a tiré, il n'a même pas cligné des yeux…Pas une seconde d'hésitation. Il aurait aussi bien pu me la loger entre les deux yeux avec la même indifférence.

Neal ferma les yeux soudain prit de vertige. Il sentit la main de Jared se poser sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est rien…A force de fixer cette toile, j'ai eu peu mal à la tête…

-Tu devrais venir t'allonger un moment.

-Ça va être compliqué dans ce petit lit.

-Je peux te faire un peu de place…

-Non, je vais te faire mal.

-Alec, s'il te plait…

Il était rare d'entendre ce genre de supplique dans la bouche de Jared. Il n'était pas du genre à demander à être réconforter. Il acceptait bien volontiers que Neal vienne se blottir contre lui mais il était rarement à l'initiative de ce genre de geste. Neal ne se fit pas prier et vint délicatement s'allonger à côté de Jared. Sa tête trouva naturellement sa place contre sa poitrine.

Neal s'apprêtait à parler mais Jared sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, je te promets qu'en rentrant, tu vas dormir sur le canapé…

Neal éclata de rire. C'était la menace favorite de Jared. Il savait à quel point Neal détestait dormir seul. Les nuits où Jared devait s'absenter, ils passaient une bonne partie de la nuit au téléphone pour éviter de se sentir. Le plus souvent, il se réveillait au pied du lit de Sam.

-Peter n'a pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre la nuit dernière.

Jared resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Peter sait où on est ?

Neal aurait mieux fait d'éviter de parler de l'agent du FBI. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Jared.

-On pensait avoir tout prévu mais Keller a été plus malin. Son sbire m'a fait posé tous mes vêtements et les a laissé dans une benne. Plus de micro…Plus d'émetteur…

-Ils finiront bien par nous trouver.

-On peut compter sur Peter…

Neal évita soigneusement de mentionner le plan de secours que Mozzie et lui avaient prévu. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien mais s'il sentait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami pour remuer ciel et terre afin de les retrouver. Pour le moment, Jared devait reprendre des forces. S'ils voulaient envisager une fuite, ils devraient parcourir une longue distance à pieds avant d'espérer atteindre une route.

Keller les trouva dans la même position lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte une heure plus tard. Julian le suivait de près.

-Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

Jared s'était endormi et Neal n'était pas d'humeur pour les sarcasmes. Il se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas réveiller son ami. Ce temps de repos lui avait fait du bien mais il pouvait sentir la tension parcourir son corps.

-C'est l'heure de reprendre le travail, mon ami…

Il supportait de moins en moins le ton employé par Keller mais, une fois de plus, il parvint à maitriser sa colère et à se concentrer sur la toile.

Lorsque Jared finit par se réveiller, Neal avait déjà bien avancé le tableau et il prenait maintenant son temps pour les finitions, ne sachant pas très bien ce que Keller avait prévu de faire d'eux lorsqu'il aurait terminé.

-Alec…

Neal se leva et rejoignit le lit. Jared semblait avoir de la fièvre ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le peu de soins qu'il avait pu lui apporter. En posant une main sur son front, Neal eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Il n'était plus envisageable, dans ces conditions de penser à fuir par les bois.

Jared tourna la tête vers le tableau.

-Tu as fini ?

-Pas encore. Il reste encore pas mal de finitions mais je prends mon temps. Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué…

-Ta blessure commence à s'infecter. Tu as de la fièvre.

Neal l'aida à se redresser et amena un verre d'eau à sa bouche. Il détestait le voir dans cet état. Il se rappelait avoir passé une nuit à veiller sur Sam alors qu'il était malade. Le petit garçon avait eu une forte fièvre et le même sentiment d'impuissance l'avait envahi à ce moment.

Keller devait les avoir entendu car il ouvrit la porte.

-Qui t'a autorisé à t'arrêter ?

-J'ai presque terminé.

Neal perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leurs ravisseurs. La colère et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur se reflétaient dans le regard de Keller et Julian serrait nerveusement son arme.

Neal se redressa. Il était hors de question qu'il les laisse toucher à nouveau à Jared.

-Nous allons avoir de la visite et je te conseille vivement de terminer cette toile avant qu'ils arrivent…

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…Je n'ai pas décidé comment j'allais me débarrasser de vous.

Au moins, tout devenait plus clair. Il n'avait jamais été question pour Keller de laisser partir Jared.

-Je ne terminerai ce tableau si vous ramenez Jared en ville. Vous n'avez qu'à le déposer devant un hôpital…

Keller s'avança, le menaçant de son arme.

-Ne me menace pas, Caffrey. Tu n'y gagnerais rien.

-Mais je ne fais qu'essayer de passer un marché…La toile contre Jared.

Neal sentit un mouvement dans son dos. En se retournant, il vit son ami essayer de se lever. Jared était déjà assis sur le lit mais Neal pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

-C'est plutôt toi…qui devrais m'expliquer…ce que tu fais…

Jared serrer les dents pour ne pas montrer à quel point son épaule le faisait souffrir.

-S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Jared leva les yeux et vit la conviction de son ami. Neal était persuadé de faire ce qu'il fallait mais il y avait autre dans son regard qui alerta Jared. L'espoir…Neal devait avoir un plan de secours, quelque chose dont il ne lui avait pas parlé. Julian les interrompit en tirant violemment le bras de Neal. Le premier coup qui s'abattit sur son visage fit voler ses lunettes et le projeta contre le mur.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous me ferez obéir.

-Peut-être pas, mais ça fait du bien.

En prononçant ces mots l'homme le frappa une nouvelle fois en plein visage. Neal pouvait sentir le sang couler de son arcade sourcilière et son œil gauche commencer à gonfler.

-Julian, calme-toi. Nous avons encore besoin de lui.

Keller s'approcha et lui tendit ses lunettes.

-On ramène ton petit ami en ville et tu termines cette toile. J'espère qu'il se rend compte que c'est toi qui va payer le prix de ce marché…

-La ferme, Keller…

Neal n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer. L'attitude de cet homme lui hérissait le poil et il commençait à en avoir marre d'être la victime de service. Le résultat fut une nouvelle entaille au niveau de la joue.

Jared était debout et s'apprêtait à venir à son secours mais il était trop instable sur ses jambes pour pouvoir marcher et Neal se précipita vers lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne chute.

-Reste calme et surtout ne dis rien…

Neal l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et revint vers Keller.

-Vous posez Jared devant un hôpital et je reprendrai mon travail lorsqu'il m'aura appelé pour confirmer qu'il est bien en sécurité.

Keller serra les dents. Ce marché ne lui convenait pas mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il détestait cette sensation de ne plus rien maitriser. Ces associés l'avaient contacté trop tôt et il avait dû leur parler de l'enlèvement…Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été très satisfaits d'apprendre qu'ils étaient mêlés à ce genre d'activités. Après avoir appris que Neal Caffrey n'était pas mort, ils avaient chargé Keller de le retrouver afin que l'opération, commencée trois ans plus tôt, puisse être achevée.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que pressés et Keller savait qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient pas un nouveau faux pas. Il avait réussi, par le passé à régler ses dettes avec la mafia russe. Ces associés-là ne lui feraient aucun cadeau et il finirait ses jours en fuite, dans le meilleur des cas. Une fois encore, Neal Caffrey était la source de ses problèmes. Il était bien résolu à se débarrasser de cette menace une bonne fois pour toute après cette affaire. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'accéder à sa demande et, après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Jared ne lui servait plus à rien et si son départ était la condition pour que la toile soit terminée…

-Julian, tu ramènes ce monsieur à l'hôpital le plus proche. Une fois sur place tu m'appelles… Pas d'embrouilles…Et tu te presses…

Julian attrapa le bras de Jared et le força à se lever. Le jeune homme hésitait encore. Il sentait que Neal avait un plan en tête et il était bien décidé à mémoriser le chemin pour pouvoir indiquer la route au FBI. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard…

-Alec, tu es sûr… ?

Neal avança vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-Comment être sûr de quelque chose avec ces types…Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant que Julian ne pousse Jared vers la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Keller s'avança vers Neal.

-Tu as intérêt à terminer le travail correctement…

-Dès que j'aurai l'assurance que Jared est en sécurité…

Keller serra les dents pour tenter de retenir sa colère mais Neal voyait bien qu'il était sur le point de devenir violent. Il était même tenté de le pousser à bout. Julian étant absent, ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour lui de tenter une évasion mais il voulait d'abord entendre Jared lui dire que tout allait bien. Ensuite, il lui faudrait agir vite s'il voulait avoir une occasion de s'échapper.

Neal lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant le coup de fil. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que Keller avait mentionné le fait qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite mais il n'avait pas précisé quand, ces visiteurs étaient censés arriver. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour essayer de calmer son appréhension. Après une demi heure d'attente, le téléphone de Keller sonna et après avoir parlé à Julian, il tendit l'appareil à Neal. Son soulagement fut visible quand il entendit la voix de Jared lui dire qu'il était dans la salle d'attente des urgences de l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il raccrochait, Neal leva les yeux vers Keller qui pointait son arme sur lui. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait…Il entendit bien le bruit de la détonation mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le sang couler qu'il comprit que cet homme venait de lui tirer dessus.

Jared regarda, avec soulagement, Julian s'éloigner. Il se leva péniblement de sa chaise pour rejoindre l'accueil. Il devait absolument contacter Peter au plus vite. Il ne connaissait pas son numéro mais il savait que, lorsqu'il aurait mentionné son nom, il parviendrait à parler à l'Agent Burke. La jeune femme à l'accueil se fit un peu prier pour le laisser passer son appel mais elle comprit vite l'urgence quand Jared lui eut expliqué les grandes lignes des événements.

Après avoir contacté l'accueil, son appel fut transféré vers le téléphone de Peter qui décrocha immédiatement.

-Jared, où es-tu ?

-A l'hôpital…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jared l'entendit donner des instructions à quelqu'un qu'il supposa être Jones.

-Ils m'ont libéré mais Alec est toujours avec eux. Ce type est fou.

-Tu ne bouges pas. On arrive…

Peter ne raccrocha pas mais Jared pouvait l'entendre s'activer. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il se sentait très faible et il savait que, seule son inquiétude et la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Alec, qui l'empêchait de s'évanouir.

Peter et Jones entrèrent dans le hall des urgences quelques minutes plus tard. Les agents se précipitèrent vers lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un médecin était venu le voir mais il avait refusé de bouger de cette entrée avant d'avoir vu Peter. L'agent du FBI s'accroupit devant lui.

-Tu as vu un médecin ?

-Le plus urgent c'est de retrouver Alec. Il est seul avec ce type et il est capable de tout…

Peter avait bien conscience de la dangerosité de Keller et ça faisait des heures qu'il courait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un indice, d'une trace. Ils avaient retrouvé les vêtements de Neal dans une impasse et, depuis cet instant-là, il avait remué ciel et terre sans succès. Neal restait introuvable et les pires craintes de Peter avaient ressurgi. Il avait perdu Neal, une fois de plus, il l'avait laissé s'éloigner de lui… Jusqu'à l'appel de Jared, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher.

-Tu pourrais nous indiquer l'endroit où ils le retiennent ?

-Il m'avait bandé les yeux mais je sais dans quelle direction il faut partir. Je parviendrais peut-être à reconnaître les lieux…

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller faire une promenade…

-Peter on n'a pas le choix…

Peter n'avait aucune envie de forcer Jared à prendre la voiture et à errer dans les rues avec le mince espoir qu'il puisse reconnaître le chemin qu'il avait parcouru les yeux bandés.

Jared se redressa soudain. Il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose que lui avait confié Neal et du regard qu'il avait lancé au moment où il avait passé ce marché avec Keller.

-Alec m'a parlé d'un ami…Mozzie…

Peter se leva et prit immédiatement son téléphone. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Mozzie n'aurait jamais laissé partir Neal sans s'assurer qu'il pourrait le retrouver.

Il avait dû trouver un moyen de renforcer le système de surveillance que le FBI avait proposé.

-Décroche, Mozzie…

Peter marchait de long en large dans le couloir et fut soulagé d'entendre Mozzie décrocher son téléphone. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez encore perdu...

-Mozzie, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. On avait mis des micros mais ils les ont trouvé.

-Heureusement que j'ai pensé aux lunettes…

Si Peter avait réussi à se détendre un peu, il aurait réussi à sourire. Ils allaient pouvoir le localiser grâce à l'ingéniosité de cet homme qui les avait aidé très souvent…à sa manière.

-Où êtes-vous ?

Peter lui expliqua la situation et Mozzie leur donna rendez-vous à quelques kilomètres de là. Après avoir raccroché, Peter s'avança vers Jared qui n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Jones, va chercher un médecin.

Jared tenta de protester mais il vit le sourire de Peter.

-On va le retrouver. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais Mozzie a mis un mouchard sur ses lunettes.

Jared sourit à son tour mais il était incapable de parler. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait toujours aussi peur qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard.

-On va vous le ramener…J'ai fait une promesse à ton fils et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir. Toi, tu restes là et tu laisses les médecins prendre soin de toi. Je vais appeler un agent pour qu'il veille sur toi…au cas où…

-Merci…Peter…

L'agent du FBI se leva et laissa le médecin guider Jared vers une salle d'examen. Jared se retourna vers Peter.

-Sois prudent…Ce type est un malade.

Peter hocha la tête et, en compagnie de Jones, il partit à la rencontre de Mozzie en espérant qu'ils pourraient se fier à son matériel.

Ils retrouvèrent Mozzie à l'endroit indiqué et une fois dans la voiture, il ne perdit pas de temps et leur indiqua la route à suivre. Ils quittèrent vite la ville et traversèrent une zone pavillonnaire avant de se retrouver au milieu des bois. Peter commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la ville et il se mit à craindre qu'ils ne soient sur une fausse piste.

-Mozzie, tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et leur indiqua que le signal se rapprochait. Ils n'étaient pas loin.

Jones engagea la voiture sur un chemin qui s'enfonçait au milieu du bois et Peter lui fit signe de se garer. Si les indications de Mozzie étaient exactes, Neal n'était pas loin et ils devaient éviter, à tout prix, de signaler leur présence.

-Mozzie, tu nous attends là.

L'homme faillit protester mais il comprit qu'il avait fait sa part du travail et que pour la suite, il devait faire confiance à ses amis.

Peter et Jones avancèrent prudemment à quelques mètres du chemin. Peter fut rassuré de voir un véhicule garé un peu plus loin. En s'approchant, il constata que le capot était encore chaud…Probablement le chauffeur qui avait conduit Jared à l'hôpital. Ils avaient donc à faire à deux hommes…Un certain Julian et Keller.

Peter fit signe à Jones qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du chemin, qu'il poursuivait son avancée.

A quelques mètres de là, ils trouvèrent une petite maison vers laquelle ils avancèrent. Peter en fit le tour discrètement afin de trouver une entrée ou une fenêtre lui permettant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. En s'avançant vers une petite ouverture à l'arrière de la maison, il vit une silhouette allongée sur un lit. Dans la pièce il n'y avait que quelques meubles et une porte fermée qui devait donner sur la pièce principale.

Jones vint le rejoindre et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce sur l'avant de la maison avec deux portes.

-J'ai vu une pièce à l'arrière dans laquelle un homme est allongé.

-Neal ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir mais c'est plus que probable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Les deux agents n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur conversation car ils entendirent arriver un véhicule qui stoppa devant la maison. De la grosse berline, descendirent deux hommes en costume que Keller accueillit chaleureusement sur le pas de la porte.

-Qui sont ces types ?

-Aucune idée mais vu la voiture et le costume je dirais que nous venons de faire la connaissance du Big Boss.

-On ne peut pas laisser Neal là-bas. Si le patron est arrivé, ça veut dire que leur affaire est terminée…Ils risquent de vouloir se débarrasser de lui…

Ce sentiment d'urgence qui n'avait pas quitté Peter se faisait encore plus pressant. Son ami était là à quelques pas et il ne pouvait pas le sortir de là sans prendre d'énormes risques. Jones le savait aussi et, même s'il était prêt à suivre son patron, il se devait de souligner la dangerosité d'une intervention.

-Peter, il nous faut des renforts…

-On parle de moi ?

Tout à leurs calculs, ils n'avaient pas entendu Mozzie arriver à leur hauteur.

-J'ai réussi à cacher la voiture avant que ces chers messieurs arrivent. Ils sont là ?

-Oui, Neal semble enfermé dans la pièce à l'arrière de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Peter se tourna vers Mozzie. Il avait envie de lui dire de retourner se planquer mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Le temps que les secours arrivent, Neal pourrait être en danger.

-Une diversion pourrait être envisagée ? Le temps qu'on sorte Neal de cette pièce…

-Le problème c'est que Keller connaît mon visage. Il va vite comprendre ce qui se passe.

En effet, impossible pour Mozzie de passer inaperçu.

-On peut quand même tenter le coup.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux, Mozzie.

-Neal risque sa vie. On vient juste de le retrouver, ce n'est pas pour le perdre à nouveau.

Peter savait que le petit homme avait tout autant envie que lui de voir Neal en sécurité.

-Jones tu restes dans les parages pour intervenir si ça se corse. Les renforts ne devraient pas être là avant une demi heure. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille.

Jones n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette opération. Ils n'étaient que trois dont un non armé face à quatre hommes armés.

-Ne pourrait-on pas attendre que ces hommes repartent ?

Peter comprenait la réticence de son collègue. Il ressentait la même chose mais dans trente minutes, Neal serait peut-être mort et il ne pouvait chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette silhouette immobile.

-Non trop risqué…Mozzie tu nous joue ton plus grand rôle, Jones tu le couvres et je m'occupe de Neal.

Les trois hommes minutèrent leur intervention et Peter contourna la maison pour retrouver son poste d'observation. Une fois sur place, il se rendit compte que la silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Il examina la fenêtre et s'attela à l'ouvrir. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir l'enjamber et pénétrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit.

Ce qu'il vit lu glaça le sang. Neal était inconscient, son œil gauche était gonflé, la manche gauche de sa veste était imbibée de sang mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut la tâche rouge qui ornait l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée. Il osait à peine bouger. Le visage de son ami était tellement pâle qu'il était difficile de déterminer s'il était encore en vie. Il avança une main tremblante vers le poignet de Neal et fut soulagé de sentir son pouls, affaibli mais bien présent.

-Neal, s'il te plait. Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu. Je ne peux pas te porter et te faire passer par la fenêtre.

Neal finit par ouvrir les yeux mais Peter n'était pas certain qu'il le voie vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son sourire que Peter comprit que le jeune homme était bien conscient.

-Il faut qu'on sorte. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ?

Avec l'aide de Peter, Neal parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit et Peter put voir une plaie le long de sa tempe droite. La première priorité était de mettre Neal en sécurité et ensuite il se chargerait de régler ses comptes avec Keller.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans la pièce d'à côté suivi d'éclats de voix à l'extérieur. Mozzie commençait sa représentation. Neal tanguait dangereusement et Peter commença à craindre qu'il ne soit pas capable de sortir de la pièce. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'essayer car la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Keller n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon mais il ne s'attendait probablement pas à voir Peter. L'agent du FBI profita de l'effet de surprise pour se précipiter vers Keller, son arme à la main.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Neal n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son esprit était loin d'être à son maximum après l'accès de colère de Keller quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme lui avait tiré dessus pour ensuite le rouer de coups. Ce n'est que lorsque Julian lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils avaient encore besoin de lui que Keller s'était arrêté. Ils l'avaient laissé seul et Neal avait eu du mal à se redresser pour finir par s'effondrer sur le lit. Il avait sans doute perdu connaissance et il avait été très surpris de voir Peter près de lui quand il avait rouvert les yeux.

Peter lui avait parlé mais il n'était pas parvenu à l'entendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la seule chose qu'il réussit à entendre fut la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître Keller. Peter s'était levé immédiatement, l'arme au poing. Aucun coup de feu n'avait été tiré mais Keller se retrouva immobilisé au sol. Peter se tourna vers lui et lui parla mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Il essaya de le faire signe mais son bras lui faisait très mal. Il se contenta de se lever et il s'avança vers Keller. Peter lui avait passé les menottes, il tendit son arme à Neal qui secoua la tête. Mais Peter lui mit l'arme dans la main, saisit celle de Keller et s'élança vers la pièce voisine.

Neal resta seul avec Keller. Il n'était pas rassuré et Keller connaissait l'aversion de Neal pour les armes. Le jeune homme gardait le canon pointe vers son prisonnier. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits à l'extérieur mais toujours aucun son distinct ne résonnait à ses oreilles. Keller s'était assis, le dos au mur et Neal le voyait remuer. Il resserra sa main sur l'arme mais il n'était pas prêt à l'utiliser et quand Keller se jeta sur lui, il n'appuya pas sur la détente.

Il était trop affaibli pour se défendre et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste Keller avait récupéré l'arme et la pointait sur lui. Neal ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas donner à cet homme la satisfaction de le voir trembler. Il savait qu'il allait tirer, il n'avait plus aucune raison de l'épargner. Peter n'était sûrement pas venu seul et ses complices devaient avoir été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir à Sam. Mais, au moins il avait eu la satisfaction de tenir sa promesse. Jared était en sécurité et il pourrait prendre soin de son fils.

Peter avait eut du mal à laisser Neal seul mais il n'avait pas le choix, Jones ne pourrait faire face à trois individus armes, même avec l'aide de Mozzie. Quand il arriva dehors, son collègue avait maitrisé les deux associés, arrivés peu après eux. Julian n'était pas en vue et Peter fut soulagé de voir Mozzie sain et sauf. Les deux agents s'assurèrent que les deux hommes étaient bien attachés.

-Où est passé Julian?

-Parti au galop en nous voyant arriver.

Mozzie sautait partout. L'adrénaline devait encore parcourir ses veines et si Peter ne l'avait pas arrêté, il serait, sans doute parti à la poursuite de Julian.

Peter observa les deux hommes qui n'avaient rien de grands criminels, ils avaient plutôt le look d'hommes d'affaires. Ce qu'ils étaient probablement. Il était sur le point de s'approcher pour les questionner quand il entendit un coup de feu venant de la maison. Sans réfléchir, Peter s'élança vers la maison en priant pour que Neal soit celui qui avait fait feu... En entrant, l'odeur de la poudre le saisit et la peur redoubla.

Neal était allongé, visage contre le sol et la fenêtre ouverte ne laissait que peu de doutes à ce que Keller avait fait. Les menottes gisaient au sol mais Peter ne pouvait voir que son ami, inconscient au milieu de la pièce. Il aurait dû savoir que Keller était capable de se libérer de cette entrave et que Neal ne se servirait jamais de l'arme. Par excès de confiance, il avait sous estimé les capacités de son adversaire et Neal en avait payé le prix. Jones rentra derrière lui et il se précipita, lui aussi auprès de Neal.

Peter n'osait pas le toucher. Il ne parvenait pas à dire où son ami était blessé. Il chercha fébrilement le pouls du jeune homme allongé devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut du mal à saisir le poignet de son ami. Jones avait déjà saisit son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance alors que qu'une deuxième équipe arrivait en renfort. Peter n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Il ne voyait que le sang sur le visage de son ami, ses yeux fermés, ses membres immobiles…

Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul face à cet homme ? Il avait agi comme tout agent du FBI l'aurait fait mais ce dont Neal avait besoin c'était d'un ami…Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui aurait su le protéger, le mettre en sécurité.

Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé pour s'assurer que Jones et Mozzie s'en sortaient. Il lui avait confié une arme alors que le jeune homme n'avait jamais accepté d'en porter une.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lorsque les ambulanciers installèrent Neal sur le brancard, Peter pu voir le sang qui maculait sa chemise. Les médecins découpèrent la fine étoffe de tissu et l'impact de la balle apparu. Keller avait visé le cœur. Cette ordure avait voulu le tuer et il avait fait feu, sans hésiter. Peter frissonna en voyant la pâleur de la peau de son ami. Les machines qui furent branchées immédiatement se mirent à émettre un son irrégulier qui témoignait de l'extrême fragilité de Neal.

Il s'accrochait à la vie de toutes ses forces et Peter ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce serait suffisant. Il avait promis à Sam de lui ramener son deuxième papa mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que cette promesse ne soit pas tenue. L'un des médecins s'approcha de lui.

-Nous allons l'emmener. Il a reçu une balle en pleine poitrine et le projectile n'est pas ressortir. Il est stable pour le moment mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Peter hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

-Je veux rester avec lui.

L'homme pensa sans doute que le blessé était un criminel, il accepta que Peter les accompagne.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital lui parut interminable. Neal semblait s'enfoncer petit à petit plus profondément dans l'inconscience. Quand ils arrivèrent, Neal fut emmené en salle d'opération où le chirurgien l'attendait. Peter avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il se retrouva seul au milieu de ce couloir blanc, seul et effrayé d'avoir perdu son ami pour de bon.

Il savait qu'il devait aller voir Jared qui devait être dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Il devait aller lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Lui dire qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur et que l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de lutter pour sa vie. Il s'avança vers l'accueil où une femme lui donna le numéro de la chambre de Jared.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, Peter hésita à nouveau. Cet homme était totalement étranger à cette affaire et, en quelques jours, il avait vu sa vie et celle de son fils bouleversée. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'allait pas être facile. Quand il se décida enfin à entrer, il trouva Jared assis dans son lit. En le voyant le jeune homme commença à pâlir. Il avait passé la journée à redouter ce moment. Si Peter revenait sans Neal c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Où est Alec ?

-Jared…

Le ton de Peter l'inquiéta immédiatement et Jared commença à se lever.

-Non, reste allongé. Il est encore en salle d'opération pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Keller l'avait bien malmené quand on est arrivé. On ne pouvait pas attendre les renforts avant d'intervenir. J'ai cru avoir immobilisé Keller mais il s'est libéré de ses menottes alors que j'étais à l'extérieur.

Jared était maintenant extrêmement tendu. Peter lui avait dit que Neal était avec le chirurgien mais il n'avait rien dit concernant son état.

-Keller lui a tiré dessus. En arrivant à l'hôpital, ii était stable mais la balle l'a atteint en pleine poitrine.

Jared inspira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers Peter.

-Tu l'as laissé avec cet homme.

Peter s'était attendu à cette question.

-Je devais aider Jones. Je lui ai laissé mon arme.

-Peter…Il déteste les armes…

-Je sais…

Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait menotté Keller, qu'il avait dit à Neal de garder ses distances et de l'appeler en cas de problème. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse et que Jared ne supporterait pas d'entendre ces mots.

-Les médecins ont dit que la balle n'était pas ressortie, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose car cela limite l'hémorragie.

Jared resta muet un long moment, essayant de se raccrocher aux mots de Peter. Il devait garder l'espoir.

Depuis qu'Alec était entré dans sa vie, il avait tout changé. Jared pensait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais l'amour et il son univers tournait autour de son fils. Mais quand il avait croisé le regard d'Alec, il avait su immédiatement que cet homme était différent. Tout en lui l'avait interpelé, son regard, le mystère qui planait autour de son passé, la manière dont Sam l'avait adopté. Et aujourd'hui, il risquait de le perdre parce qu'il avait décidé de faire confiance à cet homme.

Comment Peter avait-il pu le laisser, blessé et seul face à ce malade ? Il était, pour le moment, trop inquiet et trop en colère pour réfléchir. Peter semblait mal à l'aise et il n'osait pas le regarder. Jared se leva et alla enfiler une veste avant de rejoindre Peter. Son bras en écharpe le faisait souffrir mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il voulait se rapprocher d'Alec, il voulait être là quand il sortirait de la salle d'opération.

Peter le suivit alors qu'il rejoignait l'accueil. Jared s'adressa à l'infirmière présente pour lui demander de l'informer quand l'opération serait terminée. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans une petite salle d'attente. Peter s'installa à ses côtés et ils patientèrent en silence.

-Vous les avez arrêté ?

Evidement, Peter s'était attendu à cette question. Le jeune homme assis à ses côtés posait sur lui un regard anxieux et plein de reproches que Peter avait du mal à soutenir.

-Keller et son complice ont réussi à s'enfuir mais nous avons deux équipes à leur poursuite…

-Ce type vous a déjà échappé à plusieurs reprises. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous arriverez à le rattraper cette fois ?

-Jared, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir après ce qu'ils ont fait à Neal…

Le jeune homme sut surpris par l'agressivité dans la voix de Peter. Il commença à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement cerné la nature des relations qui unissaient Peter et Neal.

-Je vois…

-Neal est mon ami…

-Peter, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile. Dès le premier jour, dans le parc, j'ai bien vu qu'il représentait bien plus pour toi…

-Jared…jamais je…

Une nouvelle fois, Jared l'arrêta en levant la main.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Je veux juste le voir et m'assurer qu'il va s'en sortir.

Les deux hommes furent rejoints par Diana qui tenait Sam par la main. Le petit garçon s'élança vers son père mais il stoppa en voyant son bras emprisonné dans une attèle.

-Tu as mal… ?

-Non, mon grand. Il faut juste que je fasse attention.

Sam se blottit dans les bras de son père. Il avait passé une très bonne journée avec Diana et Théo mais il était soulagé de retrouver son père. Jared paraissait lui aussi rassuré de retrouver son fils malgré les événements de la journée.

-Où est Alec ?

-Il est encore avec le docteur…

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet et très vite des larmes emplirent son regard.

-Alec est très courageux…

Sam hocha la tête mais le chagrin était toujours visible dans son regard. Les événements des derniers jours l'avaient beaucoup secoués. Il avait été enlevé, abandonné seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, séparé de son père et de celui qu'il considérait comme son second papa. Et maintenant, il retrouvait son père blessé qui lui apprenait qu'Alec était blessé lui aussi.

Sam se tourna brusquement vers Peter.

-Tu avais promis…

Peter avait du mal à supporter de voir les larmes dans le regard de ce petit bonhomme. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait pas réussi à consoler le petit garçon. Jared prit la main de son fils et l'installa sur ses genoux. Peter resta silencieux et Diana jeta sur lui un regard inquiet. Jones l'avait appelée et lui avait fait un résumé des événements mais elle n'avait jamais vu Peter aussi abattu.

Un médecin vint à leur rencontre quelques heures plus tard. L'attente avait été longue et la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Caffrey ?

Jared se leva et s'avança vers le médecin.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin sourit et tous les adultes présents dans la pièce se détendirent immédiatement.

-Votre ami est solide…Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. La balle était très proche du cœur mais nous somme parvenu à la retirer sans problème. Avec du temps et beaucoup de repos il devrait se remettre sans conséquences à long terme.

Jared pouvait voir que quelque chose chagrinait le médecin.

-J'ai remarqué la cicatrice sur son crâne. Savez-vous dans quelles circonstances il a été blessé ?

-Non, il ne se souvient d'aucun événement antérieur à trois ans.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son patient.

-La plaie n'a été que grossièrement soignée et certainement pas par un médecin. J'ai fait un autre constat en l'examinant. Nous avons fait des radios pour localiser la balle et j'ai constaté des cicatrices inhabituelles sur ses poumons.

-Comment ça « inhabituelles » ?

-Ces cicatrices se retrouvent chez les personnes atteintes d'une grave forme de pneumonie ou lors de noyade.

Jared ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le médecin aussi se tourna-t-il vers Peter. Celui-ci était resté en retrait mais il écoutait attentivement les paroles du médecin. Il avança et serra la main du médecin.

-Agent Peter Burke, j'ai connu Neal avant sa perte de mémoire mais il n'a jamais eu ce genre de maladie, ni d'accident de baignade.

-Est-ce que ça peut avoir des conséquences sur son rétablissement ?

-Non, mais il sera plus sensible aux infections. Après ce genre de traumatisme, les poumons sont plus fragiles. Peut-être que Monsieur Caffrey pourra nous en dire plus à son réveil. Nous allons l'installer dans une chambre. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand vous pourrez lui rendre visite.

Sam s'approcha du médecin et s'accrocha à sa blouse.

-Je veux voir Alec.

Le médecin s'accroupit devant le petit garçon.

-Qui est Alec ?

-Mon deuxième papa…

C'était la première fois que Sam utilisait ses mots et Jared en était très ému. Il avait eu souvent envie de parler à Neal de son désir qu'ils forment une vraie famille. Mais, dans ces circonstances, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire.

-Alec…enfin, Neal et moi vivons ensemble depuis deux ans.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers Jared et hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon.

-Je promets de venir te chercher quand ton papa sera bien installé dans son lit. Mais, tu sais, il va sûrement dormir toute la journée. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Sam semblait rassurer par les mots du médecin et il retourna s'asseoir, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher.

Après le départ du médecin, ils patientèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne les chercher. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Jared s'accroupit devant son fils.

-Tu ne pourras pas rester très longtemps avec lui. Tu lui fais un bisou et ensuite tu rentres avec Diana.

Sam ne semblait pas d'accord mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il posa une main sur le visage de son père.

-Tu vas rester avec lui, toi ?

-Oui, mon grand. Je vais rester là…

-Tu crois qu'Alec serait rassuré si je lui laissais Oper… ?

Jared sourit en entendant la proposition de son fils. Depuis qu'il était petit, Sam ne se séparait jamais de son ourson et Oper était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille.

-Il ne va pas te manquer ?

-Non, je suis grand et Alec en a plus besoin que moi.

-Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir de voir Oper quand il sera réveillé.

Ce problème étant résolu, Sam prit la main de son père et ils entrèrent dans la chambre sous le regard attendri de Peter.

Sam s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et il tendit timidement la main vers le bras de Neal. Peter avait du mal à détacher son regard de l'énorme bandage qui barrait la poitrine du jeune homme. La poitrine de Neal se levait et s'abaisser à intervalles réguliers mais c'était la seule manifestation de vie visible. Sa peau était très pâle à cause de la perte de sang et des hématomes lui couvraient son visage. Un bandage enserrait son bras, là où la première balle de Keller avait entaillé la peau.

Jared s'était tourné vers lui et Peter essaya de se ressaisir. Le jeune homme avait clairement sous entendu qu'il n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que Peter nourrissait des sentiments allant au-delà de l'amitié pour l'homme allongé dans ce lit. Sam s'approcha de Peter.

-Tu peux m'aider…

Peter ne comprit pas tout de suite la demande du petit garçon mais il réalisa vite qu'il souhaitait simplement embrasser Neal. Peter le souleva et Sam déposa un baiser sur le front de Neal avant de déposer son ourson à côté de l'oreiller.

Une fois posé au sol Sam leva les yeux vers son père.

-Papa, est-ce qu'il a mal ?

-Je ne pense pas. Les docteurs lui ont donné des médicaments pour qu'il n'ait pas mal.

Jared avait prit la main de Neal, la petite main de Sam posée sur la sienne. Peter n'avait pas tout à fait tenu sa promesse mais il était heureux de les voir réunis. Il aurait aimé rester auprès de Neal mais il doutait que Jared voie sa présence d'un bon œil.

-Je vais ramener Sam auprès de Diana.

Jared hocha la tête et embrassa son fils avant de le regarder s'éloigner tenant la main de Peter.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Neal qui demeurait immobile dans ce lit. Recouvert par un léger drap, Jared essaya de se rassurer en se disant que le médecin avait été optimiste mais il ne pouvait chasser cette peur quand il voyait les bandages sur sa poitrine et les machines entourant le lit. Il s'assit sur la chaise mise à sa disposition et prit son poste de surveillance auprès de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie et celle de son fils.

-Alec, il faut que tu continues à te battre. Sam t'a laissé Oper pour te tenir compagnie et pour que tu n'aies pas trop peur. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit au médecin ? Il lui a dit qu'il devait rendre visite à son second papa…

Jared s'arrêta, essayant de maitriser le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait de lui. Il avait eu tellement peur lorsque ces hommes les avaient enlevés lui et Sam. Il lui était insupportable que son fils soit menacé. Il avait eu le cœur serré en laissant son petit ange d'à peine quatre ans, seul dans la rue mais il savait que Sam connaissait le numéro de Neal et qu'il saurait le contacter.

Il avait eu peur pour lui-même mais rien de comparable à la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui quand il avait vu arrivé Alec dans cette maison. Il avait essayé de le rassurer mais Jared avait bien compris que son ami était venu avec une seule idée en tête…le faire sortir de là même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Quand Keller lui avait tiré dessus, il avait compris qu'Alec ferait tout pour le sauver.

Il n'avait pas résisté quand Julian l'avait emmené car il avait l'espoir que Peter et le FBI avaient mis au point un plan pour les retrouver. Il avait eu confiance en cet homme et il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à accorder aussi facilement sa confiance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été méfiant mais Peter lui avait paru solide et digne de confiance. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser.

L'agent du FBI avait fait passé la résolution de l'affaire avant la sécurité de celui qu'il appelait son ami. Jared n'était pas certain qu'Alec ait besoin d'un tel ami. Mais il y avait visiblement des liens très forts entre les deux hommes. Jared se sentit coupable de se demander, l'espace d'un instant, si Alec avait les mêmes sentiments que ceux qui semblaient animer Peter. il l'avait entendu l'appeler dans son sommeil et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Alec et lui avaient vécu des moments forts. Cela allait-il plus loin que quelques enquêtes et des soirées à partager un bon repas.

Il détestait ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'envahissait quand il voyait Peter poser les yeux sur son ami. L'homme ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments et Jared avait un pincement au cœur de les voir si proches. Il serra la main d'Alec et il leva les yeux vers son visage quand il sentit la pression sur sa main.

-Alec, je suis là, tout près de toi. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu peux te reposer.

Le jeune homme finit par se détendre et Jared finit, lui aussi par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Peter vint leur rendre visite et après s'être assuré que Neal allait bien, il fit signe à Jared de le suivre dans le couloir.

-Nous aurions besoin de ta déposition.

-Vous avez retrouvé Keller et Julian ?

-Nous sommes sur une piste. Les deux hommes arrêtés hier ont parlé…Mais il va nous falloir ton témoignage…

-Ça pourrait peut-être attendre. Je ne veux pas laisser Alec seul. Je veux être là quand il va se réveiller.

-Demain… ?

Jared hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre. Peter posa sa main sur son bras.

-On va les retrouver…

-Je l'espère, Peter.

Jared n'ajouta pas un mot et retourna auprès de son ami, attendant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Peter resta un long moment devant la porte. Il avait passé la nuit au bureau à taper un long et douloureux rapport. Il avait ensuite participé à l'interrogatoire des deux prisonniers. Les deux hommes leur avaient révélé leur intention de regrouper les deux tableaux. Pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'une copie parfaite. C'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient fait appel à Keller qui avait pensé à Neal pour réaliser une copie des deux tableaux.

Le premier avait été livré il y a trois ans et, après une intrusion nocturne dans le musée de New York, l'original avait été remplacée par sa copie. Le commanditaire de ce coup avait donc en sa possession un original d'Auguste Renoir et une copie, signée Neal Caffrey, trônait dans une des salles les plus visitées du musée de New York. L'étape suivante était de récupérer, de la même manière, le tableau de Monnet, actuellement exposé à Stockholm.

Bien évidemment, les deux hommes avaient refusé de donner le nom de ce commanditaire mais Peter était persuadé qu'ils finiraient par parler. Ils n'auraient pas le choix s'ils ne voulaient pas écoper de très longues années de prison. Ils leur avaient aussi confié que Keller était parti avec la toile peinte par Neal. L'homme chercherait certainement à joindre l'homme derrière cette affaire pour essayer de conclure avec lui un marché. Jones était chargé d'interroger à nouveau les deux hommes de main et Peter lui faisait confiance pour obtenir le précieux renseignement qui leur permettrait d'assurer la sécurité de Neal.

Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne pourrait sûrement pas éviter les questions que l'enlèvement de Neal allait susciter. Le FBI voudrait certainement obtenir quelques réponses sur les trois ans de fuite de leur consultant. La décision qui serait prise ensuite ne lui appartenait pas mais il se battrait pour que son ami ne soit pas inquiété. Il avait mérité de retrouver sa liberté et Sam tenait énormément à son deuxième papa.

Peter sourit en pensant au petit garçon. Ce bonhomme était surprenant. Il avait passé la soirée avec lui, en compagnie de Diana et cela lui avait donné l'occasion de parler un peu avec Sam. Il avait fallu un long moment avant que Peter ne parvienne à regagner sa confiance. Il lui avait expliqué, avec des mots choisis, ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fini son exposé en lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir su protéger son papa.

Le petit garçon avait semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras de Peter.

-Tu l'as ramené…mais pas à la maison…

-Bientôt…

-Oui, bientôt on pourra retourner faire du vélo. Tu viendras avec nous ?

Il n'y avait que les enfants pour avoir cette capacité de pardon. Peter n'était pas certain que Jared soit d'accord pour que Peter les accompagne dans leurs sorties familiales mais il n'en dit rien à Sam qui paraissait très heureux à l'idée de partir faire du vélo.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé calmement et Sam était parti se coucher, attendant que Peter vienne lui raconter une histoire. L'homme s'était exécuté avec plaisir et le petit garçon s'était ensuite vite endormi, épuisé par les événements des derniers jours.

De retour au salon, Peter avait retrouvé Diana qui était restée muette mais son regard en disait long.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Neal va s'en sortir et il retrouvera bientôt sa famille. Tout va bien.

-J'ai lu le rapport que tu as écrit. Tu n'as fait aucune erreur.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis. J'ai laissé Neal avec une arme, seul avec un homme dangereux.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Jones était seul face à trois hommes armés…

-Je sais mais Neal aurait pu être tué.

-Tu l'as dit, toi même, il va s'en sortir.

-Oui mais l'affaire n'est pas terminée pour autant.

Diana savait bien que Peter était inquiet pour son ami et elle avait la même inquiétude. Ils allaient avoir de nombreux obstacles à surmonter avant que Neal soit vraiment libre de vivre auprès de sa famille. Le FBI n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir il y a trois ans et il était peu probable qu'ils acceptent de laisser passer cette occasion de le reprendre sous leur contrôle. De plus, Neal n'avait pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé et, sans les aveux de Keller, ils auraient du mal à prouver son enlèvement.

Peter le savait aussi et Diana comprenait que l'angoisse de son patron n'était pas seulement liée à la blessure de Neal. La réaction de Jared ne lui avait pas échappé et elle avait ressenti la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Elle aurait aimé poser d'autres questions à Peter mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Elle avait toujours soupçonné que Peter et Neal étaient bien plus proches que de simples collègues. Mais elle avait encore du mal à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les surprenne dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle descendait récupérer sa voiture au parking quand elle avait vu les deux amis s'embrasser.

Le malaise de Peter était palpable la veille alors qu'ils attendaient dans cette sale d'attente. Le soulagement de savoir Neal hors de danger avait un peu allégé l'atmosphère. La présence de Sam leur avait aussi permis de retrouver le sourire.

Le téléphone de Peter sonna alors qu'il ressortait de l'hôpital. Il reconnut le numéro de Jones et décrocha tout en marchant vers sa voiture.

-Jones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Peter, une équipe est en route pour l'hôpital.

-Mais il n'a pas encore repris connaissance…

-Je pense qu'ils veulent s'assurer qu'il ne va pas s'enfuir. Les Marshals ont exigé qu'il soit placé sous surveillance avant de pouvoir l'interroger.

Peter raccrocha, furieux et remonta les marches vers la chambre de Neal. Quand il entra, Jared n'avait pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils envoient une équipe pour surveiller Neal.

Jared se leva et s'avança vers Peter.

-Combien de temps avons-nous ?

-Quelques minutes… Jones vient de me prévenir.

Jared prit une décision qui allait certainement entrainer de graves conséquences pour lui et sa famille mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse enfermer Neal dans une de leur prison.

-Tu peux aller chercher un médecin. Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici avant qu'ils arrivent…

Peter faillit protester mais il vit la détermination dans le regard du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un énorme risque mais il avait promis de protéger Neal alors il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de l'aide pour emmener Neal loin d'ici.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Peter et Jared mirent au point les détails du transfert de Neal avec son médecin. Il avait eu du mal à accepter leur décision mais il avait compris que les deux hommes étaient décidés et parviendraient à leurs fins avec ou sans son aide. Ils avaient placé le jeune homme sur un brancard qu'ils avaient chargé dans une ambulance en direction de l'appartement de Jared. Peter l'avait assuré que son adresse n'apparaissait dans aucun dossier et ils ne viendraient pas le chercher à cet endroit.

Peter avait appelé Mozzie afin qu'il contacte un médecin et qu'ils les attendent à l'appartement. Ils arrivèrent par l'entrée de service du club pour éviter de garer l'ambulance dans la rue… Inutile de prendre le risque d'être repérés. Ils avaient bien sûr, tous les deux peur que Neal ait du mal à supporter le transport et ils allaient devoir s'arranger pour ne pas interrompre son suivi médical. Mais Peter faisait confiance à Mozzie pour contacter les bonnes personnes.

Le petit homme les attendait devant l'entrée et, avec l'aide de Peter ils sortirent le brancard de l'ambulance. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils furent accueillis par Diana qui fut particulièrement surprise de les voir débarquer. Peter ne souhaitait pas vraiment impliquer Jones et Diana mais il savait qu'ils auraient besoin de leur aide. Et il valait mieux qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire et pourquoi. Les Marshals ne manqueraient pas de leur poser de questions.

-Peter, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je vais t'expliquer mais il faut d'abord qu'on installe Neal. Mozzie quand doit arriver ton médecin ?

-Il ne va pas tarder.

-C'est un homme de confiance ?

-Tu doutes de moi ?

-Non, désolé, Mozzie.

Peter se tourna vers Jared qui n'avait pas bougé. Il restait immobile au milieu du salon et Peter réalisa qu'ils avaient oublié un peu vite que Jared, lui aussi, était blessé.

L'agent du FBI s'avança vers lui et le guida vers le canapé où le jeune homme s'assit avec soulagement.

-Je vais m'occuper de Neal. Essaie de te reposer un peu.

Sam accourut pour voir d'où venait le bruit.

-Papa…

En voyant la porte de la chambre ouverte, le petit garçon se précipita et tomba nez à nez avec Mozzie. Mais quand il revint, un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage. Il s'avança vers Peter qui était toujours assis à côté de Jared. Sam grimpa sur ses genoux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci d'avoir ramené mon papa à la maison.

Malgré la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, tout le monde eut un franc sourire en voyant la joie du petit garçon. Jared ne pouvait rester plus longtemps éloigné de son ami. Malgré la fatigue, il se leva et alla s'installer à côté du lit où Neal dormait toujours. Le médecin de l'hôpital lui avait donné quelque chose pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille durant le transport mais Jared aurait tant aimé le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était près de lui.

La peur…Puis cette douleur, fulgurante qui s'infiltre dans chaque recoin de l'esprit, dans chaque cellule…Et puis plus rien…Le noir complet, le froid. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul, aussi perdu. Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas le cas mais il avait du mal à savoir où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait autour de lui. En entendant le coup de feu, Peter était certainement revenu vers lui. Avait-il attrapé Keller ? L'homme s'était certainement envolé bien avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce.

Il avait essayé de lutter contre cette torpeur qui l'envahissait petit à petit mais l'obscurité gagnait du terrain, inexorablement. Il avait bien cru que cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Il semblait si loin. Il s'était attendu à ressentir une certaine sérénité mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait trop de choses pour le retenir dans le présent, tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire, de faire.

Il voulait voir grandir Sam, il voulait encore partager ces moments de bonheur simple avec Jared…Une soirée sur le canapé à savourer un bon vin tout en écoutant une douce musique…

Il y avait Peter et l'équipe du FBI avec laquelle il avait travaillé toutes ces années. En leur compagnie, il avait eu l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, de faire partie d'une famille. Jones et Diana avaient fini par devenir ses amis, des gens droits et parfois exigeants avec lui mais qui avaient su lui redonner la stabilité qui lui manquait.

Et puis, il y avait Mozzie, l'ami de toujours, celui qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début. La veille de son enlèvement, c'était encore avec lui qu'il avait fait des plans d'évasion. Si seulement ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps…Non, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi…Il avait vécu des épreuves difficiles mais elles l'avaient mené à rencontrer Jared et Sam… Ça en valait la peine…

Les souvenirs étaient revenus alors que Keller appuyait sur la détente. C'est drôle, il avait toujours sourit en entendant dire, qu'au moment de mourir, on voyait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Finalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais ses souvenirs à lui s'étaient concentrés autour d'un homme, d'un visage…Celui de Peter. Ce regard, cette voix qui l'avait guidé, accompagné parfois blessé. Mais qui avait toujours su

Il s'était souvenu de chaque moment avec une précision déconcertante. Après ces trois années d'oubli et de confusion, une lumière aveuglante avait envahi son esprit. La prison, le marché avec le FBI, Kate, Alex, Sarah, June… Tout son univers avait refait surface. Les bons moments comme les mauvais… Et avec eux cette rancœur, cette amertume quand Peter lui avait dit que le FBI refusait de lui rendre sa liberté.

Il allait encore devoir passer plusieurs années en laisse. Mais la grande différence, cette fois, serait que Peter ne tiendrait pas cette laisse. Il allait partir pour Washington, construire une nouvelle vie avec Elisabeth, nouvelle vie dans laquelle il n'aurait pas sa place. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas très bien si sa colère venait du fait que le FBI veuille se servir de lui ou parce que Peter allait partir sans lui.

La suite restait encore floue et il ne parvenait pas encore à faire le tri entre les épisodes relatifs à son enlèvement et ceux liés aux événements plus récents. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde étrange peuplé de souvenirs éparpillés qu'il essayait de relier entre eux sans vraiment y parvenir.

Il avait senti la main de Sam se poser sur la sienne et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était encore en vie. Cette pensée lui avait redonné espoir et quand il avait entendu la voix de Jared, il avait compris que tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ses mots mais quelque chose dans sa voix l'avait rassuré. Jared avait cette capacité à l'apaiser…A chaque mauvais rêve, le son de sa voix suffisait à le calmer.

Il avait essayait de serrer sa main mais les forces lui manquaient et il n'avait réussi qu'à plier légèrement les doigts. Mais c'était suffisant, il le savait… Il l'avait senti. Jared était sain et sauf, Sam allait bien…Maintenant, il pouvait se reposer.

Il était sur le point de se réveiller quand on lui avait administré quelque chose qui l'avait fait replonger dans un sommeil profond. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait protesté. Il avait passé de longues heures à se battre pour refaire surface, pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux, à revenir dans le monde des vivants et on réduisait ses efforts à néant d'un simple coup de seringue. Il détestait vraiment se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Mais cette colère n'avait pas duré longtemps. Lorsqu'on le souleva de son lit, la douleur fut si violente qu'il bénit le produit qui commençait à envahir son système sanguin. Il aurait même aimé qu'il agisse un peu plus vite. Il comprit qu'on le transportait hors de sa chambre. Il aurait peut-être dû s'inquiéter mais il sentait la présence de Jared et de Peter à ses côtés. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Alors il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Quand il sortit de ce sommeil forcé, il était à nouveau allongé. Les odeurs étaient différentes mais familières. Il n'était plus à l'hôpital. Il était de retour chez lui, dans cette maison qui était devenue son refuge depuis deux ans. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là mais Jared était à ses côtés. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de voix…Peter était là, lui aussi…la petite voix de Sam résonnait de temps en temps…Mozzie et Jones…

Une autre voix, plus proche lui était inconnue. L'homme parlait à voix basse et même s'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots, il comprit qu'il parlait de lui. L'homme le touchait, le manipulait et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand il se sentit, à nouveau soulevé du lit. On le reposa ensuite et, sa tête sur l'oreiller, il se rendormit.

Le médecin était arrivé peu de temps après eux et il avait pris les choses en main. Après avoir examiné Neal, il avait fait venir un lit médicalisé pour permettre à son patient d'être plus à son aise et pour faciliter les soins. Une perfusion avait été posée et, satisfait de son examen, le médecin avait pris congé leur laissant un numéro où le joindre en cas de problème.

Jared avait repris son poste de surveillance auprès de Neal. Il avait interrogé longuement le médecin afin d'être sûr qu'il ne souffrait pas, pour savoir quand il se réveillerait… Mais les réponses étaient restées évasives…Les médecins avaient le don pour ne pas vraiment répondre à des questions directes.

Quand il l'avait transféré sur le nouveau lit, il avait eu la preuve que son ami souffrait. Ce son lui avait serré le cœur mais le médecin y avait vu un bon signe. Son patient allait bientôt se réveiller et, même si Neal passerait sûrement les prochains jours à dormir, il était important qu'il reprenne conscience rapidement.

Jared attendait donc patiemment, assis à côté du lit, de voir ces grands yeux bleus se poser sur lui. Peter avait essayé de le convaincre de venir manger quelque chose mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait aucune intention de quitter cette chambre. C'est Sam qui était venu ensuite lui apporter une assiette garnie et Jared devait reconnaître que le stratagème avait fonctionné.

Sam avait l'air inquiet et Jared tenta de le rassurer en manger de bon appétit. Le petit garçon vint ensuite s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père regardant Neal comme s'il pouvait communiquer avec lui par la pensée. Depuis la naissance de ce petit bonhomme, Jared allait de surprises en surprises. Tous les jours, Sam apprenait de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux mots et c'était, à chaque fois un émerveillement de le voir découvrir la vie.

Il y avait eu les premiers sourires, les premières syllabes, les premiers pas mais aujourd'hui, un tas de petites choses lui montraient que son fils grandissait. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles mais, pas une fois, il ne l'avait entendu se plaindre ou ronchonner. Il était inquiet et certainement déstabilisé de voir toute cette agitation autour de lui mais il semblait s'adapter et concentrer son attention sur Neal et son père.

Leur petite famille était plus unie que jamais. Ces événements allaient certainement bouleverser leurs vies mais ils en ressortiraient plus forts.

-Tu crois qu'il nous entend ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon ange.

Jared se posait, lui aussi la même question. Il avait eu, à plusieurs reprises, l'impression que Neal les entendait ou, du moins, sentait leur présence mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

-Il a mal ?

-Je ne crois pas. Le docteur a dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

-Alors je vais rester avec toi…

-Non… C'est bien essayé mais c'est l'heure d'aller au lit…

Sam regarda son père avec ce petit sourire malicieux que Jared aimait tant. Le petit garçon prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son père et Jared avait remarqué qu'il commençait à faire la même chose avec Neal. Sam grimpa délicatement sur le lit et embrassa la joue de Neal avant de redescendre du lit. Jared lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas pu partager le moment du coucher avec son fils aussi, il prit le temps de lui lire une histoire. Quand il sortit de la chambre, Sam était déjà endormi. Les événements des derniers jours l'avaient beaucoup fatigué et Jared était soulagé de le voir s'adapter aussi facilement.

Il retourna dans la chambre sans s'attarder au salon où les trois agents du FBI se concertaient sur les réponses à donner aux enquêteurs chargés de surveiller Neal. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le secret. Il était, pour eux, hors de question de laissait une autre équipe se charger de l'avenir de Neal. Ils avaient passé trois ans à le chercher et ils avaient bien l'intention de le protéger.

Peter avait eu quelque appréhension en leur exposant sa décision mais les deux amis s'étaient immédiatement rangés à son avis. Peter se chargerait de défendre la cause du jeune homme auprès de ses supérieurs en attendant que Neal soit capable de leur donner des réponses. Ils avaient bien avancé sur la piste de Keller mais l'homme leur échappait encore. Ils décidèrent de rester à l'appartement pour assurer la surveillance et la protection de Jared et sa famille. Il était peu probable que Keller cherche à s'en prendre à eux maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mais mieux valait qu'ils restent prudents.

Lorsque Jared entra dans la chambre, Neal avait toujours les yeux fermés mais quelque chose dans sa position lui indiqua qu'il était réveillé. Il s'approcha du lit et prit sa main.

La réaction de son ami confirma son intuition. Neal essaya sans succès d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne force pas trop…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage tuméfié du jeune homme et Jared sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Neal était bien là, avec lui et il sentait sa présence.

Après de nombreuses tentatives, Neal parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant que ses yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité. Jared le laissa prendre son temps. Neal semblait désorienté mais son regard se fixa rapidement sur Jared.

-Bonjour, toi…

-Bon…jour…

La voix tremblait mais Jared ressentit un profond soulagement en l'entendant lui répondre.

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur.

-Où ?

-On t'a ramené à la maison. Le FBI voulait de garder sous surveillance alors on a pensé qu'il valait mieux rentrer.

-On ?

Les questions n'étaient pas des plus précises mais Neal parvenait parfaitement à se faire comprendre.

-J'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'aide. Peter, Jones et Diana sont encore là et Mozzie s'est chargé des détails du transfert. Il a contacté un médecin qui viendra tous les jours.

Neal sourit. Il était soulagé d'être rentré chez lui mais aussi rassuré que Jared n'ait pas eu à faire face à ces événements tout seul. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à ses amis… lui dire merci…lui demander des nouvelles de Sam… mais la fatigue l'emporta sur sa volonté et il se rendormit avant même d'avoir pu répondre.

Quand Peter frappa doucement à la porte, Jared se tenait toujours debout à côté du lit.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a ouvert les yeux mais il est encore très faible. J'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer où il était et pourquoi nous étions rentré à la maison.

-C'est une bonne chose.

Peter était rassuré même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour parler à son ami. Le rôle qu'il était obligé de tenir lui laissait comme un goût de regret. Mais il devait accepter cette situation et aider au mieux les deux hommes.

-Jones et moi allons rester avec vous cette nuit…

-Tu penses qu'ils pourraient revenir ?

La tension dans la voix de Jared monta d'un cran.

-Non, je ne pense pas mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Keller peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles et parfois incohérentes. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque…

-Et tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de lui… ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Jared et Peter fut surpris de voir le jeune homme aussi calme.

-En effet, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. Si tu souhaites que Diana reste, à ma place…

-Non, il va avoir besoin de toi. Il a confiance en toi…

-Et toi ?

-Si Alec te fait confiance à ce point, je devrais pouvoir en faire de même… Mais il va me falloir un peu de temps. J'ai du mal à gérer cette situation. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été une balade de santé mais, depuis la naissance de Sam, mes priorités ont changé. Alec fait partie de cette famille et je ne supporterait que sa vie ou celle de mon soit mis en danger.

La réponse était douloureuse à attendre mais elle était honnête.

-Je comprends et je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir ça.

-Peter, tu n'y es pour rien et je sais que tu fais ton possible pour nous aider.

Jared sortit de la chambre et Peter le suivit. Le jeune homme avait besoin de clarifier les choses avec Peter. Il sentait qu'ils devaient repartir sur de bonnes bases mais il ne voulait pas que Neal puisse les entendre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Jones confortablement installé dans le salon.

-Peter, je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour Alec, ni ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux mais je l'aime et je me battrai pour garder cette vie que nous avons construite depuis deux ans.

-Jared…

-Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'Alec retrouve la mémoire et il n'est pas dans mes intentions de le séparer de ses amis. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait à souffrir de la situation.

Peter aurait aimé, lui aussi, épargner toute souffrance à son ami mais il doutait que cela soit possible. Les souvenirs que Neal avait refoulés n'étaient certainement pas des plus agréables. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension en pensant à ce que Neal allait leur révéler de son enlèvement et surtout concernant les circonstances de son évasion.

-Jared, je ferais mon possible pour essayer de faciliter les choses mais si on veut que Neal puisse retrouver sa liberté, il nous faudra son témoignage contre Keller et, pour cela il faudra qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

-Et que vous attrapiez Keller…

Peter voyait bien que Jared hésitait à poursuivre. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, question qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser. Il finit par se décider et la question qui suivit surprit Peter.

-Est-ce que Neal et toi étiez plus que des amis avant son enlèvement ?

Peter savait que Jared n'appréciait pas vraiment la manière dont il agissait avec Neal mais il se demandait d'où lui venait l'idée qu'ils avaient pu être amants avant sa disparition.

-Jared, Neal et moi avons été beaucoup de choses… des adversaires, chacun d'un côté de la loi, des rivaux parfois, des collègues avant de devenir des amis…Mais jamais nous n'avons été amants. Je pense que Neal n'a jamais envisagé notre relation sous cet angle.

-Et toi ?

Comment répondre à cette question ? Avait-il seulement la réponse ? Il n'était pas allé si loin dans son examen de conscience et il avait soigneusement évité de creuser trop profondément de ce côté-là.

-Je ne sais pas. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Neal sont toujours aussi confus. Il m'a souvent inspiré de la colère devant le gâchis qu'il faisait de sa vie, de la compassion face aux injustices qu'il a pu subir, un profond respect pour son talent et son intelligence. Je ne sais pas quand notre amitié a évolué et je ne saurais pas te dire exactement en quoi elle s'est transformée. J'ai passé ces trois dernières avec cette inquiétude chevillée au corps. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé était pire que tout. Mais je ressentais surtout de la culpabilité.

Peter prit quelques secondes pour tenter de contrôler les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il avait passé trois ans à réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou dire pour l'aider et éviter cette avalanche de catastrophes.

-Le soir où il a disparu, je venais de lui apprendre que le FBI ne voulait pas lui rendre sa liberté. Ils trouvaient son aide trop précieuse pour le laisser partir. C'était tellement injuste après tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. J'étais tellement en colère que j'étais prêt à me battre avec lui, à refuser ce poste à Washington pour mener ce combat avec lui.

Jared l'écoutait attentivement et il sentait bien que Peter faisait un énorme effort pour s'ouvrir ainsi à lui et mettre ses sentiments à nu.

-Mais, ce soir-là, je ne lui ai pas dit ces mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il méritait sa liberté et que j'étais prêt à l'aider.

Peter eut un petit rire ironique en pensant à cette conversation. Il avait été en dessous de tout et il n'en voulait pas à Neal d'être parti en colère. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme l'ami qu'il prétendait être.

-Quand il a tourné les talons, je lui ai seulement dit de ne pas faire de bêtises. Comme s'il était un enfant sur le point de désobéir à ses parents.

Jared commençait à mieux comprendre cet homme qui venait de passer trois longues années à ruminer cette culpabilité, refaisant tous les jours le scénario de cette dernière conversation, tentant de trouver les mots qu'il aurait dû prononcer, ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour l'empêcher de partir et tomber dans le piège tendu par Keller. Même si Jared ne doutait pas que l'homme qui les avait retenus aurait trouver un autre moyen de mener son plan à son terme.

-Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire n'aurait changé la suite des événements.

-Mais j'aurais, au moins, su qu'il n'avait pas de raison de me haïr…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il était incapable d'en dire plus, incapable de maitriser ces émotions qu'il avait gardées pour lui toutes ces années.

-J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir quand tu as appris qu'il n'avait pas disparu volontairement.

Peter ferma les yeux en pensant au jour où Mozzie était venu frapper à sa porte. La panique qui lui avait nouée l'estomac à l'idée du temps qu'ils avaient perdu en imaginant leur ami, savourant un cocktail sur une île déserte.

-Ce n'est que lorsque Mozzie est venu me voir que j'ai compris. Nous avions déjà perdu une semaine et toute chance de retrouver des indices sur qui avait pu l'enlever et pour quelle raison. Nous avons envisagé toutes les pistes mais aucune ne nous a mené sur sa trace.

Jared essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si Neal venait à disparaître. Serait-il capable de garder l'espoir pendant trois ans sans se décourager. Il regarda cet homme assis en face de lui et, même si Peter n'était pas capable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, Jared réalisa qu'ils allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Peter avait cherché Neal avec l'acharnement que lui aurait pu mettre à le retrouver, avec l'énergie qu'un frère aurait pu mettre dans de telles recherches.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu nous croise dans ce parc…Le hasard de la vie…

-Un sacré hasard… C'était la première fois que j'allais courir dans ce bois. Et je n'avais pas vraiment planifié cette sortie.

-Nous n'avions rien planifié non plus. Alec n'aime pas vraiment sortir mais Sam a beaucoup insisté. Il faut dire que ce petit bonhomme a un sacré pouvoir de persuasion.

-Je m'en suis bien rendu compte.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire complice en repensant à la manière dont Sam menait tout le monde par le bout du nez, usant avec justesse de son charme et d'un sourire irrésistible.

-Il y aurait eu tellement de raison pour qu'on ne se croise pas ce jour-là.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir en le reconnaissant.

Peter sourit en repensant à ce moment où il avait oscillé entre stupeur et joie extrême.

-En fait, au début je n'ai fait qu'admirer un jeune papa qui jouait avec son fils. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux tous les deux. Et puis, j'ai entendu son rire et j'ai su que c'était lui. J'allais me lever pour aller à sa rencontre quand tu es arrivé.

-Tu as dû être surpris.

Peter regarda Jared et fut rassuré de voir son sourire.

-En effet…Il faut que tu comprennes que Neal…En tout cas le Neal Caffrey que je connaissais, était plutôt attiré par les femmes. Le voir d'embrasser comme ça, m'a un peu surpris mais j'ai vu ses yeux, la manière dont il te regardait. Et quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu comment tu t'es interposé entre lui et moi. J'ai immédiatement compris que les liens qui vous unissaient étaient très forts.

-Nous avons eu des moments difficiles, au début mais nous avons fait face, ensemble et nous sommes parvenus à trouver un équilibre.

Peter avait été témoin, à plusieurs reprises, des liens qui les unissaient et la complicité qui régnait entre eux. Neal ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance et il semblait avoir trouvé, auprès de Jared un soutien qui l'avait aidé à affronter sa perte de mémoire. La réaction de Jared quand il avait vu entrer Neal dans son bar, l'avait surpris mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui poser la question. Mais ils avaient décidé de parler à cœur ouvert et il était plus aisé d'aborder le sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à le laisser s'installer chez toi ? Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui il pouvait être…

-Je travaille dans ce club depuis des années et j'ai vu défiler de nombreuses personnes plus ou moins louches. J'ai appris à juger assez rapidement les personnes que j'ai en face de moi…Mais avec Alec c'était différent. Il s'est assis au bar mais il n'a rien commandé. Il semblait avoir froid. J'ai d'abord pensé à un jeune homme qui dormait dans la rue mais quand il a parlé j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

Peter l'écoutait attentivement, curieux de savoir ce qui avait motivé sa décision.

-J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation mais il paraissait ailleurs. Il a fini par me donner son nom mais j'ai compris qu'il venait de l'inventer. Il frissonnait de froid et quand j'ai posé une tasse de café devant lui, il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a souri…Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour me convaincre. Je ne saurai comment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti mais j'ai su que je devais l'aider.

Peter connaissait bien ce sentiment. Neal pouvait faire bondir son cœur rien qu'avec un regard et un sourire.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir comme ça. Il avait l'air tellement perdu. On a ensuite appris à se connaître et il a fini par me parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. En tout cas, de ce dont il se souvenait. On s'est rapproché grâce à Sam.

-Il m'a raconté cet épisode.

-Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de mon fils mais quand je suis rentré à la maison se jour-là, je les ai trouvé tous les deux, endormis sur le canapé. Je suis resté un long moment à les regarder dormir…C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus le voir s'éloigner de moi.

Tout était dit et, si Peter avait eu besoin d'une confirmation, il n'avait qu'à voir la manière dont les yeux du jeune homme brillaient à l'évocation de ce souvenir pour comprendre que ses sentiments étaient bien réels. L'inquiétude succéda à la joie et la voix de Jared tremblait quand il posa une nouvelle question cruciale.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont le renvoyer en prison ?

-Je ferais tout pour l'éviter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?

-Si on ne parvient pas à prouver qu'il ne s'est pas enfui, il y a un risque. Les Marshals, chargés de sa surveillance, sont encore persuadés qu'il s'est enfui volontairement. Mais, avec son témoignage et Keller dans une cellule…

-Ça fait beaucoup de « si »…

Peter devait admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire face à une enquête et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup d'incertitudes quant à l'issue de cette affaire.

-Il faut qu'on prenne un problème après l'autre. Laissons à Neal le temps de se remettre et on verra s'il parvient à se souvenir de quelque chose. L'une de nos équipe est sur la trace de Keller et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on puisse l'interroger.

-Est-ce qu'il parlera ?

-Fais moi confiance, je trouverais le moyen de le faire parler.

Jared fut surpris de voir autant de détermination dans le regard de Peter. Il avait été soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés quand il avait pris la décision de faire sortir Neal de l'hôpital. Il était bien conscient que l'agent du FBI prenait des risques pour sa carrière et son avenir au sein du FBI. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà pris en refusant cette promotion pour rester à New York et il semblait bien décidé à remettre à nouveau sa carrière en jeu pour protéger son ami. Il le soupçonnait même d'être capable d'aller très loin pour arriver à ses fins.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Peter commençait à envisager la suite de l'enquête alors que Jared ne pouvait penser qu'au rétablissement de Neal et les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Jared ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cet homme le menacer de son arme, il entendait la détonation et tremblait encore au souvenir de la douleur qui avait paralysée son corps et son cerveau. Il finit par se réveiller en sursaut, rassuré de voir Neal toujours endormi à ses côtés. Il appréhendait les jours qui allaient suivre, les épreuves qui les attendaient. Les paroles du médecin avaient apaisé ses craintes et Peter, lui aussi, se voulait rassurant mais il craignait la réaction de Neal.

A son réveil, il lui avait souri. Il semblait être toujours le même mais que se passerait-il s'il retrouvait tous les souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Neal Caffrey ? Y aurait-il encore une place pour lui et pour Sam dans cette vie ? Ce sentiment lui paraissait égoïste et mal venu vu les circonstances mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour leur avenir. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Neal s'éloignait de lui.

Il se pencha vers le lit et lui prit la main. Il avait besoin de sentir ce contact, de le savoir avec lui. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil. Peter dormait dans le salon. Lui et Jones étaient restés pour assurer leur sécurité au cas où ce malade déciderait de revenir. Jared avait du mal à imaginer le monde dans lequel ces hommes vivaient.

Durant toute une période de sa vie, il avait plus ou moins erré aux limites de la loi mais jamais il n'avait plongé dans ce genre d'univers peuplé de criminels armés, de faussaires et de cambrioleurs en costumes hors de prix. Ce monde lui était complètement étranger mais Neal semblait y évoluer naturellement…que ce soit du côté des « vilains » que du côté des « gentils », comme dirait Sam.

Il avait été stupéfait de le voir terminer cette toile qu'il aurait été incapable de différencier de l'originale. D'après Keller, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce genre d'opération. Jared avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir peindre et il avait un talent indéniable. Il parvenait à donner vie à son tableau et Jared se demandait pourquoi il avait utilisé ce talent à des fins criminels. Quel événement dans sa vie l'avait amené à penser que ce don n'était pas suffisant pour le laisser s'exprimer.

Jared n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Neal aurait pu devenir un artiste reconnu et qu'il aurait pu vivre de son art, au lieu de passer une partie de sa vie à fuir. Pourquoi avait-il si peu confiance en ses capacités ? Il connaitrait peut-être un jour la réponse et il pourrait alors essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il avait appris à connaître. Le FBI l'avait conforté dans cette idée en exploitant son expérience et en utilisant le savoir-faire qu'il avait acquis par le passé. Certes, c'était pour la bonne cause mais son rôle était réduit à celui de « criminel repenti » et cette étiquette lui collait à la peau.

Neal avait tellement besoin de reconnaissance et de se sentir aimer et apprécier qu'il était prêt à faire de gros sacrifices pour trouver sa place. Au sein de l'équipe du FBI, il avait dû avoir ce sentiment d'appartenance et Jared n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la colère qui l'avait saisi en apprenant que le FBI n'avait pas plus de considération pour lui qu'il n'en avait pour les gadgets qu'ils utilisaient si souvent. Il avait eu l'impression de faire la différence en aidant à résoudre ces affaires, et c'était sans doute la vérité, et pour toute reconnaissance on lui offrait de nouvelles enquêtes, une nouvelle équipe.

Quelle déception cela avait dû être. Ajouté au fait que Peter ait décidé de partir pour Washington, son univers s'écroulait. Qu'aurait-il fait si Keller ne l'avait pas enlevé ce jour-là ? Jared sourit en pensant au petit homme à lunettes dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille. Mozzie semblait étrange, au premier abord, mais il avait vu de quelle manière il s'était assuré que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée de Neal. Il l'avait observé alors que Jones et Peter discutaient de l'affaire.

Il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour de lui et Jared était certain qu'il avait déjà envisagé plusieurs plans afin de leur trouver un nouvel abri en cas de besoin. Nul doute que Neal se serait tourné vers lui pour échapper à ces nouvelles chaines avec lesquelles on voulait entraver sa liberté. Peter ferait de son mieux pour aider Neal à se sortir de cette situation mais Jared était convaincu que Mozzie ferait l'impossible s'il sentait son ami en danger.

Ses trois dernières années avaient été très difficiles pour eux mais elles avaient dû être particulièrement pénibles pour Mozzie. D'après ce que Jared avait compris, il avait essayé, à de nombreuses reprises de convaincre Neal de s'enfuir. Ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire au moins une fois. Jared savait bien ce qui l'avait retenu. Neal était très attaché à la ville de New York mais il était suffisamment débrouillard pour se sentir à l'aise n'importe où.

Il était resté parce qu'il avait trouvé, ici, ce qui lui manquait, ce qui lui avait probablement toujours manqué…Un famille. Jared voyait bien, tous les jours, comment il se comportait avec eux. Il aimait ces moments simples qu'ils partageaient avec Sam. Il pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec le petit garçon, si bien que Jared s'était souvent moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il allait finir par lui acheter des petites voitures pour lui tout seul. Il ne s'était jamais montré agacé ou déçu quand ils étaient obligés d'annuler une sortie en amoureux parce que Sam avait besoin de son père.

Neal était vraiment devenu un second papa pour le petit garçon et pour lui, il était tout à la fois un ami, un confident, un amant attentionné. Jared avait du mal à se souvenir à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant son arrivée. Il avait tout chamboulé et avait rendu leur quotidien tellement plus riche. Qu'allait-il advenir de tout ça, maintenant ? Si Neal devait reprendre sa place au sein du FBI, parviendraient-ils à maintenir cet équilibre entre travail et vie de famille ? La plupart des couples devaient se poser la même question et gérer le même genre de problèmes. Mais la plupart des couples n'avaient pas à faire à des hommes armés et dangereux au quotidien…Et la plupart des couples n'étaient pas en concurrence avec un certain Peter Burke.

Une fois de plus, cette pointe de jalousie lui tordit l'estomac. Peter lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux mais Jared ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à accepter une telle proximité. Il le ferait, pour Neal, pour Sam mais il savait que ce serait très compliqué à gérer pour lui.

Après avoir fait le point, au téléphone avec Diana, Peter avait fini par s'allonger sur le canapé. Jones s'était porté volontaire pour rester à l'extérieur, dans sa voiture afin de surveiller les allées et venues. En repassant les événements des derniers jours dans sa tête, Peter en était arrivé à la conclusion que, si la situation n'était pas idéale, elle aurait pu être bien pire. Neal avait été gravement blessé mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Il était persuadé que Keller avait tiré pour tuer. L'homme n'avait sans doute pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation quand il avait pressé la détente.

Peter frissonna en pensant que son ami pourrait, en ce moment, être allongé à la morgue. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Keller mais il savait qu'ils lui mettraient la main dessus tôt ou tard. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la réaction bien trop rapide des Marshals. A peine avaient-ils retrouvé Neal qu'ils avaient déjà pris le contrôle des opérations pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur échappe pas. Peter n'avait pas encore fait part à ses supérieurs des derniers événements.

Il n'était pas naïf et il se doutait bien que l'arrivée de Neal dans les bureaux du FBI après trois ans d'absence n'était pas passée inaperçue mais la réponse officielle avait été très rapide et elle n'était pas passée par lui. Il aurait dû être informé de la demande des Marshals. Au lieu de ça, il ne l'avait appris que parce que Jones avait pris l'habitude de laisser trainer ses oreilles aux bons endroits. Il n'était pas dupe et il avait bien conscience que le bureau était au courant qu'il n'avait pas interrompu ses recherches et ils devaient garder un œil sur lui.

Ils allaient devoir être très vigilants pour éviter que cette enquête ne dégénère et que Neal ne se retrouve derrière les barreaux. Quand Jared avait décidé de faire sortir Neal de l'hôpital, il avait eu quelques secondes d'hésitation. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il soit prudent de le transporter dans cette état et ensuite parce qu'il lui était toujours difficile de contourner la loi. Il s'apprêtait à cacher un homme recherché et, même s'il le savait innocent, quelque chose en lui, répugnait à franchir la limite imposée par la loi.

Jared n'avait pas hésité et Peter avait vu dans son regard qu'il mènerait son plan à son terme que Peter l'aide ou non. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé. Jared était un homme bien et il aimait profondément Neal. Leur complicité lui avait sauté aux yeux dans ce parc. La première fois qu'il les avait vu ensemble, il avait compris que quelque chose de fort les unissait. Neal avait changé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Jared lui avait offert la chance de devenir celui qu'il aurait pu devenir si les circonstances ne lui avaient pas été si défavorables.

Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus stables et l'absence de son père l'avait cruellement handicapé. Il lui avait manqué ce regard rassurant et bienveillant qu'un père est censé poser sur son fils pour l'aider à se construire. Lui avait dû grandir seul, auprès d'une mère instable sous un nom qui n'était pas le sien. Agé d'à peine 18 ans, il s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même à New York et il avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Son talent et son intelligence avaient fait le reste…ça et sa rencontre avec Mozzie.

Même après toutes ces années, Peter ne savait toujours pas dans quelle catégorie ranger le petit homme. Il lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues à de nombreuses reprises mais il avait aussi été d'une aide précieuse. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision de ce que la vie de Neal aurait dû être mais ils avaient perdu de vue, tous les deux, que Neal était le seul à pouvoir choisir quelle voie emprunter. Et il l'avait finalement fait. D'une certaine manière, la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui avec Jared et Sam, était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ses aspirations profondes.

Peter avait souvent eu le sentiment que cette vie de famille lui manquait et qu'il serait parfait dans le rôle de papa s'il parvenait à faire taire ces démons intérieurs qui semblaient le forcer à repousser toujours ses limites, à chercher dans l'illégalité et, parfois, la clandestinité, le frisson dont il pensait avoir besoin pour se sentir en vie. Peter ne pouvait se réjouir que son ami ait eu à subir un tel traumatisme pour trouver son équilibre mais il devait admettre que, si ces événements, lui permettaient de mieux vivre, ça ne pouvait être que positif.

Il ne dormait pas vraiment mas il dut s'assoupir un instant car il fut réveillé par un bruit venant de la chambre de Sam. Il resta un moment immobile, tendant l'oreille et il finit par percevoir le son de pleurs et il comprit que le petit garçon avait dû faire un mauvais rêve. Jared ne semblait pas avoir entendu et Peter hésitait quant à la conduite à suivre. Il n'était pas certain que Sam accepte son aide mais Jared avait aussi besoin de repos.

Il se leva du canapé et se retrouva face aux deux portes menant aux chambres, se demandant dans laquelle il devait pénétrer…Réveiller Jared pour qu'il aille consoler son fils ou essayer de rassurer ce petit bonhomme lui-même. Quand il entendit un nouveau sanglot derrière cette porte fermée, il l'ouvrit doucement et entra dans la chambre éclairée par une petite lanterne posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha du petit lit où Sam semblait recroquevillé sous les couvertures.

-Sam, c'est Peter…Tout va bien ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais la petite forme sous les couvertures s'immobilisa. Peter souleva la couverture et il trouva le petit garçon, roulé en boule, la tête enfouie au creux de ses bras.

-Sam, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton papa ?

Toujours aucune réaction… Peter s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher Jared quand Sam se décida à quitter son refuge.

Même dans la faible clarté, Peter pouvait voir son visage inondé de larmes. Sam se précipita dans ses bras et Peter fut soulagé en voyant que le petit garçon n'avait pas pris peur en le voyant. Quand Sam fut un peu calmé, il se rassit sur son lit, essayant ses yeux avec la manche de son pyjama.

-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Sam hocha la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés comme s'il avait honte de l'avouer.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir après tout ce qui s'est passé.

En entendant cet adulte lui avouer que, lui aussi avait du mal à gérer la situation, Sam releva la tête et retrouva suffisamment confiance pour parler de ce qui le tracassait.

-J'ai peur que le Monsieur revienne et qu'il fasse du mal à papa ou à Alec…

Peter remarqua qu'il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Les inquiétudes de ce petit bonhomme étaient toutes concentrées vers son père et Neal

-Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne. Et, s'il essayait de faire du mal à ton papa, je l'en empêcherais…

-Promis… ?

Décidément, ce petit ange ne perdait pas le nord. Même au beau milieu de la nuit, il avait besoin de garanties. Peter sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Promis. On va le retrouver et l'envoyer en prison.

-Et après on pourra vivre comme avant.

« Je l'espère »…Peter ne prononça pas ces mots à voix haute et se contenta de hocher la tête. Sam ne pourrait apprécier la nuance. A son âge on avait besoin de certitudes et ils devaient le tenir en dehors de la complexité de cette affaire.

-Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir.

Sam s'allongea dans son lit mais il ne lâcha pas la main de Peter.

-Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi.

-Avec plaisir…

Peter remonta la couverture sur le petit garçon.

-Quand j'arrive pas à dormir, Alec, il me chante un chanson…

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Peter n'était pas vraiment préparé à recevoir cette demande. Il n'était même pas sûr de connaître une seule chanson pour enfant.

Sam sembla comprendre son embarras et il le regarda en souriant.

-Tu sais pas chanter ?

-Je peux chanter mais je ne suis pas certain que cela t'aide à dormir…Je ne chante pas très bien.

-C'est pas grave. Je dirais à Alec de t'apprendre des chansons, si tu veux…Comme ça tu pourras les chanter à tes enfants…

Sam ferma les yeux avant que Peter ait eu le temps de répondre.

Il ne savait pas très ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à ce petit garçon. Je n'ai pas d'enfants parce que ma femme est partie dans une autre ville et qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de parler de ce qu'on voulait vraiment. Elle est partie et maintenant je vis seul avec, pour seule obsession de retrouver un ami disparu depuis trois ans. En entendant Sam prononcer ces mots comme si c'était, pour lui, une évidence, il réalisa que ses choix l'avaient privé d'une vie qu'il pensait ne pas vouloir.

Il resta assis au bord du lit jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Sam ralentisse et qu'il soit certain que le petit garçon était, à nouveau endormi. Quand il retourna au salon, il trouva Jared assis dans le fauteuil, une tasse fumante à la main.

-Tout va bien ?

-Désolé, Jared. Je pensais que tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller…Il a fait un cauchemar.

-Aucune raison d'être désolé. Je te remercie de l'avoir rassuré.

Peter prit place sur le canapé et regarda l'homme assis à côté de lui.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus ?

-Dès que j'essaie de fermer les yeux, je revoie cette arme, j'entends la détonation…

Peter comprenait bien ce sentiment. Il était particulièrement perturbant de se retrouver ainsi, impuissant face à une mort certaine. Le moment où la détonation retentissait semblait se dérouler au ralenti. La peur était incontrôlable et persistait longtemps après.

Peter n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter. Seul le temps effacerait peu à peu ce sentiment. Jared se leva.

-J'ai fait du thé…Tu en veux ?

-Avec plaisir…

Jared se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec une tasse qu'il tendit à Peter.

-Merci.

Les deux hommes savourèrent quelques minutes de silence. La journée avait été longue mais aucun d'eux n'éprouvait l'envie d'aller se coucher. Il leur était impossible de faire taire les pensées et les inquiétudes qui envahissaient leur esprit. Ce n'est que lorsque le téléphone de Peter sonna qu'ils furent tous les deux ramenés à la réalité. Il était 4 heures du matin et, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, cet appel ne présageait rien de bon. Peter ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran de son téléphone. Après quelques hésitations, il s'éloigna vers la cuisine et se décida à décrocher.

-Agent Burke… ?

La voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme auquel il pensait.

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Vous m'avez très bien reconnu…

-Keller…qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Votre aide…

Peter faillit éclater de rire. Cet homme n'avait peur de rien. Il l'appelait au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il était recherché par tous les agents du secteur, pour lui demander son aide.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire. J'ai de terribles ennuis…

-Tu m'en vois désolé…

-Pas de moqueries, Agent Burke. Ils sont à mes trousses et je souhaite me rendre mais je ne le ferais que si c'est vous qui m'arrêtez.

Peter resta un moment silencieux ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait prendre cet homme au sérieux. Il proposait, tout simplement, de se rendre parce qu'il se sentait en danger.

-Je t'écoute…

-J'ai voulu doubler les personnes qui ne fallait pas et maintenant ils veulent ma peau. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution si je veux éviter de finir au fond du fleuve.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie que tu aies la vie sauve ?

-Je peux témoigner en faveur de Caffrey et lui éviter la prison…Je peux vous donner le nom des commanditaires…

Le marché était tentant mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un piège. Il proposa à Keller de le retrouver non loin des locaux du FBI pour le début de la matinée.

Après avoir raccroché, Peter retourna au salon. Il était encore sous le choc de ce coup de téléphone et il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une farce ou d'un coup de chance. L'heure du rendez-vous leur laissait quelques heures pour mettre sur pieds une surveillance de l'endroit afin d'éviter toue fuite.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Keller…

-Quoi ?

Jared avait presque crié, lui aussi choqué que cet homme ait osé appeler Peter.

-Il veut se rendre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

-Sa vie serait menacée et il veut collaborer en échange d'une protection.

-Tu penses que le FBI pourrait accepter ce genre de marché ?

-Je pense que ça serait dans notre intérêt, dans celui de Neal aussi. Nous pourrons lui faire tout avouer au sujet de l'enlèvement et ainsi, éloigner les menaces qui pèsent sur sa liberté.

Jared resta pensif. Il était partagé entre le soulagement que pourrait représenter cette arrestation mais aussi la peur que Keller n'ait fait ça que dans le but de les piéger.

-Tu penses qu'il est sincère ?

-Il avait l'air d'avoir peur.

-Quel genre d'accord peut-il obtenir ?

-Une peine dans une prison de haute sécurité où il pourra se sentir hors de portée des hommes qui veulent le tuer.

-Ils ne peuvent pas le libérer.

Peter aurait aimé lui dire non mais il avait déjà vu tellement de criminels se sortir de situations périlleuses en négociant un bon accord.

Jared vit le doute dans le regard de l'homme assis face à lui.

-Peter, ne me dis pas qu'ils pourraient le laisser s'en sortir alors qu'ils ont refusé de redonner à Alec sa liberté ?

L'injustice de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé à lui non plus. et ça le rendait malade de penser que la justice de son pays permette ce genre d'aberration.

-Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir si facilement… Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Neal…

Jared planta son regard dans le sien.

-Si tu ne parviens pas à le faire enfermer…Je me chargerai personnellement de lui. Hors de question qu'il puisse continuer indéfiniment à menacer ma famille…

Peter savait que Jared irait au bout de cette promesse, quitte à mettre sa propre liberté en jeu.

-Jared, il faut que tu penses à Sam et à Neal. Ils vont avoir, tous les deux, besoin de toi.

-Ils ont tous les deux besoin de vivre sereinement et pas dans la peur de voir cet homme ressurgir dans leur vie.

La conviction dans les propos du jeune homme était frappante et Peter décida de ne pas insister, pour le moment.

-Nous verrons d'abord ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Jared serra les dents et essaya de faire taire sa colère. Il finit par se lever et rejoindre la chambre de Neal sans ajouter un mot. Il avait besoin de se retrouver près de Neal. En entrant dans la chambre il croisa le regard de Neal. Celui-ci était réveillé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jared s'approcha du lit.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler…Je pensais que tu dormais encore.

-Je dormais…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bizarre…

-Comment ça ?

Neal le fixa un long moment avant de répondre. Jared savait qu'il devait être très fatigué mais il avait du mal à supporter cette confusion et cette distance qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard.

-J'ai cru que j'étais mort…Je pouvais entendre des voix, des bruits mais c'était très flou…et lointain.

-Tu es bien vivant et de retour à la maison.

Neal tourna la tête vers la peluche qui trônait à côté de lui sur son oreiller.

-Opper… ?

-Sam a tenu à ce qu'il reste avec toi…pour que tu n'aies pas peur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien. Il est très inquiet pour toi mais il est très heureux que tu sois de retour à la maison.

Neal ferma les yeux quelques secondes et Jared s'inquiéta de le voir grimacer.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, ça peut aller.

-Alec, s'il te plait…

-Je viens de passer des heures à dormir, je ne veux pas de ces drogues.

-Tu as pris une balle en pleine poitrine, ce n'est pas une petite blessure. Tu as besoin de repos.

Neal tendit une main vers Jared qui la saisit immédiatement.

-La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu sois près de moi…

-Je suis là…

-Non… Je veux dire…plus près…

-Le lit est un peu étroit pour que je puisse m'allonger avec toi.

-Je te fais une place…

Neal essaya de se glisser sur le côté du lit mais le mouvement provoqua une vive douleur dans tout son corps. Jared posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne bouge pas… Je vais appeler Peter. Le médecin lui a expliqué comment injecter les antalgiques dans la perfusion…

Jared s'apprêtait à sortir mais Neal ne pouvait lui lâcher la main. La douleur crispait les traits de son visage et chacun de ses muscles.

-Peter…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'agent du FBI pour entrer dans la chambre. Quand il vit le visage de son ami, déformé par la douleur, il comprit immédiatement et il n'eut pas besoin d'autres précisions sur ce qui se passait.

Il s'empressa de donner au jeune homme les antidouleurs qui le soulagèrent rapidement. Neal finit par se détendre et sa main lâcha celle de Jared. Peter, debout de l'autre côté du lit, observait le jeune homme face à lui. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

-Je déteste le voir comme ça.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il allait lui falloir du temps et beaucoup de repos.

-Je sais Peter mais il a seulement essayé de se redresser et la douleur l'a paralysé.

Peter contourna le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jared.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

Jared s'apprêtait à répondre mais Peter l'arrêta.

-Va t'allonger un peu avec Sam. Il a besoin de la présence de son papa. Je vais rester avec Neal et s'il se réveille, je viens te chercher. Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant le rendez-vous avec Keller.

Jared finit par se laisser convaincre et après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Neal, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son fils. Sam qui dormait à poings fermés vint se blottir contre lui quand Jared s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Papa… ?

-Dors, mon ange…Tout va bien…

Le petit garçon referma les yeux, cala sa tête sur la poitrine de Jared et se mit à chantonner. Jared sourit tendrement. Après quelques minutes, le souffle régulier de Sam finit par avoir raison des dernières résistances de Jared et il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

Peter prit place sur la chaise laissée libre par Jared. Il avait eu les mots justes pour rassurer le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, lui aussi, inquiet de voir Neal dans cet état. Les conditions n'étaient pas idéales pour une convalescence aussi lourde et il espérait sincèrement que les choses iraient plus vite lorsqu'ils auraient mis la main sur Keller.

Les heures passèrent vite et Peter fut rejoint vers 7 heures par Jones. Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver au lever du jour. Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et alors qu'ils s'installaient au salon, Peter lui fit part du coup de fil de Keller. Jones avait les mêmes doutes que lui et ils eurent vite fait de préparer une surveillance rapprochée pour cette entrevue.

Une fois les derniers détails clarifiés, Peter entra dans la chambre de Sam. Ils avaient contacté Mozzie pour qu'il vienne tenir compagnie à Jared et veiller sur la petite famille. Diana avait déjà remplacé Jones à l'extérieur. Il trouva Jared profondément endormi. Sam, quant à lui était déjà réveillé mais il n'avait pas bougé de peur de réveiller son père.

-Papa aussi avait du mal à dormir…Mais je lui ai chanté une chanson…

-Tu as bien fait, mon bonhomme. Mozzie va venir pour rester avec toi mais il vaut mieux laisser ton papa dormir.

Sam tendit les bras à Peter pour qu'il l'aide à sortir du lit. Quand ils entrèrent au salon, Mozzie était déjà arrivé et il s'entretenait vivement avec Jones sur la nécessité de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de micro dans l'appartement.

En voyant Peter arrivé avec Sam dans les bras, les deux hommes eurent le même sourire.

-Bonjour Sam.

-Bonjour, Agent Jones.

Sam se tourna vers Mozzie et l'observa attentivement.

-Sam, tu te souviens de Mozzie. C'est un ami d'Alec.

Peter le posa au sol et le petit garçon s'avança vers Mozzie, une main tendue.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Mozzie. Je m'appelle Samuel Marjer.

Mozzie prit la petite main tendue dans la sienne.

-Enchanté, Samuel Marjer…Moi c'est Mozzie.

-Tu n'as pas de nom.

Peter connaissant le passé de Mozzie se demanda ce que son ami allait répondre au petit garçon. Mozzie s'accroupit devant Sam.

-Mes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi alors ils m'on laissé avec d'autres gens qui se sont occupés de moi.

Sam parut sincèrement triste pour lui.

-Alors tu sais pas comment ils s'appellent tes parents… ?

-Non…

-Moi je veux bien être ton ami.

-Je serais très heureux d'être ton ami.

Peter sourit en voyant cette nouvelle complicité qui naissait entre Sam et Mozzie. Le petit homme à lunettes avait toujours eu un contact facile avec les enfants. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'enfance et cet univers imaginaire dans lequel il semblait évoluer en permanence.

Peter et Jones laissèrent les deux nouveaux amis en pleine conversation et prirent la direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Ils espéraient tous les deux que cette journée leur apporterait des éclaircissements et qu'ils pourraient annoncer de bonnes nouvelles à Jared et Neal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Peter pénétra dans le club où il devait retrouver Matthew Keller. Il était très en avance sur l'heure prévue mais il avait besoin de faire un repérage des lieux avant l'arrivée du criminel pour parer à toute éventualité. Jones assurait ses arrières. Tous les deux craignaient un piège ou une manœuvre de diversion pour les éloigner de Neal mais Diana surveillait les lieux et Peter savait qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger ses amis.

Neal ne s'était réveillé que deux fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et Peter n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui manquait le plus…Voir ce regard bleu se poser sur lui ou entendre sa voix. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, ses sentiments envers son collègue et ami avaient évoluer faire quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense. Après avoir redouté le pire pendant trois ans, il devait, maintenant, admettre qu'il vivait assez mal le fait que Neal ait construit une nouvelle vie sans lui.

Saurait-il se contenter du rôle de l'ami, du grand frère ? Il le faudrait bien car il ne se sentait pas le droit de bouleverser le nouvel équilibre que son ami avait trouvé auprès de Jared et Sam. Mais, quand il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, son cœur s'emballait. Neal ne l'avait pas repoussé. Peter avait, tout d'abord, attribué son absence de réaction à la fatigue et au choc mais le commentaire malicieux de son ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait, lui aussi, apprécié ce moment.

A vrai dire, Peter ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Neal ressentait pour lui mais, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'était l'image de Sam qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de chambouler la vie de ce petit garçon. Il tenait énormément à Neal au point de le considérer comme son deuxième papa. Toutes ces interrogations et ces incertitudes trouveraient leur solution quand Neal se réveillerait vraiment. Pour le moment, il ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et Peter commençait à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas que certains souvenirs restent dans l'ombre.

Les mots du médecin de l'hôpital résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il avait parlé de cicatrices sur ses poumons témoignant d'une noyade ou d'une grave maladie. Peter redoutait particulièrement que Neal ait perdu la mémoire à cause de ce que Keller et son acolyte lui avait fait subir. Le jeune homme, déjà fragilisé, n'avait probablement pas besoin de voir remonter à la surface ce genre de souvenir. Mais Peter avait aussi conscience qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour avoir certaines réponses et que Neal aurait besoin de l'aide précieuse de sa famille pour surmonter les longs mois qui l'attendaient.

En entrant dans le café, Peter observa attentivement les lieux. Il connaissait l'endroit pour y être venu déjeuner souvent même si Neal disait que leurs vins étaient imbuvables et leur café trop fort. Peter sourit en pensant à la manière dont son ami fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait de sortir pour déjeuner. Il savait que Peter adorait le tiramisu qu'ils servaient et, la plupart du temps, ils ne venaient ici que pour savourer ce délicieux dessert. Neal était aussi gourmand que lui et, malgré ses protestations, Peter n'avait, généralement, aucun problème à le convaincre.

Il prit place au fond de la salle et, le reconnaissant, le patron lui apporta un café accompagné d'un croissant.

-Merci Paul…Mais le café suffira…

-Agent Burke, vous avez la tête d'un homme qui a besoin d'une petite douceur. Faites-moi confiance…Rien ne vaut une bonne viennoiserie pour vous redonner le sourire.

Peter était surpris que l'homme ait remarqué sa fatigue et son air préoccupé. Il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir ce matin et il devait admettre qu'il avait une sale tête.

Il répondit par un sourire et, comme à son habitude, le patron tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. L'homme avait l'habitude de voir des agents du FBI venir dans son établissement et il savait que la discrétion était une condition indispensable pour pouvoir garder cette clientèle. Peter se replongea dans ses pensées et depuis l'appel de Keller, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il se demande ce que l'homme avait vraiment derrière la tête.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Keller se tourne vers le FBI pour demander de l'aide. Dans son métier, il avait certainement déjà dû se sentir menacé sans pour autant venir se livrer à la police. Il devait avoir un autre plan ou alors, il était impliqué dans quelque chose de vraiment trop gros pour lui. A qui s'était-il frotté pour en arriver à préférer la prison ?

Il dut mettre ses interrogations de côté en voyant Keller ouvrir la porte. A première vue, son attitude confirma les soupçons de Peter. L'homme ne paraissait nullement tendu et il réussit même à lui adresser un sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de la table où Peter se tenait, son arme à portée de main. Il se leva pour fouiller son invité et il ne trouva, sur lui, aucune arme. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu, il aurait aimé mettre la main sur l'arme qui avait blessée Neal et Jared pour rajouter une ligne à la longue liste des crimes qu'il comptait lui imputer.

-Agent Burke, vous ne pensez pas que je serais venu armé à notre rendez-vous ?

-Où est l'arme ?

L'homme ne lui fit pas l'affront de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il lui parlait.

-Je m'en suis débarrassé. Je sui désespéré mais pas stupide…

-Assis…

Peter s'assit à son tour et fixa l'homme en face de lui.

Maintenant qu'il était proche de lui, Peter pouvait distinguer les cernes sous ses yeux, l'inquiétude dans son regard et la peur dans laquelle il avait passé les derniers jours.

-Je t'écoute…

-J'ai besoin de votre aide…Les hommes avec qui j'étais en affaire sont de vrais méchants…

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

-Pour un homme qui a enlevé et a tenté d'en tuer un homme sans hésitation…qu'est-ce que veut dire « méchants » ?

-Ne vous moquez pas, Agent Burke. Cette fois, j'ai mis les pieds dans un truc qui me dépasse. Ils sont complètement fous.

Peter garda le silence, attendant la suite. Pour lui, Keller était tout aussi malade que les hommes dont il prétendait avoir peur.

-Je les ai contacté pour leur remettre le tableau. J'espérais toucher l'argent qu'ils m'avaient promis et quitter le pays avant que vous me mettiez la main dessus mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

-Tu m'en vois désolé…

Keller serra les dents. Visiblement, l'attitude de Peter lui déplaisait mais, signe qu'il était vraiment aux abois, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de poursuivre son récit. Peter commença à croire un peu plus à sa version mais il restait méfiant.

-Ils ont pris le tableau mais, au lieu de me payer, ils m'ont enfermé dans une petite pièce, sans fenêtre. Le commanditaire est venu me rendre visite, accompagné d'un colosse et il a commencé à délirer…parlant d'une grande œuvre qu'il devait réaliser, d'un sacrifice nécessaire…

Keller ferma les yeux un instant et, cette fois, Peter dut se rendre à l'évidence… Cet homme était terrorisé. Il ne jouait pas la comédie. Même si Peter savait qu'il ne devait pas lui faire entièrement confiance, il comprit qu'il pouvait, au moins sur ce point, le croire.

-Je n'ai rien compris mais ce que j'ai immédiatement réalisé c'est que ce sacrifice, c'était moi qui allait en payer le prix…Le type costaud s'est avancé vers moi pointant son arme sur ma tête et j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Peter aurait bien sourit devant l'ironie de la scène décrite par Keller. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-J'aimerais te dire que je suis navré de ce qui t'est arrivé mais, en fait, la seule chose qui me chagrine c'est que ce type n'ait pas appuyé sur la détente…

Keller fixa sur Peter un regard cruel et froid et l'agent du FBI dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

Peter se pencha au-dessus de la table attrapant le col e la veste de Keller. Il remarqua la grimace qui se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

-Tu as essayé de tuer mon meilleur ami, tu as enlevé un petit garçon de 4 ans pour arriver à tes fins…Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais heureux de te laisser repartir en espérant que tes amis finissent le travail. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te voir, c'est parce que tu peux encore nous être utile…Alors, épargne-moi tes airs offusqués et ne t'attend surtout pas à me voir ressentir une quelconque pitié.

Keller sembla accuser le coup mais il hocha la tête. Lorsque Peter le relâcha, il le vit, une nouvelle grimacer de douleur. Si cet homme ne lui avait pas logé une balle en pleine tête, il semblait évident qu'il ne l'avait pas, pour autant, laisser indemne.

-Je vais essayer de faire court…Ils m'ont torturé mais ils n'ont pas été assez méfiants. Ils m'ont laissé seul dans une pièce avec, seulement une paire de menottes…A croire qu'ils ne sont pas plus malins que vous, Agent Burke.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Peter de serrer les dents. Il n'avait aucun besoin que Keller lui rappelle qu'il avait laissé son ami seul avec ce type dont il connaissait parfaitement les capacités.

-Ils sont vraiment malades. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils avaient une œuvre à accomplir, une mission… Des fous…

-Je veux qu'on soit bien d'accord…Je t'arrête et tu nous déballe tout concernant l'enlèvement de Neal il y a trois ans, les conditions de sa détention, de son évasion…

Keller s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Peter leva la main pour le stopper.

-En échange tu ne bénéficieras d'aucune remise de peine. Ton seul privilège sera de passer tes années de prison dans un établissement sécurisé.

-Il faut que vous les arrêtiez avant…

-Je transmettrais les informations que tu vas nous donner à une autre équipe qui s'occupera de l'enquête.

-Mais je n'ai confiance qu'en vous…

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et, s'il n'avait pas vu la peur dans les yeux de Keller, il aurait cru à une blague.

-Confiance… ? Comment oses-tu prononcer ce mot ? La seule chose que tu m'inspires c'est de la haine…Il est hors de question que je fasse plus que de recueillir ton témoignage et m'assurer que tu finisses tes jours en prison…

-Et ce cher Neal… ? Vous y avez pensé ?

Le Keller arrogant et sûr de lui était de retour. Cet homme devait vraiment souffrir d'une maladie mentale. Il passait de la peur à l'arrogance en un clin d'œil.

-Je pourrais aussi rester muet et laisser ce cher Neal se débrouiller avec sa mémoire défaillante…

Peter devait trouver une solution. S'il livrait Keller au FBI, il aurait vite fait de marchander et d'essayer de s'en tirer avec une peine minimum en échange de révélations et Neal se retrouverait à la case départ. Il n'était pas question pour lui de le laisser partir, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était tenté. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya le message convenu à Jones.

Son collègue entra quelques minutes plus tard dans l'établissement et Peter se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Ils avaient la chance qu'à cette heure matinale, l'établissement était vide. Ils purent donc s'entretenir en toute discrétion.

-Il a dit la vérité. Je pense qu'il est vraiment menacé. Ces hommes…ceux qui ont commandés les deux copies…Ils l'ont torturé… D'après lui au nom d'un sacrifice à accomplir…

-C'est un peu tordu…

-En effet mais je t'assure qu'il a vraiment peur. C'est peut-être un excellent acteur mais il ne feint pas la peur.

Jones hocha la tête. Il avait entièrement confiance en Peter. Son patron était un excellent juge pour ce qui était de la mentalité des criminels.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Il veut qu'on s'occupe de cette affaire et qu'on assure sa sécurité.

-En échange de quoi, il nous offre son témoignage pour blanchir Neal ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'occuper de cette affaire. Il y a trop d'inconnus, trop d'embrouilles possibles…

Peter passa une main sur son visage. La fatigue et l'incertitude de la situation lui posaient un réel problème. Il ne parvenait pas à envisager une solution satisfaisante qui leur permettrait de garantir la sécurité de Neal et de se débarrasser du « problème Keller » une bonne fois pour toute.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser à la charge d'une autre équipe et je pense qu'il serait, pour le moment, judicieux de laisser le FBI à l'écart de cette affaire. Nous ne pourrons pas cacher Neal indéfiniment mais si Keller parle, ils voudront en savoir plus et rapidement. Je ne veux pas d'une enquête officielle pour l'instant.

Jones pouvait comprendre le désir de son ami de garder l'agence en dehors de leurs investigations. Il était devenu agent fédéral par passion et il en respectait les règles. Les contraintes afférentes à sa fonction ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Mais il avait appris à contourner certaines de ces règles quand le besoin et la nécessité s'en faisaient sentir.

Il sourit en pensant qu'avant de connaître Neal Caffrey, il n'aurait même pas envisagé cette solution. Le jeune homme lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines failles du système et sur le fait qu'il pouvait parfois être nécessaire de se montrer plus humain et plus tolérant pour arriver à ses fins. Neal avait toujours eu à cœur de préserver les innocents et le système dans lequel Jones évoluait, ne le permettait pas toujours.

Aujourd'hui, encore, il était convaincu que Keller pouvait grandement leur nuire s'ils le laissaient négocier avec le FBI. L'homme était suffisamment fourbe et pervers pour parvenir à sortir son épingle du jeu et marchander sa liberté. Il serait insupportable pour Neal de le voir s'en sortir aussi facilement et Jared avait été clair. Jamais il ne laisserait cette menace peser sur sa famille.

-On le planque en attendant qu'il nous livre son témoignage…Et on le livre tout ficelé au FBI une fois que notre dossier pour la défense de Neal est suffisamment solide.

La réponse de Jones fit sourire Peter. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé faire sans oser le formuler à voix haute. En impliquant Jones dans cette affaire, il lui avait déjà fait prendre de gros risques et il était plutôt réticent pour l'impliquer davantage.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il ne s'échappera pas…Il a vraiment trop peur de ces types. Je pense qu'ils l'ont sacrément malmené.

-La question est de savoir où on peut le cacher…

-On n'a pas le choix. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de Neal et il faudra qu'on se relaie pour le surveiller…

-Le club…. ?

Peter avait eu la même idée et, même s'il n'aimait pas savoir Keller aussi prêt de Neal, il devait admettre que c'était la solution qui s'imposait.

Il retourna vers Keller qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. L'homme avait vraiment été secoué par l'épisode qu'il avait vécu mais Peter ne parvenait pas à éprouver une quelconque pitié pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir enlever Neal et d'avoir tenté de le tuer. Il avait même été tenté de ne pas venir au rendez-vous et de le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses camarades. Mais l'avenir de Neal était en jeu et il ne pouvait se passer du témoignage de Keller pour éclaircir les circonstances de sa disparition. Le FBI ne se contenterait jamais de la seule parole de Neal…A supposer que celui-ci retrouve la mémoire.

-On va te mettre en sécurité pour quelques jours…

-On contourne la loi, Agent Burke ?

Le petit sourire qui commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Keller s'effaça quand Peter fit un pas vers lui.

-Je me fiche de la loi…tu vas nous raconter, dans le détail ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans…Nous livrer ton témoignage que tu signeras en trois exemplaires… Et après, seulement, je te laisserai aux mains du FBI.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dis que vous n'allez pas me livrer à ces hommes ?

Ce fut au tour de Peter d'afficher un sourire ironique.

-Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi… ?

Keller ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les cartes en mains et il devait s'en remettre à la décision de Peter.

Il fallut, aux deux agents, quelques minutes pour organiser le transfert de leur prisonnier et s'assurer que Diana les attendrait sur place. Ils avaient jugé préférable de ne pas prévenir immédiatement Jared. Peter préférait lui expliquer face à face les raisons de cette décision. Il savait que le jeune homme ne manquerait pas de souligner les risques qu'il faisait prendre à Neal… Et il aurait probablement raison… Mais, une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution.

Ils prirent la direction du club, Keller installé côté passager dans le véhicule de Peter. Plus il l'observait, plus il avait le sentiment que l'homme avait vécu un cauchemar dont il lui était difficile de s'extraire. Il avait ce regard hanté que peuvent avoir les victimes de ce genre d'expérience. Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction à voir cet homme souffrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait, dans ces événements, une certaine forme de justice. La souffrance avait changé de camp et Keller parviendrait peut-être, un jour à regretter ses actes.

En arrivant sur place, ils utilisèrent la même entrée qui avait servie à ramener Neal chez lui. Peter installa son prisonnier dans la petite pièce où Neal avait dormi à son arrivée, trois ans auparavant. Keller s'assit lourdement sur le lit et, Peter nota, à nouveau la grimace de douleur qui déforma son visage. Il aurait bien fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu mais il refusait de s'abaisser à agir comme Keller l'aurait fait. Il se tourna vers Jones qui les avait rejoint.

-Je vais aller voir si le médecin est déjà venu voir Neal. Je te l'envoie pour qu'il examine Keller.

-Il peut bien s'en passer.

-Ce n'est pas faux mais nous avons besoin de lui et ce geste ne nous coûte pas grand chose. Garde un œil sur lui.

Peter comprenait la réaction de son collègue. Il avait les mêmes doutes mais il devait rester fidèles aux valeurs sur lesquelles il avait bâti sa vie. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement mais il hésita devant la porte.

Il allait devoir parler à Jared et il appréhendait sa réaction. L'homme qui avait enlevé son fils, l'homme qui avait failli tuer Neal se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, protégé par le FBI. Quand il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon où il trouva Diana assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Sam. La jeune femme se leva pour l'accueillir.

-Où est-il ?

-A côté…Jared ?

-Dans la chambre. Mozzie est avec lui.

Peter n'en dit pas plus. Il voulait s'entretenir avec Jared et, si possible, avec Neal avant d'expliquer à Diana ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Il entra dans la petite chambre et fut heureux de voir Neal réveillé et, visiblement en meilleur forme que la veille. Il répondit au sourire que lui offrit son ami par un sourire encore plus radieux. Neal semblait détendu et, en regardant Jared, il comprit qu'il n'avait probablement rien dit à Neal à propos de son entretien avec Keller. Ça n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

Il s'approcha du lit et resta un moment silencieux, savourant tout simplement le plaisir de voir ce regard se poser sur lui. Jared fut le premier à parler alors que Mozzie avait quitté la pièce. Peter le remercia d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il passait la porte.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

Neal regardait alternativement les deux hommes, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Peter prit la chaise et s'assit, cherchant comment commencer son récit. Il se tourna tout d'abord vers Neal.

-Dans la nuit, Keller a téléphoné. Il voulait me rencontrer pour se livrer au FBI. Je l'ai vu ce matin et il m'a raconté que les personnes avec qui il avait tenté de faire affaire, le menaçaient et qu'il craignait pour sa vie.

Peter regardait attentivement son ami, inquiet de voir sa réaction. Mais le jeune homme semblait calme…Du moins, plus calme que Jared qui avait du mal à contrôler sa colère.

-Tu le croies… ?

La question de Neal n'était pas anodine et Peter réalisa que son ami ne remettrait pas en question sa réponse. Il devait peser ses mots.

-J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux. Ces types l'ont malmené et je pense qu'il dit la vérité.

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête mais Jared ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Neal le sentit et il se redressa légèrement avant de lui tendre la main.

-Chéri, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le lit. Il sembla hésiter avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de prendre la main de Neal dans la sienne.

-Laisse Peter finir de nous expliquer ce que Keller a dit.

Jared se résigna à écouter Peter.

-Nous avons décidé qu'il était préférable de ne pas le livrer au FBI. On a besoin de son témoignage et je pense qu'il avait l'intention de négocier sa libération en échange d'informations sur ce groupe.

-Où est-il ?

Jared ne pouvait garder plus longtemps le silence. Il sentait que Peter avait pris une décision qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

-Nous avons cru préférable de le garder avec nous…Il est à côté…

-Comment… ?

Jared s'était levé violemment et Peter en fit de même quand il vit la douleur déformer le visage de Neal.

-Comment as-tu pu amener cet homme ici ?

-Jones est avec lui et, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas pris ce risque si je n'avais pas cru cela indispensable.

Jared était trop en colère pour se rendre compte que son attitude rendait Neal très mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et il respirait bruyamment.

-Jared, il faut que tu te calmes…

-Que je me calme…Cet homme a enlevé mon fils…Il a tiré sur Alec et tu le ramènes sous mon toit.

Peter s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules. La surprise empêcha Jared de reculer.

-Jared, Neal ne va pas bien et ton comportement ne l'aide pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je veux bien que tu passes ta colère sur moi mais pas devant lui…

Peter avait murmuré mais les mots eurent l'effet escompté.

Jared reprit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur Neal qui luttait toujours pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour.

Jared se pencha vers son ami et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Ce simple geste sembla le rassurer et, peu à peu, Neal se calma. Et Jared fut soulagé de le voir ouvrir, à nouveau, les yeux.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va…

Peter ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place mais il ne pouvait bouger sans briser cette scène. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et l'amour qui les liait inondait la pièce.

-Je ne supporte pas de savoir cet homme si proche de toi, de nous. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

-Je sais et je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans, toi et Sam.

-Alec, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute…

Neal serra la main de Jared et ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Je t'en prie, Alec… Tu dois me croire, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'y es pour rien et je ne regrette absolument pas ce jour où tu as poussé ma porte.

-Jared…

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Tu as bouleversé notre vie et j'ai pu, enfin, voir mon fils heureux. Rien n'est plus précieux pour moi que ces moments que l'on passe ensemble. Rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi…Alec ou Neal, ce n'est pas un nom qui changera qui tu es vraiment.

-Si seulement je pouvais être certain de savoir qui est vraiment Neal Caffrey…

Peter fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots prononcés par son ami. Que voulait-il insinuer ? Il n'avait pas envisagé que Neal puisse avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs aussi rapidement mais ces mots laissaient entrevoir cette possibilité. Peter vint se placer à côté de Jared.

-Neal est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Peter avait toujours pu dire quand Neal mentait et son ami venait de le faire.

-Neal si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, il faut me le dire.

Jared se tourna vers Peter, prêt à lui faire le reproche de son insistance.

-Nous aurons besoin de tous les éléments possibles pour monter un dossier pour l'aider à retrouver sa liberté. Je ne cherche pas à brusquer les choses mais j'ai besoin d'informations pour forcer Keller à nous donner son témoignage. S'il sent que nous avons quelques renseignements, il pourrait se montrer plus loquace.

Jared comprenait la démarche mais, seule la santé de Neal lui importait pour le moment et il sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à parler à Peter.

-Je pense, que, pour le moment, Alec a besoin de repos.

Peter n'insista pas et il quitta la pièce. Il devait informer Diana de l'évolution de la situation et il ne voulait pas rester éloigné trop longtemps de Keller. Il devait procéder à son interrogatoire mais il souhaitait, pour cela attendre que le médecin ait effectué son examen. Mozzie et Diana étaient toujours au salon. Sam était parti jouer dans sa chambre.

-Mozzie, à quelle heure doit passer le médecin ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder…Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin qu'il examine Keller.

Mozzie s'avança vers Peter, l'air soudain très sérieux.

-Peter, je sais que mon avis à peu d'importance face à la grande mission du FBI mais permet-moi de te dire que tu fais courir un risque inutile à Neal et à sa famille. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

Peter était un peu surpris par le ton de son ami. Mozzie l'avait habitué à plus de légèreté mais Peter comprit qu'il le soutiendrait. Malgré sa remarque, il avait, lui aussi, conscience que leur ami risquait de retourner derrière les barreaux s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire parler Keller.

-On le tient à l'œil mais je ne pense pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Ces hommes veulent sa peau et il n'a aucun intérêt à nous faire faux bond.

-Peut-être mais il pourrait faire du mal à Neal en s'attaquant à sa famille.

Peter avait, bien sûr, envisagé cette possibilité et il comptait bien écarter tout risque.

-Nous ne lui en laisserons pas la possibilité.

Peter se dirigea vers le club, suivi par Diana. Ils laissèrent Mozzie seul et le petit homme alla rejoindre Sam qui était en train de faire un dessin. Mozzie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa le petit garçon, penché sur sa feuille, tellement concentré qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

-Je fais un dessin pour mon papa.

Mozzie s'avança et constata que Sam avait dessiné fidèlement sa famille. Même sans précision, il reconnut Neal et Jared qui tenaient un petit garçon par la main. Les traits étaient enfantins mais Mozzie avait l'œil pour repérer les signes d'un talent naissant.

Sam avait respecté les proportions et il avait su rendre une image parfaite du bonheur et de la joie qu'il ressentait visiblement à vivre avec Neal et son père.

-C'est un très joli dessin, Sam. Je suis certain que ton papa sera très content.

-Quand je fais des dessins, il les affiche dans son bureau…Avec ceux d'Alec.

-Alec fait des dessins, aussi ?

-Oui, ils sont tellement jolis que papa il voulait les mettre dans un musée.

Mozzie ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait, lui aussi, pensé il y a quelques années que la place des œuvres de Neal était dans un musée et pas dans le garde-meuble où il l'avait obligé à les conserver. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour le convaincre de ne pas se débarrasser de ces toiles.

Aujourd'hui, encore, il conservait précieusement les clés de cet endroit en attendant le jour où Neal lui demanderait de les lui rendre. Ce jour viendrait peut-être…Mozzie savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le soutien de Jared pour amener Neal à ouvrir les yeux sur son talent.

Jared avait attendu que Peter soit sorti avant de se pencher vers Neal pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait besoin de lui parler sans sentir le regard de Peter posait sur eux. Il savait que l'homme avait à cœur la sécurité et le bien être de Neal mais il se comportait trop souvent comme si Neal était le même homme que celui qui avait disparu trois ans auparavant. Mais Jared n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment le cas. Même si Neal retrouvait la mémoire, il avait changé, fondamentalement.

-De quoi tu te rappelles ?

Neal ne chercha pas à nier. Jared le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il tente de lui mentir. Peter avait, lui aussi, comprit qu'il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose.

-Rien de précis…Mais je crois me souvenir de certaines enquêtes, de certains moments.

-De quel genre… ?

Neal parut réfléchir un instant. Il n'aimait pas le ton employé par Jared. Il avait eu le même genre de réaction un soir, alors qu'un client lui avait fait des avances.

-Jared, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, je veux seulement t'aider.

-S'il te plait…Cette fois, c'est toi qui ment.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami en lui exposant ses doutes mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés. Depuis le début de leur relation, ils avaient tout partagé.

-Je suis désolé, Alec mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter à quel point vous étiez porches.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jared baisser les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Peter et moi avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves et, même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je sais qu'il a toujours été à mes côtés. Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais nous sommes amis.

Jared releva lentement les yeux.

-Seulement amis… ?

-Approche…

Jared s'exécuta et se pencha vers Neal, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je t'aime…toi et rien que toi…

Jared ne put se retenir de sourire et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots si précieux. Neal les avait déjà prononcé mais il se laissait rarement aller à confier ses sentiments les plus profonds. Jared en était d'autant plus ému.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Peter retrouva Jones assis en face de Keller. Son collègue semblait essayer de lire en lui et Peter sourit, en voyant Keller, visiblement très mal à l'aise. L'homme leva un regard soulagé vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

-Notre invité s'est bien tenu ?

Jones se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever et de se placer debout contre le mur opposé, laissant le champ libre à Peter. Celui-ci prit la place laissée libre par son ami.

-Un médecin va venir d'examiner et ensuite, on parlera. Cet interrogatoire sera enregistré et les Agents Jones et Barrigan assisteront à notre entretien. La transcription sera, ensuite transmise au FBI.

-Ça a l'air bien formel…

-Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que nous pourrons nous entendre.

-J'aurai une question…

Peter ne dit rien mais il attendit que Keller face sa demande.

-Comment va Neal ?

Peter faillit bondir et lui mettre son poing sur la figure et il sentit Jones et Diana se redresser derrière lui.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-Je voudrais juste savoir… Je me fais du souci pour lui.

Peter avait du mal à savoir si Keller avait perdu la raison ou s'il cherchait seulement à lui faire perdre patience.

-Tu lui as tiré une balle en pleine poitrine mais il va mieux.

Keller parut un instant soulagé.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer.

-Alors, pourquoi lui tiré dessus ?

-Je devais le faire…

La réponse était plus que mystérieuse et, une fois de plus, Peter sentit la sincérité de l'homme assis en face de lui. Que cachait Keller ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface de cette affaire.

-Pourquoi ?

Keller se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peter avait déjà vu Neal faire ce genre de choses quand il était mal à l'aise ou quand il était soumis à un fort stress. L'homme ne semblait pas prêt à répondre et Peter comprit qu'il devrait insister.

-Pour quelle raison précises-tu que tu devais le faire ?

-Ça faisait parti du contrat. Je devais obtenir les deux copies et le supprimer.

-Qui t'a demandé ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu le grand chef, uniquement son bras droit. Ce type dégénéré qui a voulu me découper en morceau. Je ne sais même pas qui est derrière tout ça mais il a insisté pour que je me débarrasse de Neal.

Peter resta un long moment, le regard fixé sur cet homme qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour se plier aux exigences d'un homme qu'il prétendait ne pas connaître. Keller n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'engager dans ce genre d'affaire à l'aveugle. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net derrière cette histoire qui le gênait profondément.

-Tu vas faire croire que tu as accepté ce contrat sans savoir qui t'a engagé ?

Keller sembla hésiter avant de répondre mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait collaborer et montrer sa bonne volonté.

-je dois avouer que j'ai été négligeant. Mais quand ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'ils avaient en tête, j'y ai vu la parfaite occasion de me faire un bon paquet d'argent et de me venger de Neal.

-Alors c'est ça…Un simple désir de vengeance qui t'a poussé à menacer un petit garçon de 4 ans.

-Le petit n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Si Caffrey n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il aurait fini les deux tableaux et…

-Il serait mort…

Keller lui lança un regard noir et Peter eut, à nouveau en face de lui l'homme dangereux auquel Neal avait dû faire face.

-On va attendre l'arrivée du médecin.

Peter se leva et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec Neal. Il avait besoin de son avis sur cette affaire. Il était, sans doute le mieux placé pour savoir si Keller aurait été capable d'accepter ce genre de contrat sans se poser de questions.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Neal avait les yeux clos et Jared été plongé dans un épais roman. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et Peter vit son regard s'assombrir.

-Il s'est endormi ?

-Non, je fais seulement reposer mes yeux…

La moquerie dans la voix de Neal le fit sourire. C'était ces petits moments qui lui avaient le plus manqué. Jared se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Neal lui saisit la main au passage.

-Pourquoi tu pars ?

Jared se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que Peter n'entendit pas. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Peter et lui dit à voix basse.

-Essaie de ne pas trop le fatiguer…

-Promis.

Peter se tourna ensuite vers Neal. L'agent du FBI pouvait voir qu'il avait des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Neal fronça les sourcils.

-Serait-il possible qu'on arrête de me poser cette question…Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui a pris une balle…Tu sais aussi bien que moi, ce que ce genre d'accident peut provoquer comme sensation.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la voix de son ami mais Peter pouvait sentir une pointe d'agacement et une certaine colère. Ces sentiments étaient légitimes et Peter savait que le jeune homme allait traversé des moments difficiles dans les prochains jours. Il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour retrouver son autonomie.

-Alors, tes souvenirs sont revenus… ?

Neal sourit en réalisant que son ami avait parfaitement compris qu'il essayait de gagner un peu de temps.

-En grande partie…

Le soulagement fut le premier sentiment qui envahit Peter. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver et Peter eut l'espoir fou qu'il leur serait possible de reprendre leur collaboration où il l'avait laissée trois ans auparavant. Même s'il avait été le témoin du lien qui unissait Neal et Jared, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer revivre cette intimité qu'ils avaient brièvement partagée dans ce parking.

Il essaya de chasser cette pensée et de se concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle il était venu voir Neal… A part pour croiser ce regard bleu perçant, pour le voir lui sourire et entendre sa voix… A part pour se rassurer une nouvelle fois et voir sa poitrine se soulever, témoignage que ce cœur battait toujours… Il avait encore cette peur chevillée au corps, la peur de le voir s'éloigner de lui et disparaître à nouveau.

-La seule chose qui m'échappe encore c'est mon enlèvement et ce qui a suivi…Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-Ne force pas trop les choses…

-Mais il va bien falloir que je me souvienne si je ne veux pas passer les prochaines années derrière les barreaux.

-Ne pense pas à ça, pour le moment. L'enquête va prendre du temps et ça nous permettra de clarifier certains faits.

Neal fixa Peter avec ce regard qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à comprendre si son ami lui mentait ou essayait d'embellir la vérité.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici et pas à l'hôpital ?

-Les Marshals ont demandé à une équipe du FBI de venir te surveiller à l'hôpital. Jared a pensé qu'il valait mieux te sortir de là et j'étais d'accord avec lui.

-Je vois…et Keller enfermé dans la réserve du club, c'et aussi pour éviter l'intervention du FBI ?

Peter aurait préféré éviter de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce choix mais, même affaibli, Neal restait d'une redoutable perspicacité.

-J'ai encore du mal à cerner ce type et à savoir quelle est la part de vérité dans ce qu'il nous dit. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le voir passer un marché…

-Tu doutes qu'il nous dise la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas et je vais avoir besoin de ton avis.

-Je t'écoute… Mais, avant, tu pourrais m'aider à me redresser un peu. J'en ai un peu marre de tendre le cou…

Peter hésita. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit judicieux pour son ami de trop bouger. Mais Neal commençait déjà à prendre position.

Peter plaça un second oreiller dans son dos avant de l'aider à trouver une position suffisamment confortable pour qu'il puisse surtout la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Alors, que t'a dit Keller ?

-Il recherche notre protection mais il prétend ne pas connaître la personne qui l'a engagée. D'après ce qu'il dit il a eu à faire à son bras droit.

Neal fronça les sourcils. On lui avait déjà proposé ce genre de contrat où la personne en charge refusait de se faire connaître mais il avait toujours refusé d'y participer.

-Ça m'a paru bizarre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Personnellement, jamais je n'ai accepté de contrat si le commanditaire refusait de se faire connaître. Mais Keller n'a jamais vraiment eu ce genre de scrupules. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait accepté ce contrat si la somme à clé valait de prendre le risque.

Peter grimaça et Neal comprit que son ami hésitait à lui parler de ce que Keller lui avait confié.

-Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir…Tu ne me protègeras pas en me cachant des informations.

-Je sais….

Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que Peter ne se décide à parler.

-Apparemment, ton élimination faisait partie du contrat. Il devait leur procurer les deux copies et ensuite se charger de te tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'en sait rien. Il a seulement dit qu'il avait accepté ce contrat à cause de la somme qu'il allait toucher mais aussi parce que ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se venger de toi.

Neal accusa le coup. Il savait que Keller lui en voulait mais, au point de se tenter de se venger de la sorte…

-Il a des raisons de m'en vouloir…

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas lui qui a monté ce plan tordu. Qui pourrait mettre sur pieds une opération pour voler deux tableaux et, ajouter en condition supplémentaire, un meurtre ?

-Je ne sais pas, Peter. Tu connais mon dossier aussi bien que moi. J'ai froissé beaucoup de monde quand j'étais « en activité » et plus encore en travaillant pour le FBI.

Neal n'avait pas tort mais Peter avait espéré qu'il pourrait lui donner quelques idées ou, du moins, une piste sur laquelle se lancer.

-La question est de savoir si on peut faire confiance à Keller.

-Pourquoi mentirait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ce qui me gêne.

-Pour le moment, on est bien obligé de lui faire confiance. A-t-il parlé de mon enlèvement ?

-Il n'a rien dit pour le moment mais j'attendais que le médecin ait pu l'examiner.

-Il est blessé… ?

-Ils l'ont un peu abîmé.

Peter faillit se mettre en colère en voyant de la compassion dans le regard du jeune homme. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté chez Neal et c'est ce qui avait fait de lui un consultant si atypique, un criminel qui n'avait jamais été à sa place dans ce milieu.

-Tu as bien fait…

Neal semblait très fatigué et Peter comprit qu'il était temps d'abréger cet entretien. Il s'approcha du lit, redressa délicatement son ami et retira l'oreiller supplémentaire qu'il avait glissé derrière son dos quelques minutes plus tôt.

Neal avait fermé les yeux et Peter, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces traits si finement dessinés, de ces lèvres…

-Peter…

Le murmure était à peine perceptible et Peter eut du mal à sortir de sa rêverie. Quand il s'éloigna, les yeux de Neal étaient fixés sur lui. Nulle colère n'était visible mais Peter s'en voulait de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Désolé…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Enfin, mon comportement est déplacé.

Neal le fixait et même si la fatigue envahissait son regard, il semblait déterminé à poursuivre cette conversation. Après tout, il valait mieux éclaircir certaines choses entre eux avant de continuer.

-Déplacé… ? Je ne vois rien de déplacé dans ton comportement.

-Je t'ai embrassé.

-Ah…ça… ?

Neal eut un petit sourire malicieux que Peter ne parvint pas à interpréter.

-Peter, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir manqué à ce point…

-Tu es bien loin du compte…

Peter n'était pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion mais il avait, lui aussi, besoin de se confier, de déballer cette tension accumulée pendant trois ans.

-J'ai passé trois ans à imaginer ce qui avait pu t'arriver, à penser à ce que j'aurais pu faire ou dire pour t'empêcher de partir ce soir-là…

-Quel soir ?

-Le soir de ton enlèvement…Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non…Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Peter avala sa salive difficilement en repensant à ce moment où il avait vu son ami s'éloigner, à ces mots qu'il avait prononcés.

-Peter, tu n'es pas obligé…

-J'ai besoin…

Neal était surpris de voir le trouble qui empêchait son ami de poursuivre son récit.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir ce soir-là.

Neal lui prit la main essayant de le réconforter. Il ne savait pas ce que Peter s'apprêtait à lui dire mais cette pensée le troublait profondément. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son ami dans un tel état.

-Je devais partir pour Washington. Elisabeth et moi avions déjà presque fini d'emballer nos affaires. Tu m'avais fait part de ton souhait de faire une demande pour obtenir enfin ta liberté.

-Ils ont refusé… ?

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu avais l'air tellement en colère quand tu es parti…

-Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi.

Peter lui sourit tendrement. Une fois encore son ami essayait de le rassurer alors qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu alléger ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis trois ans.

-J'aurais dû t'aider…J'aurais dû me battre pour toi.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Quand tu es parti de chez moi, ce soir-là, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est te demander de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Neal se mit à rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Si…Il n'y a bien que toi qui peux dire des choses pareilles…Et qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ?

-Rien…C'est la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

Peter avait baissé les yeux et Neal comprit que son ami cherchait à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'étendu du chagrin que sa disparition avait provoqué. Quand ses souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, il avait eu l'impression que leurs liens n'étaient pas si forts pour justifier une telle implication dans ces recherches. Peter et lui étaient des collègues mais l'homme s'apprêtait à quitter la ville et leurs chemins se seraient certainement séparés après ce déménagement.

Mais son enlèvement avait tout bouleversé et Peter avait passé trois ans à le chercher, trois ans à penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour arrêter Keller.

-Peter, je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire. J'étais heureux pour toi et Elisabeth. Vous aviez l'air tellement excités par ce déménagement, cette nouvelle vie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas partir.

Ces quelques mots suffisaient à tout expliquer. Peter l'avait choisi, lui, au dépend de son mariage.

Peter se rendit compte que ses mots avaient bouleversé le jeune homme. Il aurait dû anticiper sa réaction. Neal allait forcément se sentir coupable de leur séparation.

-Neal, Elisabeth et moi, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre petit à petit. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais Peter savait qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu.

-Je devais comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Au début j'ai voulu croire que tu t'étais échappé, que tu étais libre quelque part. Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

La main de Peter serrait toujours la main de son ami mais, en le regardant, il pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Neal ne résista pas et Peter y vit un nouveau signe de sa profonde fatigue. Peter resta immobile à côté du lit, tenant la main de son ami, à le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que le médecin frappe doucement à la porte. L'homme s'approcha du lit et se tourna vers Peter.

-Jared m'a dit qu'il était resté éveillé plusieurs heures, aujourd'hui…

-Oui mais il est très fatigué.

-C'est tout à fait normal, après ce qu'il vient de vivre. Je préfèrerais le laisser dormir…

-Si vous avez le temps, nous pourrions le laisser dormir… J'ai une demande un peu particulière à vous faire.

Le médecin le regarda, intrigué par cet homme. Il semblait être un excellent agent du FBI mais il avait sorti illégalement son ami de l'hôpital pour le cacher et le protéger d'une enquête en cours.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour éviter de réveiller Neal.

-Nous avons arrêté le responsable de ses blessures et j'aimerais que vous l'examiniez.

-Il est blessé… ?

Peter comprit les insinuations du médecin.

-Oui il est blessé mais, même si j'en ai eu très envie, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas insinuer…

-Votre question était justifiée. C'est un peu compliqué mais cet homme a rencontré plus méchant que lui et je veux m'assurer qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens avant de l'interroger.

-Je comprends.

Peter guida le médecin jusqu'à la pièce où ils avaient enfermé Keller. Jones les accueillit à leur arrivée, soulagé de ne plus se retrouver seul avec ce type. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser son envie de le frapper. Jones n'était pas un adepte de la violence mais Keller aurait bien mérité quelques coups bien sentis.

-Tout va bien ?

-Rien de nouveau…

Peter s'avança vers Keller.

-Cet homme est médecin et il va t'examiner.

L'agent du FBI sortit son arme et il entendit Jones faire de même dans son dos.

-Si tu fais un geste, il se pourrait qu'il ait besoin de te faire quelques points de suture.

-Pas besoin de me menacer, Agent Burke.

Le médecin s'approcha et demanda à son patient d'ôter sa chemise. En voyant les plaies qui ornaient le torse de Keller, Peter ne put retenir un frisson. Ces hommes l'avaient salement amoché et il devait souffrir depuis de longues heures.

Il fallut au médecin de longues minutes pour nettoyer et panser les plaies. Une fois Keller soigné, Peter s'assit face à lui, approchant son visage du sien.

-Je te laisse quelques heures de repos, ensuite nous parlerons…

Keller ne répondit pas mais l'homme s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Peter sortit, entrainant Jones et le médecin à sa suite.

-Il vaut mieux le garder à l'œil. Dès qu'il se réveille, nous procéderons à son interrogatoire.

Jones hocha la tête et prit place devant la porte. Peter et le médecin retournèrent à l'appartement où ils trouvèrent Jared, Sam et Mozzie assis au salon.

Le médecin se rendit directement dans la chambre afin de s'occuper de son patient alors que Peter s'installait sur le canapé. Mozzie fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Comment va notre invité ?

-Fatigué mais d'ici quelques heures, il sera en mesure de nous parler.

-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu es en train de faire et que tu en mesures les risques.

La voix de Jared n'était pas menaçante mais ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes. Peter en mesurait parfaitement la portée et il savait que le jeune homme le tiendrait pour responsable du moindre dérapage.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui est en jeu.

Jared se tourna vers Peter et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce purent sentir la tension monter d'un cran. Jared avait du mal à accepter la situation et il tenait Peter pour responsable.

-C'est toi qui les a remis sur la piste d'Alec et maintenant tu essaies de contrôler une situation qui t'échappe complètement parce que tu refuses d'accepter qu'il n'est plus le même homme. Tu l'as perdu il y a trois ans, Peter et, aujourd'hui tu tentes de recoller les morceaux d'une vie qui n'existe plus.

-Jared…Il ne s'agit pas de moi…

-Bien sûr que si…

Jared avait haussé le ton mais il se calma en voyant le regard de son fils posé sur lui.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il fera ce que tu lui demandes parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait de peur de te décevoir.

-Je veux juste l'aider à se sortir de cette affaire.

-Non, Peter, soit honnête. Je ne te blâme pas mais tu cherches à retrouver ce que tu as perdu il y a trois ans. Mais est-ce vraiment pour lui que tu fais ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de vouloir lui faire du mal…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais nous étions heureux et je pense que cette vie lui convenait parfaitement.

Peter avait du mal à garder son calme. Même s'il comprenait les craintes du jeune homme il ne pensait pas mériter ces reproches.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouleverser cette vie qu'il partage avec toi et Sam.

-Alors, tu aurais dû passer ton chemin dans ce parc…

-Ils vous auraient retrouvé tôt ou tard.

Jared avait laissé parler sa colère mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il appréciait Peter et il savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Mais la peur de tout perdre avait pris le dessus.

-Désolé, Peter. Je suis un peu perdu.

Peter se leva pour se rapprocher de Jared. Ils ne pourraient se sortir de cette affaire qu'en étant solidaires et en œuvrant tous pour le bien de Neal.

-Jared, tu ne dois pas me voir comme un ennemi. Je ne veux que votre bien et je ferais tout pour que Neal puisse reprendre le cours normal de sa vie avec vous.

Jared leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement ému.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui…

Cette simple phrase laissa Peter muet un instant. Ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet mais les mots de Jared n'avaient jamais été aussi lourds de sens. Il aurait été inutile de nier.

-Je ne peux pas effacer mes sentiments mais je peux te promettre que je ne ferais rien qui puisse le mettre mal à l'aise ou dans une situation difficile.

-Il fallait y penser avant de l'embrasser…

Jared se leva, laissant Peter paralysé par la surprise. Comment avait-il su ? Neal avait dû lui en parler…mais pourquoi ?

Jared alla se réfugier dans son bureau qui servait aussi d'atelier à Neal. Ils aimaient s'installer là, tous les deux. Il prit place devant le chevalet sur lequel reposait une toile vierge. Il saisit la télécommande et une douce musique envahit la pièce. Il aurait aimé croire Peter mais il avait vi la manière dont il regardait Neal et, son cœur s'était serré en voyant le regard que Neal lui avait adressé en réponse.

Ses souvenirs étaient revenus et avec eux, ces sentiments qu'il n'avait probablement pas conscience d'éprouver. Jared ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas pouvoir faire face à ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Sam regardait les adultes autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Peter parce qu'il s'était fâché avec son papa. Le médecin sortit de la chambre et l'attention des personnes autour de lui se porta sur cet homme. Le petit garçon en profita pour se faufiler dans la chambre de Neal.

Quand il entra, Neal avait les yeux fermés. Sam approcha la chaise du lit et grimpa dessus. Il saisit la main de Neal et resta un long moment à le regarder dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bonhomme ?

Sam essayait de se comporter comme un grand depuis le début de cette histoire mais cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se retenir de pleurer. La conversation entre son père et Peter l'avait effrayé et seul Neal pourrait le rassurer, lui dire la vérité.

Neal détestait voir des larmes dans ces grands yeux. Il se décala un peu vers la droite et invita Sam à s'allonger à côté de lui. La douleur provoquée par ce mouvement n'était rien comparée à celle de voir ce petit garçon aussi triste.

-Raconte-moi, ce qui ne va pas.

Il fallut à Sam de longues minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer.

-C'est vrai que tu vas partir avec Peter ?

Neal ne savait pas d'où Sam avait pu sortir cette idée.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu vois…Tu me réponds pas…ça veut dire que c'est vrai…

Neal avait oublié un instant que Sam avait une capacité hors du commun pour lire entre les lignes et comprendre ce qui restait flou à la plupart des enfants de son âge.

-Non, Sam, je ne vais pas partir avec Peter. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Le petit garçon se redressa et le fixa. Il ne semblait pas encore totalement rassuré.

-Tu es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr. Je vais peut-être devoir répondre à des questions et, pour ça, il faudra que j'aille au bureau où travaille Peter….Mais c'est tout.

Cette fois Sam se détendit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Neal.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… Pourquoi tu as pensé que j'allais partir ?

-Papa et Peter ils se sont fâchés. Je crois que papa pense que tu aimes Peter plus que lui…

Neal était, une fois de plus, surpris par les mots de Sam. Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'enfants de son âge mais il était certain que la plupart ne se préoccuperait pas de ce genre de choses.

-Sam…Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Il n'y a personne que j'aime plus que ton papa et toi…Peter est mon ami mais jamais je ne vous abandonnerais. On risque d'être séparés pendant quelques temps mais je vous garderais toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur…Quand toute cette affaire sera finie, on reprendra notre vie…comme avant.

-Promis… ?

-Promis, mon Ange.

Neal caressa doucement les cheveux du petit garçon blotti contre lui. Il était en colère contre Peter et Jared qui avaient étalé leurs différends devant Sam.

Lorsque Jared poussa la porte de la chambre, il les trouva tous les deux dans la même position. Sam s'était endormi, rassuré par les paroles de son deuxième papa.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Alec a besoin de se reposer.

-Jared, inutile de le gronder. C'est plutôt toi que je devrais réprimander. Sam a entendu la conversation que tu as eue avec Peter…Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quand tu m'as parlé de ce baiser, j'ai cru que je pourrais l'oublier, que je pourrais comprendre ce qui avait pu vous rapprocher…Mais, la vérité, c'est que j'ai une peur bleue de te perdre…

Neal était bouleversé de voir son ami aussi vulnérable et fragile. Il avait déjà tenté de le rassurer mais, visiblement les mots n'avaient pas été suffisants.

-Ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Peter m'a cru mort pendant des années et il s'est laissé submerger par l'émotion du moment.

-Je crois que tu sous-estimes les sentiments qu'il a pour toi…

-Peut-être mais ce que je ne sous-estime pas, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi et pour Sam. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas renoncer à notre vie, à nos projets ensembles…Viens nous rejoindre.

-Alec, tu es fou. Ce lit est trop petit et je pourrais te faire mal.

-Ce qui me fait mal c'est de te sentir si loin et perturbé. Viens…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jared vint s'allonger à côté de son fils. La position n'était pas des plus confortables mais ils étaient enfin réunis, tous les trois. Jared n'aurait pas cru pouvoir ressentir un tel soulagement. Mais, quand la main de Neal se glissa dans la sienne et qu'il cala sa tête contre celle de son fils, il comprit qu'il était exactement où il devait être…auprès de sa famille.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Jared, Neal et Sam savouraient ce moment d'intimité mais Neal commençait à être à l'étroit et la douleur se faisait sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps meurtri. Jared sentit sa tension quand Neal lui serra la main. Sam s'était endormi et les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse.

-Tu veux que je bouge ?

-Surtout pas.

-Alec, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Neal tourna son visage vers son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ce qui me fait du mal c'est quand tu t'éloignes.

Jared se permit un sourire mais il pouvait voir la douleur sur le visage de Neal. Sans ajouter un mot, il descendit du lit et se pencha vers son fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de caresser doucement le bras de Neal.

-Il dort bien.

-Il était inquiet de te voir te disputer avec Peter.

Jared fronça les sourcils. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé parler sa colère et s'être ainsi donner en spectacle devant son fils.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute.

-Jared, j'espère que tu me crois quand je te dis que Peter et moi ne sommes que des amis. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous.

Jared l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour se rassurer, sentir une nouvelle fois cet amour qu'ils partageaient.

-Je sais, Alec…Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, je…

Le jeune homme ne put maitriser l'émotion qui l'envahit en repensant au moment où Peter était venu lui dire que Neal avait été blessé, qu'il était en salle d'opération parce que Keller lui avait tiré dessus. Cette peur incontrôlable, ce sentiment de déchirement et cette douleur presque physique… Neal lui prit la main.

-Tout ira bien, maintenant. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre vie.

-Je l'espère…

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que Jared ne se décide à parler.

-Alec, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après ton enlèvement ?

Neal ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que tout revient petit à petit mais pour le moment c'est très flou.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-Le tableau qu'ils m'ont demandé de reproduire. Keller et son gros bras.

-Julian… ?

-Oui c'était déjà lui…

Jared savait de quoi l'homme était capable et il soupçonnait qu'il était à l'origine de la cicatrice qui ornait le crâne de son ami. Il en suivit le contour du bout du doigt.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

-Probablement…

L'hésitation dans la voix de Neal en disait plus long que les mots et Jared commença à penser que Neal se souvenait probablement de plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de lui poser plus de questions dans l'immédiat. Il avait besoin de repos mais il ne doutait pas que Peter veuille en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

Jared se pencha vers Sam pour le porter dans son lit mais Neal l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Laisse-le dormir.

Jared sourit et reposa son fils qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarda, attendri, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était heureux de voir Sam et Neal si proches. Le petit garçon l'avait immédiatement adopté et ils étaient vite devenus complices.

Après le départ de Jared, Peter était resté un long moment silencieux et immobile, incapable de donner du sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit par se lever et alla rejoindre Keller. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que cet homme avait encore à cacher. Quand il entra dans la petite pièce, Keller semblait endormi. Jones était toujours à son poste. Peter s'avança vers la couchette et saisit Keller par le col le soulevant du matelas.

-La sieste est finie.

L'homme grimaça alors que Peter le redéposait sans ménagement sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-J'ai des questions et je veux des réponses.

-Pas besoin de me bousculer pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Keller regarda longuement Peter. L'homme semblait hésiter à parler mais il savait aussi que l'agent du FBI ne lui donnerait pas le choix.

-Julian en veut beaucoup à Neal mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Il semblait le connaître mais pas Neal. Dès le début, j'ai vu qu'il était instable et qu'il serait difficile à contrôler.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi ton équipe ?

-Non, on m'a imposé mes collaborateurs.

Ce n'était pas la première chose étrange dans cette affaire mais Peter commençait à douter de la sincérité de Keller sur ce point.

-Admettons, Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il l'a un peu bousculé alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Neal a collaboré… Il prenait peut-être un peu trop son temps mais le travail était fait. J'ai vite compris qu'il faudrait le surveiller. Mais Neal a décidé de s'enfuir et là je n'ai pas pu le retenir…

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Keller hésita et Peter sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Qu'avait fait Julian qui pouvait effrayer un homme tel que Keller ?

-Quand il l'a rattrapé, il a commencé à la frapper. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il ne semblait même pas m'entendre. Quand il l'a lâché, je n'ai vu que le sang qui s'écoulait d'une large blessure à la tête. J'ai essayé de le soigner mais il est resté inconscient de longues heures. Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de l'amener dans un hôpital.

-On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque et il devait terminer le tableau.

Peter secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce que son ami avait dû ressentir pendant ces longues semaines passées aux mains de ces hommes. Avait-il pensé que ses amis étaient en train de le chercher ?

Neal lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il avait confiance en lui. Mais Peter avait l'impression d'avoir trahi cette confiance en l'abandonnant de la sorte.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Il a repris le travail mais il avait l'air absent comme s'il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne parlait pas et dormait beaucoup. Julian était persuadé qu'il jouait la comédie et il continuait à le brutaliser régulièrement.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils mettent la main sur cet homme car Peter avait le sentiment que Julian en savait bien plus que Keller sur les vraies raisons de l'enlèvement de Neal.

Keller continuait son récit.

-J'ai dû m'absenter pour une affaire et, quand je suis revenu, la maison était vide. J'ai cherché aux alentours et j'ai fini par retrouver Julian au bord de la rivière qui traversait la propriété.

Peter commença à frémir, se rappelant les propos du médecin qui avait examiné Neal à l'hôpital. Les cicatrices sur ses poumons qui pouvaient résulter d'une tentative de noyade.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et Julian a refusé de me le dire. Il m'a seulement dit que Neal était mort.

-Et ut t'es contenté de cette explication ?

Peter avait du mal à croire que Keller ait abandonné si vite. Il savait pourtant que, sans Neal il ne pourrait honorer son contrat.

-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder. La première livraison avait été faite et, vu que nous ne pourrions pas livrer le second tableau, il valait mieux prendre le large. Une fois en sécurité, nous avons attendu quelques mois avant de rappeler nos contacts et leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

-Et je suis censé contre cette histoire… ? J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aies pu faire preuve de telles négligences.

Keller ne put retenir un petit sourire qui en dit long à Peter. Il y avait certainement du vrai dans ce que Keller venait de lui raconter mais l'homme avait arrangé les faits pour minimiser son rôle dans cette affaire. Peter se leva et tourna les talons.

-Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à ton histoire… Si je n'obtiens pas les renseignements dont j'ai besoin, je te laisse partir… Tes nouveaux amis s'occuperont de toi…

Keller frémit et Peter fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait encore un moyen de pression.

Il retourna dans l'appartement et quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Neal, il le trouva endormi, Sam blotti contre lui. Jared leva les yeux vers lui.

-Comment va ton prisonnier ?

-Il essaie de nous mener en bateau mais je parviendrai à le faire parler.

-Alec se souvient de quelques détails mais je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir ces souvenirs revenir.

-Je peux le comprendre… Ecoute, Jared…

Le jeune homme se leva et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur et avoir ce genre de conversation devant Sam ou Neal, même s'ils étaient tous les deux profondément endormis.

-Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses. Mon comportement était inapproprié et je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de lui de la sorte.

Jared le laissait parler, curieux de voir comment Peter allait expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

-J'ai des sentiments pour Neal, depuis longtemps… Quand je l'ai vu débarquer, ce jour-là, j'ai compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir de le voir de retour. Quand on s'est retrouvé dans ce parking, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Ça démarrait bien, pourtant…J'ai pensé, pendant un instant que tu avais décidé de me dire la vérité… Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé.

Peter ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à parler.

-Il était là, devant moi. Après trois ans à penser qu'il était peut-être mort… A me dire que je l'avais abandonné, que j'avais été incapable de le retrouver…Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre à quel point il m'avait manqué, à quel point il était important pour moi.

Jared s'avança vers lui et Peter crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait le frapper mais le regard du jeune homme s'était adouci et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il te connaît bien. C'est exactement ce qu'Alec m'a dit.

-Il t'a dit ça ?

-Entre autre chose…

Peter ne posa pas plus de questions. Il était soulagé que les choses aient été éclaircies entre eux. Neal allait avoir besoin du soutien de sa famille, de toute sa famille pour remonter la pente.

-J'ai vu comment il te regarde et comment il agit avec Sam. Il tient beaucoup à vous et il ne laissera rien, ni personne menacer sa famille.

-Tu fais parti de cette famille, Peter. Et même si j'ai encore quelques difficultés à l'accepter, il a besoin de ta présence à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Sam était réveillé et il tendit les bras à son père à son entrée. Jared prit son fils dans ses bras. Le petit garçon, le regard encore ensommeillé, se tourna vers Peter.

-Vous avez fait la paix… ?

-Oui, Sam… Nous avons fait la paix.

Le sourire que lui offrit le petit garçon lui réchauffa le cœur. Jared et Sam sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent Peter seul avec Neal qui dormait toujours.

Après presque une heure de sommeil paisible, Neal commença à s'agiter et Peter se leva pour poser une main son épaule et essayer de le maintenir immobile. Il avait peur qu'il ne se blesse s'il bougeait. L'agitation était provoquée par un cauchemar et Peter soupçonnait que ce que lui avait raconté Keller faisait parti des démons qui étaient en train d'attaquer la quiétude du sommeil de son ami. Neal ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration comme s'il reprenait son souffle après une longue apnée.

-Neal, tout va bien…

Le jeune homme mit de longues secondes avant de revenir à la réalité.

-Peter…

-Tu as fait un cauchemar… ?

-Je crois que mes souvenirs me rattrapent.

Peter ne voulait pas profiter de la situation mais si Neal lui faisait part de ses souvenirs, il aurait un moyen de pression contre Keller.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-C'est très flou, Peter. Je me rappelle de la maison dans laquelle j'étais enfermé. Je me rappelle de la toile que j'ai dû peindre pour eux.

-Et tu t'es enfui…

-Oui, ils ont relâché leur vigilance après quelques semaines. Mais je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Julian m'a rattrapé…

Neal ferma les yeux et Peter avait une idée des images qui étaient en train de défiler dans son esprit.

-Après je ne me souviens presque de rien. J'étais au sol et j'essayais de me protéger. Quand je me suis réveillé, deux hommes étaient avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler leur nom, ni pourquoi j'étais là.

-Ta blessure à la tête a sûrement créée une amnésie.

-Je me sentais très faible et confus mais j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait que je sorte de cette maison. J'ai terminé le tableau…

Jusque-là, le récit de Neal concordait avec celui de Keller.

-Tu as fait une seconde tentative ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Julian a décidé de se débarrasser de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Je le revois me parler…me trainer à l'extérieur. J'arrivais à peine à marcher. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à la rivière.

Neal avait du mal à parler tant ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. La peur était encore visible sur son visage et Peter sentit son estomac se retourner quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son ami.

-Il a essayé de me noyer…Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à m'en sortir…

Peter n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont son ami était parvenu à s'échapper des griffes de cet homme. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il avait dû vivre et ressentir durant ces quelques minutes. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie, de ce que lui voulait cet homme. Blessé et confus, il avait dû faire face à une mort certaine. Pas étonnant qu'il ait décidé d'oublier ces épisodes traumatisants.

Neal était maintenant très agité et il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Peter posa une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le calmer mais, ce geste eut l'effet contraire. Peter était attristé de voir la détresse de son ami mais il l'était tout autant de voir qu'il ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher Jared. Lorsqu'il entra, le jeune homme se pencha vers Neal et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Après seulement quelques secondes, Neal se détendit sous les yeux de Peter. La complicité entre les deux hommes était visible et Jared parvint à le rassurer suffisamment pour que Neal parvienne à se rendormir.

Peter passa les heures suivantes à relire les renseignements qu'ils avaient pu recueillir sur Julian et son passé criminel mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse le relier à Neal. Jamais leurs chemins ne s'étaient croisés et les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment le même parcours. Il finit par quitter ses dossiers et retourner voir Keller. Jared était toujours avec Neal. Après son réveil difficile, il n'avait pas voulu quitter la chambre.

Quand Peter entra, Keller semblait l'attendre.

-Je vous ai dit la vérité, Agent Burke. En tout cas, la part de vérité que je connais.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté ce contrat ?

-L'argent et l'idée d'une petite vengeance contre Neal Caffrey ne m'était pas désagréable. Mais je ne voulais pas sa mort.

-Pourtant, tu acceptes une mission en sachant que la condition de réalisation implique la mort de Neal ?

-Je pensais pouvoir trouver une solution…

-J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire.

Keller passa une main sur son visage. L'homme était visiblement épuisé mais Peter ne parvenait toujours pas à éprouver de la pitié pour cet homme.

-Je veux la vérité, Keller…

-Je vous ai dit la vérité… Je ne sais rien de plus…

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es stupide à ce point…

-Je vous jure, Agent Burke…Ces hommes vont me tuer si vous me laissez partir… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

Keller leva vers lui un regard rempli de larmes et Peter faillit s'y laisser prendre. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette scène.

Keller essayait de le tromper et de se faire passer pour une victime dans cette affaire mais Peter sentait qu'il poursuivait un autre but. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que tout faisait parti d'un plan, savamment préparé et que l'objectif principal de ce plan était Neal. Il leur manquait des informations précieuses et Peter était persuadé que Julian était la clé de cette affaire.

Il décida de laisser Keller croupir dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à retrouver Julian et à confronter les deux hommes. Il donna des instructions à Jones. Il allait devoir faire le relai entre eux et le FBI. Ils allaient avoir besoin des ressources du FBI sans, pour autant, révéler la nature exacte de leur enquête. Il appela aussi Mozzie car il ne doutait que leur ami puisse trouver de précieux renseignements de son côté. Diana fut affectée à la surveillance de Keller.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent calmement, trop calmement au goût de Peter. Ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver la trace de Julian et Keller ne déviait pas de son précédent témoignage. La seule bonne nouvelle était la santé de Neal. Le jeune homme avait repris des couleurs et il avait même, ce matin quitté son lit pour rejoindre le canapé, au grand plaisir de Sam. Le petit garçon vivait mal de devoir rester enfermé mais voir Neal debout, lui avait redonné le sourire.

Jared ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif au moindre signe de fatigue mais Neal souriait joyeusement en voyant Sam courir autour de lui.

-Sam, tu devrais te tenir un peu tranquille. Tu vas finir par faire mal à Alec.

Sam sauta sur le canapé et s'assit, avec son livre, à côté de Neal. Mais il ne put rester très longtemps dans cette position et Neal comprit que deux jours d'enfermement commençaient à peser sur la patience du petit garçon et sur celle de son père.

-Peter, est-ce que tu penses que Jared et Sam pourraient aller faire un tour au parc…Diana pourrait les accompagner…

Jared s'apprêtait à protester mais Neal savait que Sam parviendrait à le convaincre. Déjà le petit garçon partait en courant vers sa chambre pour aller chercher son manteau.

-Bien joué, Alec.

Jared aurait voulu ressentir de la colère mais il devait avouer que, sortir quelques minutes lui ferait du bien.

-Vous avez tous les deux besoin de prendre l'air.

-Neal a raison. Je vais demander à Diana de vous accompagner.

Déjà Sam revenait, emmitouflé dans son manteau, son ballon sous le bras. Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé à côté de Neal qui serra les dents quand le petit garçon se cala contre sa poitrine.

-Tu viens avec nous… ?

-Non, mon bonhomme. Je suis encore trop fatigué pour faire une promenade mais bientôt, promis.

Sam parut déçu mais il hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Neal. Il se tourna vers son père qui, lui aussi avait pris son manteau. Ils quittèrent l'appartement en compagnie de Diana qui n'était pas mécontente de prendre l'air, elle aussi.

Peter et Neal se retrouvèrent seuls et l'agent du FBI se tourna vers son ami.

-C'est quoi le plan ?

-Comment… ?

-Neal, je te connais. Tu planifies ça depuis longtemps. La question que je me pose est pourquoi tu voulais éloigner Sam et Jared ?

Neal sourit. Il avait oublié que Peter le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir clair dans son jeu. Il avait, ces derniers jours, cherchait le moyen d'éloigner Jared car il savait que celui-ci se serait opposé à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

-Je veux parler à Keller.

-N'y penses même pas.

-Peter, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le courage dont son ami faisait preuve mais il ne pensait pas qu'une telle confrontation soit une bonne idée. Neal était encore très faible et Keller n'était pas un enfant de chœur.

-Neal, cet homme a essayé de te tuer et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ait renoncé à son projet.

Neal essaya de se lever mais il était encore trop faible pour y parvenir.

-Peter, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne t'en dira pas plus. Je le connais…Il ne pourra pas résister et me cacher la vérité. Il est bien trop arrogant pour ça. il veut me voir diminuer et affaibli…Je vais lui servir ce qu'il veut sur un plateau. Il ne se méfiera pas et je pourrais l'amener à parler.

-Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi.

-J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour mûrir tout ça.

Peter savait que Neal avait raison mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le mettre, ainsi en première ligne. Il avait un dernier argument à faire valoir afin de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

-Que va dire Jared quand il saura ce que tu as fait ?

-La présence de Keller le dérange et si mon intervention peut faire accélérer les choses…

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis…Tu penses vraiment que Jared aimerait que tu te mettes en danger pour se débarrasser de Keller.

-Il comprendra…

-Je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une erreur qui pourrait avoir de multiples conséquences.

Neal se redressa et afficha un regard déterminé.

-Laisse-moi le soin d'envisager et de gérer les conséquences que mes actes pourraient avoir sur ma famille.

Le message était clair et Peter se contenta de hocher la tête. Neal ne souhaitait pas qu'il se mêle de sa vie privée et il devait respecter son choix. Cette confrontation pouvait porter ses fruits et faire avancer leur enquête. Mais alors qu'il soutenait Neal pour marcher vers la pièce où Keller était toujours enfermé, il se demandait comment Neal allait vivre cette discussion.

Arrivés devant la porte, Neal était à bout de forces et Peter attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Tu es sûr ?

Neal hocha la tête et Peter tourna la clé dans la serrure. Keller était assis sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il se tourna vers eux et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Neal devant lui.

-Quel plaisir de te voir debout.

-C'est pas vraiment grâce à toi.

Keller se mit à rire, se leva de la couchette et fit signe à Neal de prendre sa place.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Merci de cette gentille attention.

Peter aida Neal à s'asseoir, calant les oreillers dans son dos. Keller s'assit sur une chaise face à Neal et Peter prit place, debout contre le mur, non loin de son ami, prêt à intervenir.

-Je suis ravi de te voir mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour me montrer que tu étais toujours en vie.

Peter vit Neal serrer les dents et il comprit que cette confrontation était plus que difficile à vivre pour le jeune homme.

-J'ai besoin de réponses…

-Toi aussi… J'ai déjà tout dit à l'Agent Burke.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi ces hommes…pourquoi Julian a voulu me tuer.

-Je vois que tes souvenirs sont revenus.

-Je me rappelle de l'essentiel.

-Je n'ai pas les réponses que tu cherches.

-Bien sûr que si…Tu étais là…

Peter fut surpris d'entendre cette affirmation. Neal lui avait parlé de Julian mais Keller, lui, avait soutenu qu'il était absent lors de cette tentative de meurtre.

-Tu as vu Julian essayer de me tuer, tu l'as aidé à me maintenir sous l'eau. Pourquoi… ?

Keller baissa la tête et quand il releva les yeux, Peter comprit que les masques étaient tombés. Ils avaient face à eux, un homme cruel et froid. Le sourire qu'il affichait faisait peur.

-Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir des hommes qui te poursuivent.

-Alors explique-moi…

-Tu as froissé les mauvaises personnes et ils veulent leur revanche. Je n'ai été qu'un outil dans leur plan.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours resté dans l'ombre. Julian le sait.

Neal resta longtemps silencieux et Peter s'avança vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et semblait réfléchir.

-Qui sont ces hommes ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ils t'en veulent suffisamment pour mettre sur pieds un plan complexe et coûteux. J'ai toujours su que ces deux tableaux n'étaient qu'une manière de m'appâter et d'avoir un prétexte pour te faire tomber dans leurs filets.

-Et bien sûr, tu t'es fait un plaisir de te mettre à leur disposition. Combien t'avaient-ils promis en échange de ma mort ?

-A combien tu estimes ta propre vie, Neal… ?

Keller s'était levé et s'approchait de son ami. Peter s'interposa et le repoussa sur sa chaise.

-Je devais toucher un beau paquet. De quoi commencer une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici.

Peter fut surpris de voir Neal se mettre à rire.

-Et regarde où tu te retrouves… Enfermé dans l'arrière salle d'un bar, à te cacher de tes amis…

Neal prit le bras de Peter pour essayer de se lever. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait et il savait que Keller n'avait pas plus d'informations à leur livrer.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Neal se retourna vers son ancien associé.

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance parce que Peter est un homme intègre et qu'il fera ce qu'il peut pour éviter que tu ne finisses égorgé dans une ruelle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserais bien partir d'ici, libre comme l'air, libre d'aller te faire tuer.

Keller ne répondit pas. Il avait lu la sincérité dans le regard du jeune homme. Il avait échoué. Il avait voulu l'anéantir, lui ôter tout espoir, toute envie de sa battre. Mais il l'avait rendu plus fort. L'homme qui avait vaincu la fatigue, la douleur pour venir s'installer en face de lui, n'avait rien de l'homme détruit et usé qu'il avait pensé avoir devant lui.

En sortant de la pièce, les jambes de Neal faiblirent et Peter dut le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener dans son lit. Une fois installé confortablement et après quelques minutes de repos, Neal regarda Peter.

-Tu peux le livrer au FBI, il ne nous en dira pas plus.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Je ne veux plus savoir cet homme à quelques mètres de ma famille. Peu importe ce qui peut lui arriver maintenant.

Peter pouvait comprendre la volonté de son ami de l'éloigner d'eux et il devait avouer qu'il serait soulagé de livrer Keller aux autorités. Mais il avait un peu peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour Neal.

Celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Ils finiront bien par savoir que je suis de retour et je suis prêt à répondre à leurs questions. Je ne veux pas fuir. Sam et Jared méritent mieux que ça.

Peter était un peu surpris par les propos de son ami. Neal avait, semble-t-il beaucoup réfléchi et il faisait preuve d'une maturité qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Mais comme Jared l'avait souligné, il avait changé ou était seulement devenu l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Peter commençait à penser que son ami avait caché sa réelle personnalité pendant des années à cause des circonstances, à cause de choix qui ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui, Jared et Sam lui avaient donné cet équilibre qui lui manquait pour devenir lui-même… Cet homme responsable et si soucieux du bien être de sa famille.

-Pourquoi tu souris… ?

-Je repensais seulement à ce que Jared m'a dit sur le fait que tu n'étais peut-être plus l'homme que j'avais connu il y a trois ans…Je crois qu'il avait raison.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser… Alec est un homme bien…

Ce fut au tour de Neal de sourire et le cœur de Peter fit un bond dans sa poitrine en le voyant rougir.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas très efficace en ce moment.**_

Chapitre 13.

Neal eut du mal à se remettre de sa petite balade et il passa le reste de la journée à dormir. Lorsque Jared et Sam rentrèrent, le jeune homme et son fils allèrent immédiatement dans la chambre pour voir Neal. Sam semblait tout excité et il avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à raconter à son second papa.

Peter en profita pour s'entretenir avec Diana quant à la décision de livrer Keller aux mains du FBI. La jeune femme promit de s'en occuper personnellement et Peter devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mécontent de voir l'homme s'éloigner d'eux.

A peine passé la porte, Jared vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Neal était endormi mais son visage était tendu et pâle. Il ressortit, envoyant Sam dans sa chambre pour laisser Neal dormir. Le petit garçon semblait déçu mais Jared lui expliqua que, de cette manière, il aurait le temps de faire un beau dessin pour Neal. A 4 ans, on se laisse encore facilement convaincre. Jared s'avança vers Peter et l'agent du FBI comprit que le jeune homme essayait de maitriser sa colère.

-Que s'est-il passé, Peter ? Alec a l'air épuisé…

-Jared… Tu devrais t'asseoir…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prit place sur le canapé, attendant que Peter lui explique ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

-Neal a voulu parler à Keller.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'il avait prévu ça depuis un moment. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais, au fond je pense qu'il a eu raison.

-Et maintenant, il va avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Peter comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Après les événements traumatisants qu'ils avaient vécus, ils auraient bien mérité de prendre un peu de repos et de profiter de la sérénité d'une vie de famille. Mais l'heure n'était pas à se laisser aller à la douceur de vivre. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire et Peter ne pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles que lorsqu'il serait persuadé que Neal, Jared et Sam étaient en sécurité.

-Tu as raison mais je pense qu'il avait besoin de cette confrontation. Il avait besoin de se prouver à lui même qu'il était capable de le faire.

-Tu aurais dû l'en empêcher.

-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi…

-Peter, s'il te plait, ne me joue pas le couplet de son mauvais caractère et son obstination. Je sais à quel point il peut être têtu mais il a sûrement eu besoin de ton aide pour se lever et marcher jusque là-bas.

Peter s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Jared l'arrêta avant qu'il ne poursuive et tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de Neal.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Neal le fixa et lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui effaça immédiatement toute colère.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Neal fronça les sourcils et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à Peter. C'était ma décision. Il fait ce qu'il peut…La situation n'est pas facile pour lui non plus.

Jared eut du mal à ne pas répliquer vertement. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Alec…C'est toi qui es cloué dans ce lit…C'est toi qui a été grièvement blessé. La situation est peut-être compliquée pour Peter mais c'est à toi qu'il devrait penser en premier…S'il t'aime autant qu'il le prétend…

La dernière partie de sa phrase fit grimacer le jeune homme et Jared s'en voulut d'avoir laissé ainsi parler sa jalousie.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Jared, je t'ai déjà dit que Peter et moi étions amis… Rien de plus.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit aussi clair de son côté.

Neal sembla réfléchir à son tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face à la jalousie qui se manifestait chez Jared par moment. Il comprenait que la présence de Peter dans leurs vies lui pose un problème mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé.

-Jared, je n'éprouve rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Peter. Je regrette que tu ne me croies pas.

Neal avait vraiment l'air contrarié mais Jared ne parvenait pas à effacer ce doute de son esprit. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre cette vie qu'ils avaient commencé à construire.

-Alec, cette situation me dépasse et j'ai beaucoup de mal à y voir clair. En quelques jours, toute notre vie a été bouleversée et on se retrouve avec un criminel enfermé à quelques pas de là…

-Et un autre, allongé dans ton lit…

Jared resta muet en entendant la réponse de Neal. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé cet aspect-là. Il ne pouvait voir en Neal, le criminel que lui pensait être.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce Keller…

-Pourtant, j'ai travaillé avec lui. J'ai fait de nombreuses choses dont je ne suis pas très fier…

Jared se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux que tu ouvres grand tes oreilles… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute où tu as levé les yeux sur moi. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir. Ce que j'ai appris de ton passé, ne change rien à mes sentiments.

Neal sembla rassuré par ses mots et un sourire fatigué finit par éclairer son visage.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je voudrais d'abord que tu me promettes de faire la paix avec Peter.

Jared grimaça mais il avait bien compris que Peter faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Neal et qu'il devrait accepter sa présence.

-Promis…

Neal finit par s'endormir et Jared reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit, serrant la main du jeune homme.

Peter régla les derniers détails pour le transfert de Keller et fut soulagé de voir l'homme partir, encadré par deux agents. Dès qu'il fut certain que Keller était bouclé, en sécurité dans les locaux du FBI, Peter alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Neal et Jared. En poussant la porte, il trouva les deux hommes assoupis. Jared sentit sa présence quand il s'approcha du lit et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Peter osait à peine lever les yeux vers son ami, allongé dans ce lit. Jared avait eu raison de lui en vouloir. Il aurait dû essayer de dissuader Neal mais il avait agi comme tout agent l'aurait fait, ne voyant dans cette confrontation qu'une avancée possible pour son enquête. Il avait, une nouvelle fois, laissé de côté son amitié…ses sentiments…pour Neal.

-Fatigué mais il persiste à dire qu'il va bien. C'est drôle, il a eu presque les mêmes mots que toi…

Peter n'était pas certain de comprendre le sens des paroles du jeune homme. Devait-il se réjouir de cette remarque ou, au contraire, s'en alarmer et s'attendre à une nouvelle salve de reproches.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui…

-Nous avons travaillé pendant des années ensemble et les circonstances nous ont rapprochés…

Jared observa Peter un long moment. Il avait encore en tête les paroles de Neal mais, quand il voyait la manière dont Peter regardait son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les sentiments que l'homme éprouvait ne pourraient rester longtemps cachés. Mais il avait fait une promesse…promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir.

-Peter, je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

-Tu avais raison…

-Peut-être mais ma réaction était exagérée. Alec va avoir besoin de notre aide à tous les deux et mes doutes n'ont pas leur place ici… pour le moment.

Peter entendit parfaitement le sous-entendu derrière les mots mais il décida de ne pas en faire la remarque. Jared n'avait pas caché ses doutes et Peter était conscient que, seul le temps parviendrait à le convaincre de sa bonne foi…d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain, lui-même, de pouvoir garder pour lui ses sentiments…

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, préférant laisser Neal se reposer. Peter était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement et la peur. Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Neal sain et sauf…ou presque… et la peur de le perdre à nouveau. Jared avait pris une place très important dans sa vie et Peter avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver cette complicité et ce lien qu'ils avaient partagé en travaillant ensemble.

Une page devait être tournée mais il lui était très difficile de s'y résoudre. Il avait du mal à accepter que Neal ait construit une vie sans lui, loin de lui. Ce sentiment était, certes, égoïste mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Il l'avait cherché pendant des mois, il l'avait cru mort et il avait encore des frissons en pensant à cette période de sa vie où il avait cru avoir tout perdu. Et aujourd'hui, un autre que lui était là pour le réconforter, le rassurer. C'était à un autre qu'il adressait ces sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

Neal ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard alors que Jared était retourné s'occuper de Sam. Peter pouvait les entendre à la cuisine discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient préparer pour le déjeuner.

-Peter…

La voix de Neal était pleine de sommeil mais Peter fut heureux de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais il semblait avoir senti sa présence. Peter se leva et s'approcha du lit.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de son ami et Peter dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser.

-Je sais toujours quand tu es près de moi.

Peter sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait souvent eu le même sentiment. Cette sensation d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés… sensation qu'il avait perdu durant trop longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter…

Neal finit par ouvrir les yeux et fut soulagé de voir Peter sourire. Il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses souvenirs mais il avait encore du mal à savoir comment se comporter avec Peter. Il sentait qu'ils étaient très proches mais, parfois, il y avait aussi cette sensation de malaise entre eux. Il restait de nombreux non-dits dans leur relation et une certaine rancœur dont Neal n'arrivait pas encore à cerner les origines. Il en voulait à Peter mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pour quelle raison.

-Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je sens ta présence. Toutes ces années, je savais que j'étais perdu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que quelqu'un me cherchait et que cette personne m'aiderait à comprendre.

Peter fut touché par les mots de son ami. Il avait eu, lui aussi, ce sentiment que Neal était là, quelque part. C'est, sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais parvenu à se faire à l'idée que le jeune homme pouvait être mort.

-Je te cherchais, en effet…

Neal pouvait voir l'émotion dans les yeux de Peter et il comprit tout ce que son ami avait dû traverser pendant ces trois années d'absence.

-Je suis désolé, Peter…

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

-J'aurais dû me méfier. Tout n'est pas très clair mais j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir été très prudent. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais dû te parler.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Neal fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore du mal à mettre des mots sur ces sentiments confus qui le travaillaient et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir expliquer à Peter ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avant sa disparition.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu étais sur le point de quitter la ville. Tu avais déjà beaucoup de soucis en tête. Tu n'avais pas besoin que je t'ennuie avec mais soupçons ridicules.

-Quels soupçons ?

-J'avais l'impression d'être suivi mais je n'avais aucune certitude, aucune preuve.

Peter s'éloigna du lit de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas que Neal voie la colère dans son regard. Il aurait pu l'aider, il aurait pu le protéger. Tout aurait été différent …Ces trois années…Sa rencontre avec Jared. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et réfléchir un peu. Si Neal était venu le voir pour lui faire part de ses soupçons, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Il était en plein déménagement, Elisabeth et lui allaient entamer une nouvelle vie. Il aurait sans doute essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un hasard…

-Peter, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça… J'avais déjà bien assez abusé de ta gentillesse.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'aurais pu t'aider…

-En faisant quoi ? En affectant un Agent à ma surveillance. J'avais déjà le bracelet électronique. Ça aurait dû suffire.

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas…

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière et que, se sentir coupable ne changerait pas les faits.

Quand Peter posa, à nouveau les yeux sur Neal, celui-ci avait détourné le regard et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'agent du FBI l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Quand le jeune homme se décida à parler, Peter fut étonné d'entendre une telle angoisse dans sa voix.

-Peter…Est-ce que tu as pensé que je m'étais enfui… ?

La question était posée et, même si Peter s'y était attendu, il n'était pas certain de vouloir y répondre. Ils avaient déjà parlé de cet épisode mais jamais Neal n'avait posé la question aussi clairement.

Peter hésita un long moment avant de décider s'il devait, ou non, avouer l'entière vérité à son ami. Neal était encore très faible et il ne voulait pas que des émotions trop fortes ne le perturbent.

Mais il savait aussi qu'un mensonge aurait des conséquences bien pires. Neal comprendrait s'il lui mentait et il perdrait sa confiance.

-J'y ai pensé… En fait, je l'ai même souhaité.

-Comment ça ?

-Après avoir appris que le FBI refusait de te rendre ta liberté, j'étais tellement en colère…leur décision me paraissait tellement injuste… Après ta disparition, les Marshalls ont déclenché une enquête. Mais à la fin de la première semaine de recherche, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Je savais que s'ils te retrouvaient, tu passerais de longues années en prison et que je ne pourrais pas t'aider…

Peter fit une pause, se souvenant de ces journées passées à chercher dans tous les coins de la ville tout en espérant qu'il était parvenu à quitter le pays.

-J'ai compris à quel point je m'étais trompé quand Mozzie est venu frapper chez moi quelques jours plus tard. Quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de la porte, quand j'ai vu l'inquiétude sur son visage… J'ai compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Je savais que jamais tu ne serais parti sans avertir Mozzie…

-Jamais je ne serais parti sans t'avertir…

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix mal assurée, tremblante d'émotions.

-J'aurais trouvé un moyen de te laisser un indice, de te faire un signe. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été en excellents termes mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé dans le doute aussi longtemps.

-Je pense qu'une partie de moi le savait mais je refusais d'y penser. L'alternative était bien trop effrayante. Nous n'avions aucune piste, aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui alors ça voulait dire que soit tu avais été enlevé, soit…

Peter ne put finir sa phrase. Ces mots-là, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les prononcer, même aujourd'hui, alors que Neal était près de lui.

-Quand Mozzie m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait, lui non plus, aucune nouvelle, nous avons décidé de mener nos propres recherches… Mais, si je ne t'avais pas croisé dans ce parc, je ne sais pas si nous serions parvenu à te retrouver.

-J'aurais peut-être fini par me souvenir…

-Tu regrettes… ?

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se ravisa. La question méritait réflexion. Regrettait-il d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs ? Regrettait-il d'être redevenu Neal Caffrey ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis partagé. Je me rends compte qu'il m'a manqué quelque chose toutes ces années mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de redevenir l'homme que j'étais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que Neal Caffrey n'a plus de raison d'exister…

Peter fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-C'est encore très flou mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir joué un rôle toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas réellement moi mais je me suis évertué à créer une image, une illusion…L'image de celui qui je croyais vouloir devenir.

-Tu parles de l'homme que j'ai envoyé en prison ou de celui avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant 5 ans ?

-C'est la même personne, Peter.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je t'ai vu changé… J'ai vu comment tu t'investissais dans chaque enquête, essayant de faire de ton mieux…Au départ j'ai bien compris que tu ne te pliais aux règles que contraint et forcé mais tout a changé après la mort de Kate.

Neal fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de celle qui avait tant compté pour lui. Il avait réellement aimé cette femme et si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement, ils auraient pu finir leurs jours ensemble.

-Neal qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?

Le jeune homme ne comprit la question de Peter que lorsque celui-ci essuya de son pouce une larme au coin de son œil.

-Désolé, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué…

Peter ne fit aucun commentaire mais il savait que cette larme était pour Kate. Neal détourna le regard et resta de longues minutes plongé dans ses pensées. Peter sentit vibrer son téléphone dans sa poche et s'éloigna du lit pour répondre. Neal ne prêta pas grande attention aux mots prononcés mais, lorsque Peter revint près de lui, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave… Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Peter, s'il te plaît…

Peter savait bien que Neal lisait parfaitement en lui et qu'il avait senti que ce coup de téléphone n'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle.

-C'était le bureau. Jones tenait à m'informer que les Marshalls avaient fait une demande officielle pour t'interroger.

Neal resta muet quelques secondes avant de lever un regard déterminé vers Peter.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal là-dedans.

-Neal, tu n'es pas en état de subir un interrogatoire.

-Il vaut mieux jouer cartes sur table et tout leur raconter rapidement avant qu'ils n'échafaudent des théories farfelues.

Peter savait que son ami n'avait pas tort mais, plus il le regardait, plus il se demandait comment il pourrait faire face aux Marshalls et à leurs questions.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ils pourront attendre encore quelques jours. Tu as besoin de repos. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux pour le moment.

Neal devait admettre qu'il se sentait encore très fatigué et que, quelques jours de repos ne seraient pas de trop. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, laissant à Peter le soin de gérer la situation.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par Sam qui entra dans la chambre, tenant un verre de jus de fruits dans les mains. Il avança lentement vers le lit et Peter aida Neal à tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

-Merci mon Ange…

-Papa a dit que tu devais tout boire.

Neal sourit et s'exécuta. Il aurait tout fait pour voir ce sourire éclairer ce doux visage. Sam tendit les bras à Peter et celui-ci le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il les laissa ensuite tous les deux pour rejoindre Jared. Il devait lui faire part de l'intention des Marshalls d'interroger Neal rapidement.

Comme il s'y attendait, Jared se mit en colère à cette annonce et Peter eut toutes les peines du monde à le rassurer en lui disant qu'il retarderait au maximum leur intervention. Peter sentait bien que Jared était à bout de nerfs et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il laisse sa colère prendre le dessus. Les derniers événements l'avaient profondément affecté, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible et il ne supporterait pas qu'on s'en prenne à nouveau à sa famille.

Les jours passèrent et Peter tentait de tenir à l'écart des enquêteurs qui commençaient à perdre patience. Neal allait un peu mieux mais il était toujours, aux yeux de Peter, trop faible pour subir un quelconque interrogatoire. Il parvenait à faire quelques pas sans aide mais il se fatiguait très vite et la douleur causée par sa blessure était encore très présente.

L'enquête suivait son cours et Keller avait été transféré dans un autre service où il était encore interrogé pour tenter de clarifier les dernières zones d'ombres de ce dossier. Une équipe avait été spécialement affectée à la recherche des commanditaires ainsi que des tableaux mais, pour le moment, ils n'étaient parvenus à trouver aucune piste.

Ce qui tracassait le plus Peter c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Julian. L'homme s'était évaporé dans la nature et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se cacher.

Peter avait donc laissé une équipe en surveillance devant l'appartement mais il avait bien conscience que cette solution ne pouvait être que temporaire. Ils devaient mettre la main sur cet homme avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nouveau à Neal. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé la majeure partie de ses souvenirs mais certains événements restaient flous. Il ne semblait pas réussir à se rappeler sa tentative d'évasion alors qu'il était aux mains de Keller trois ans plus tôt.

Peter l'avait observé attentivement et il en était arrivé à penser que cette absence de souvenirs était feinte. Neal ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout mais il savait ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Les événements étaient seulement trop traumatisants pour qu'il veuille bien leur en faire part. Peter savait qu'ils allaient devoir éclaircir ce point avant son entrevue avec les Marshalls. Ils ne pourraient se permettre aucune erreur s'ils voulaient lui éviter la prison.

En conduisant vers l'appartement ce soir-là, Peter était un peu tendu. Il avait essayé de les retenir le plus longtemps possible mais, cette fois, l'ordre était venu d'en haut. Neal devrait se présenter aux bureaux du FBI dans deux jours pour y rencontrer le responsable de l'enquête sur sa prétendue fuite. Il gara sa voiture à côté de celle des agents postés dans la rue et vint frapper à la vitre du passager.

-Rien à signaler… ?

-Non, Agent Burke. Tout est calme.

-Très bien.

Peter s'éloigna, rassuré. Il commençait à se demander si Julian n'avait pas choisi de quitter le pays. Mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Il avait compris, d'après les déclarations de Neal que l'homme lui en voulait personnellement après sa tentative d'évasion et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sa vengeance.

Sam vint lui ouvrir la porte avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper. Le petit garçon avait pris l'habitude de l'accueillir à chacune de ses visites et Peter se réjouissait de le retrouver tous les jours. Il entra dans le salon et retrouva Neal assis sur le canapé. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé des couleurs et il semblait en meilleure forme.

-Bonsoir, Peter. Quoi de nouveau au bureau ?

Invariablement, Neal posait la même question tous les soirs sur le même ton faussement enjoué. Mais Peter sentait bien que cette situation lui pesait énormément et qu'il craignait pour la sécurité de sa famille.

-Toujours rien concernant Julian, désolé.

-Peut-être a-t-il quitté la ville ?

Peter haussa les épaules en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de son ami. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il savait bien que Neal ne croyait pas à cette éventualité, lui non plus.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Neal leva les yeux vers Peter.

-Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer et qui ne sait pas comment faire.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai vu l'agent responsable de l'enquête sur ta disparition, il y a trois ans. Il souhaite t'interroger dans deux jours…

Peter vit son ami froncer les sourcils mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-J'ai essayé de les retarder le plus possible mais, là, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Neal resta silencieux un long moment.

-Nous savions tous les deux que ce moment arriverait.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite…

L'angoisse de Peter était perceptible dans sa voix et Neal, même s'il essayait de ne pas céder à la panique, ressentait lui aussi cette peur.

-Nous verrons bien…

Peter fixait son ami dont le regard persistait à le fuir. Neal sentait que le moment était venu d'affronter ce souvenir qui lui avait donné tant de cauchemars ces trois dernières années. La question de Peter ne le surprit pas vraiment.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé le jour où tu as essayé de t'enfuir ?

Lorsque le regard de Neal croisa le sien, Peter faillit se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras. La peur qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux, il ne l'avait que trop vue ces derniers jours.

-Oui, Peter…Même si j'aurais préféré que ce souvenir-là reste bien enfoui dans ma mémoire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter mais ça pourrait aider à convaincre les Marshalls.

-C'est vrai qu'une tentative de meurtre, ça pourrait m'aider à justifier le fait que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie plus tôt.

Peter pouvait sentir l'amertume dans ces mots et il laissa à Neal le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de le questionner plus avant.

-Ce jour-là, Keller s'était absenté…sans doute pour rendre visite à ses patrons du moment… je me suis dit que ça serait sûrement l'occasion idéale pour tenter une escapade. Je travaillais sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre depuis quelques jours et elle n'était pas loin de céder. J'ai attendu la nuit pour me glisser dehors…

Neal fit une pause en voyant Jared entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore raconté cet épisode mais il se sentit rassuré par sa présence à ses côtés.

-J'avais oublié que, marcher pieds nus dans la forêt pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Après seulement quelques mètres, j'avais les pieds en sang et j'avais du mal à avancer. Je savais que Julian ne tarderait pas à remarquer ma fuite. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire des rondes régulières et je n'avais que quelques minutes d'avance…

Neal ferma les yeux et les deux hommes, témoins muets de ce récit, virent la douleur se dessiner sur son visage.

-Alec, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer…

-Il le faut, pourtant…

Jared lui prit la main. Ce simple geste lui redonna suffisamment de courage pour poursuivre.

-Je suis parvenu au bord d'un étang. J'étais bien incapable d'aller plus loin. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa longueur, ni même s'il était possible d'en faire le tour à pieds. Julian m'a retrouvé là quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais essayé de me cacher mais il a eu vite fait de me mettre la main dessus. Je pensais qu'il allait se contenter de me donner une correction et de me ramener à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas terminé le travail et j'avais entendu Keller lui dire à plusieurs reprises de se calmer… Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de trop m'abîmer…

Peter et Jared comprirent la même chose derrière ces mots. Neal avait sans doute eu à subir de nombreux mauvais traitements avant cet épisode. Le jeune homme avait de grandes difficultés à continuer son histoire. Quand sa voix leur parvint enfin, Peter ne out retenir un frisson.

-Quand il a commencé à me frapper j'ai compris qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer et que personne ne serait là pour le retenir…


End file.
